L'Amour à Toute Epreuve
by Twinzie
Summary: Lily et ses deux amies rentrent en septième année à Poudlard et elle est bien décidée à montrer à un certain Maraudeur qui elle est et... ce qu'elle veut ! JPLE, SBOC
1. Arrivée à Poudlard

Hello tout le monde !

Voilà, je me suis lancée dans une fic sur les Maraudeurs.

Je vous fais un petit résumé vite fait :

Les personnages principaux sont Lily et ses deux meilleures amies, Bonnie Cooper et Alice Graham. Elles rentrent en septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Dernière année qui risque d'être prometteuse et rempli de sentiments, d'émotions, d'action, de larmes, de rires... Comment faire craquer un garçon ? Comment gérer ses sentiments ? Et bien d'autres questions.

Les points de vues de cette fic seront ceux de Lily et Bonnie.

Le premier chapitre est une mise en condition. il présente les personnages, même s'il n'est plus vraiment nécessaire de les présenter. C'est pour mettre en contexte.

Bonne Lecture.

Chapitre 1 :

**Arrivée à Poudlard**

Lily Evans se réveilla très tôt ce matin-là, comme chaque premier Septembre depuis six ans. Tout le monde dans la maison dormait encore. La jeune fille descendit dans la cuisine, pour prendre son petit déjeuner, sur la pointe des pieds. La pièce était encore plongée dans l'obscurité mais quand Lily ouvrit les volets, le soleil entra. Le visage de la jeune rousse brillait dans les rayons du soleil.

Après son petit déjeuner, elle prit sa douche et retourna dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer. Dans le couloir, elle croisa sa mère.

- Bonjour Lily, dit-elle.

- Bonjour maman.

Madame Evans sourit, mais ne dit rien. Elle ne s'étonna pas de voir sa fille réveiller de si bonne heure. D'habitude, elle avait dû mal à se réveiller, mais le premier septembre n'était pas un jour comme les autres.

En effet, pour Lily, c'était la rentrée. Elle allait enfin pouvoir retrouver ses amis et son monde. Il faut dire que Lily Evans n'était pas vraiment une jeune fille ordinaire, elle adorait aller à l'école et n'aimait pas trop rester en famille pendant les vacances. Elle était une sorcière.

L'été de ses onze ans, elle avait reçu une lettre , provenant de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, qui lui annonçait qu'elle était une sorcière. Si au début, ses parents avaient été réticents à l'idée de laisser partir leur fille dans un monde inconnu, ils avaient finalement céder, n'ayant pas le choix. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient plutôt fiers que leur fille soit une sorcière. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Pétunia, la sœur de Lily, qui depuis maintenant six ans, fuyait Lily comme la peste. Elle la considérait comme un monstre et l'évitait soigneusement. Lily s'y était habituée et ignorait aussi Pétunia.

Dans sa chambre, Lily vérifia qu'il ne lui manquait rien et descendit ses affaires dans le hall.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, nous n'allons pas être en retard, il n'est que neuf heures, lui dit son père. Nous partirons vers dix heures et demi.

- Je sais mais je voulais aller dire au revoir aux filles.

- D'accord, à toute à l'heure.

Lily alla dire au revoir à ses amies moldues. Depuis six ans, elle devait leur mentir, en disant qu'elle s'en allait en France pour étudier. C'était un mensonge facile, puisque sa tante habitait dans ce pays et en plus elle parlait couramment le français. Elle évitait soigneusement le sujet quand ses amies commençaient à la questionner sur ses études.

Elle les retrouva dans le parc, assises sur un banc sous le grand hêtre.

- Bon les filles, dit Lily, vous me tenez au courant de ce qui se passe ici. Je veux tout savoir sur Pétunia et Vernon Dursley.

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu nous connais, Lily, on ne va pas en louper une miette, dit Amélia.

- Et sinon pour les lettres, on les donne à ta mère comme d'habitude ? Demanda Alienor.

- Oui, elle me les enverra grouper. Maintenant, je dois vous laisser sinon je vais rater mon train.

- Au revoir Lily.

- Au revoir les filles.

Elles s'embrassèrent et Lily rentra chez elle.

A dix heures et demi, toute la famille Evans partit en direction de la gare King's Cross à Londres. Cette année, Pétunia n'avait pas voulu venir et Lily en fut soulager, au moins cette fois-ci, elle ne fera pas de remarques désobligeantes et des grimaces en voyant les amis de Lily.

Arrivée à la gare, Lily embrassa ses parents et passa la barrière qui permettait d'accéder à la voie 9 ¾.

_Enfin, c'est la dernière année_, se dit-elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir la magnifique locomotive rouge à vapeur du Poudlard Express car elle rentra dans quelqu'un. Elle releva la tête, confuse et prête à s'excuser quand elle vit la personne.

- Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Evans, répondit le dénommé Potter avec un immense sourire.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention.

- D'abord, je savais que tu en rêvais depuis longtemps avoue-le. Ensuite, je te signale ma chérie que c'est toi qui m'a rentré dedans.

- C'est parce que tu es resté planté devant l'entrée.

- Bon, écoute ma chérie, j'aimerais vraiment commencé l'année par une dispute avec toi, je sais que deux mois sans, ça a dû te manquer énormément,mais vois-tu, là, je suis un peu pressé. On remet ça à plus tard.

Il ne laissa même pas le temps à Lily de répliquer et partit rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendait plus loin.

- Je la hais, marmonna Lily en le regardant partir.

James Potter était certainement un des plus beaux garçons de tout Poudlard, un des plus intelligents mais aussi un des plus farceurs. Lui et ses amis se faisaient appeler les Maraudeurs. Toutes les filles étaient en admiration devant eux, toutes sauf Lily et ses amies et quelques Serpentards, bien évidemment.

James Potter s'était mis en tête de sortir avec Lily depuis leur troisième année et elle s'obstinait à refuser. Elle le trouvait arrogant, prétentieux et puéril. Il était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et Attrapeur. Il n'arrêtait pas de se passer la main dans les cheveux pour avoir l'air décoiffé, bien que cela soit totalement inutile vu que ses cheveux étaient d'un naturel indomptable. Et il se promenait toujours avec le Vif d'Or dans sa poche.

Lily n'avait rien de spécial contre Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de James. Enfin, le simple fait qu'il soit son ami, le classait selon elle dans sa catégorie. Il avait la réputation d'un coureur de jupons bien qu'il ne soit pas sorti avec des tas de filles, et que ses relations comparé à celles de James, duraient assez longtemps. Il faut dire aussi, qu'il avait un physique avantageux, avec des cheveux noir qui lui tombaient sur les yeux et des yeux aussi sombres et mystérieux que les Ténèbres. Il faisait des ravages chez la gente féminine de Poudlard.

Des Maraudeurs, celui qu'elle préférait, était Remus Lupin. Comme elle, il était préfet et ils s'entendaient à merveille. Il avait un côté mystérieux et était plutôt réservé, mais Lily l'aimait bien. Comparé à ses deux amis, ils ne profitaient pas vraiment de sa célèbrité auprès des filles, bien que plus d'une auraient donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il leur fasse un sourire.

Enfin, le quatrième et dernier des Maraudeurs, s'appelait Peter Pettigrow. Lily ne le connaissait pas et n'avait pas envie de le connaître. Il lui était insignifiant et lui faisait penser à un rat. Or, elle détestait les rats. De plus, il suivait toujours les Maraudeurs mais semblait de côté.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Lily ne vit pas une tornade blonde se ruer sur elle. C'était Bonnie Cooper, une de ses deux meilleures amies.

- Salut toi, tu vas bien ? Demanda-telle.

- Très bien et toi ?

- Je suis en pleine forme pour attaquer notre septième et dernière année dans notre très chère école de Poudlard.

- Prête pour attaquer Sirius ? Demanda suspicieusement Lily.

- Non. Je l'ai rayé, effacé de mon cœur.

Lily se mit à rire.

- Mais toi tu es prête à tomber dans les bras de James Potter ?

- A défaut de lui tomber dans les bras, je lui ai rentré dedans.

- Et ?

- Et je sens que je vais faire un meurtre avant la fin de l'année.

Ce fut au tour de Bonnie de rire.

- Si on montait ?

- Bonne idée.

Les deux filles hissèrent leurs bagages dans le train mais une personne les appela.

- Lily ! Bonnie ! Attendez !

C'était Alice Graham.

- On croyait que tu allais être en retard.

- Non, j'étais avec Franck.

- Franck ? Fit Lily.

- Oui, Franck Londubat.

- Tu sors enfin avec lui, dit-Bonnie. Il était temps.

- Ça s'est passé comment ?

- Vous vous souvenez quand on a été faire nos achats sur le Chemin de Traverse, il y a deux semaines. Quand vous êtes reparties, j'attendais ma mère et je suis tombée sur Franck. Il est venu me parler, puis il m'a demandé si on pouvait se voir alors j'ai dit oui, et voilà, je l'ai revu, le lendemain.

Alice avait un sourire béat sur le visage.

- Il y en a qui ont vraiment de la chance, dit Bonnie.

- C'est pas de la chance, dit Lily, c'est de l'amour.

- Je vais vous laisser les filles, il m'a demandé si je pouvais rester avec lui pendant le trajet. On se voit dans la chambre.

- Pas de problème.

- Allez, vas-y, cours le rejoindre.

Alice se dirigea vers Franck tandis que Lily et Bonnie montèrent dans le train et s'installèrent dans un compartiment libre.

Au même moment, la locomotive cracha un jet de vapeur qui annonçait le départ.

- Alors tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Demanda Bonnie.

- Excellentes et toi, la France c'était comment ?

- Très intéressant, les Français sont très gentils et pas mal avec ça.

- Je comprend pourquoi le beau Sirius Black a été relégué au second plan.

- Je ne vais pas lui courir après toute ma vie.

- Tu ne lui a jamais couru après, il ne sait même pas que tu veux sortir avec lui, tu n'en a jamais rien parler à personne à part à nous.

- Mais maintenant c'est terminé.

- Comme tu veux. Il s'appelle comment ce jeune Français ?

- Julien.

- Sorcier ?

- Non.

- Dommage.

- Oui. Et toi ?

- Quoi ? demanda Lily.

- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de choses pendant les vacances.

- Donc tu n'as pas rencontré de garçons, mais est-ce que tu en aurais un en vue ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Simple formalité.

- Non.

- Et… Potter ?

- Oh ! Non, Pitié pas lui, pas encore.

- Arrêtes Lily, on sait tous que tu lui plais, il est dingue de toi. Et ne me dis pas qu'il te laisse indifférente.

- Je le déteste, il est arrogant, prétentieux, égoïste et j'en passe.

A cet instant, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur James, Sirius et Remus.

- Toujours entrain de parler de moi à ce que je vois, dit James.

- Ne rêves pas Potter, il n'y avait aucune éloge. Et les groupies, c'est deux compartiments plus loin.

- J'ai toujours adoré ton sens de l'humour ma chère Evans. Mais nous n'avons pas fini notre petite dispute de tout à l'heure.

- Tu n'as qu'à t'excuser et ce sera bon.

C'était le mot à ne pas dire.

- M'excuser ? C'est toi qui m'a rentré dedans, je te rappelle.

- Tu bouchais l'entrée.

- Tu es de mauvaise foi.

- Tu es ignoble.

- Eh ! Stop ! Fin du combat, intervint Remus. C'est bon James, on s'en va. Bonne journée les filles.

- Salut Remus, lança Bonnie.

- Salut Bonnie, salut Lily, dit Sirius.

- Salut.

Bonnie ne répondit pas à Sirius.

Les garçons repartirent.

- JE LE DETESTE, hurla Lily aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

- Je crois que là, il a entendu.

- Peut-être mais il n'a pas compris.

La femme avec le chariot de friandise arriva et la conversation changea.

En début d'après-midi, Lily et Bonnie allèrent faire un tour dans le train. Lily était préfète et c'était son devoir de la faire et Bonnie avait décidé de l'accompagner.

Plutôt qu'une ronde normale, à surveiller les élèves, Lily et Bonnie en profitèrent pour aller voir tous leurs camarades. Elles vérifièrent tous les compartiments, exceptés ceux où le nombre de Serpentards à l'intérieur était trop élevé, et bien évident celui des Maraudeurs, ni Lily, ni Bonnie n'avaient envie de les voir.

Quand la nuit commença à tomber, les deux jeunes filles se changèrent et le train arriva en gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Une nouvelle année allait commencer, la dernière, et sûrement la meilleure.

Je sais bien que l'on ne peut pas vraiment jurer une fic sur un seul chapitre qui en plus est le premier, mais quelques reviews pourront m'aider à publier la suite.

Au prochain chapitre, si vous voulez que je vous le mette, je vous mettrais un petit extrait du prochain, comme j'en ai l'habitude sur mon autre fic.

Donc l'avenir de cette fic ne dépend que de vous.

Une review peut tout changer

Kiss


	2. Mot de Passe ?

Merci à **aminteitha** et à **Celine** pour leurs reviews

Voici le deuxième chapitre

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

**Mot de passe ?**

Le dîner s'était déroulé à merveille. La Cérémonie de la Répartition avait été plus bruyante que les autres années, pourquoi, Lily l'ignorait. Ensuite, Dumbledore leur avait fait son habituel discours de début d'année, rappelant, par ailleurs que la forêt interdite n'avait pas changé de nom et qu'elle était toujours interdite. Lily s'était à ce moment-là tournée vers les Maraudeurs qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Ella aurait pensé que pour leur dernière année, ils se seraient calmés mais ils n'en avaient pas l'air. Au contraire, ils étaient bien décidés à inscrire leurs noms dans les murs de ce château.

La fin du repas arriva et le professeur Dumbledore envoya tout le monde dans les dortoirs.

Dans la foule, elle perdit Bonnie de vue et sentit une main sur son épaule.

- Bonsoir Lily, dit un jeune garçon en s'approchant d'elle.

Lily sursauta.

- Oh ! Salut Chris. Tu vas bien ?

- Très bien maintenant que je te vois.

Lily sourit.

- Tu n'es pas préfète-en-chef ?

- Non, mais ce n'est pas plus mal. J'aurais plus de temps pour les ASPIC et mes amis. Mais toutes mes félicitations pour ta nomination.

- Merci mais j'aurais bien aimé partager ce travail avec toi.

- Tu es avec qui ?

- Camilla Trudon.

- De Poufsouffle ?

- Exact.

- Elle est très gentille. Je suis avec elle en cours de runes.

- En tout cas, elle est mignonne.

- Tu n'as pas changé.

- Non.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Bonnie par hasard, je la cherche.

- Non, désolé.

- Ce n'est rien. Bonne nuit Chris.

- Merci, toi aussi.

C'était Chris Patterson, il était à Serdaigle et lui et Lily s'entendaient bien. Il la taquinait parfois.

Lily rejoignit Bonnie devant la portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- C'est le premier jour de cours et tu te fais déjà draguer. Par Merlin, tu en as de la chance.

Lily se mit à rire.

- C'était Chris, dit-elle comme pour se défendre.

- Et alors, il est assez mignon.

- Mais, c'est Chris, dit-elle pour clore la conversation.

Elles avancèrent jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame, s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent. Elle n'avait pas le mot de passe. Le couloir était désert.

- C'est malin, soupira Lily.

- Avec un peu de chance, Alice va s'apercevoir de notre absence.

- J'en doute, elle doit être occupée avec Franck.

- Attends, j'ai une idée, dit Bonnie.

Elle s'avança devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Pouvez-vous nous laisser entrer, s'il vous plait, demanda-t-elle.

- Le mot de passe ?

- On ne l'a pas.

- Alors vous n'entrerez pas.

- Mais on est à Gryffondor depuis sept ans maintenant, vous pouvez nous laisser entrer.

- Pas sans le mot de passe.

Bonnie tourna les talons et regarda Lily, les lèvres pincées et le regard noir.

- Vieille garce, murmura-telle.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre ici, soupira Lily.

- On peut toujours aller faire un tour, proposa Bonnie.

- D'accord. De toute façon, on n'a rien d'autre à faire.

Les deux Gryffondors allaient tourner au bout du couloir quand elles croisèrent comme par miracle, les Maraudeurs.

- Tiens, dit Sirius. Depuis quand deux jeunes filles comme vous se promènent seules dans les couloirs ?

- Depuis qu'on n'a pas eu le mot de passe, répondit sèchement Lily.

- Tu es préfète et tu n'as pas le mot de passe de la salle commune de Gryffondor, ironisa James.

- On ne t'a pas sonné Potter.

- Si tu veux rentrer Evans, je serais toi, je surveillerais mon langage.

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Tu sors avec moi, Evans et je te donne le mot de passe.

- Je préfère encore passer la nuit au milieu de la forêt interdite, même les bêtes féroces sont de meilleure compagnie que toi Potter.

- Finalement, l'année ne commence pas si bien que ça, intervint Bonnie que Lily avait trouvé bien silencieuse depuis qu'elles avaient rencontré les Maraudeurs.

Lily se tourna vers Remus.

- Peux-tu nous donner le mot de passe, s'il te plait.

Il esquiva un sourire et acquiesça.

- Remus tu ne vas pas nous trahir, dit Sirius.

- Non, il nous aide, répondit Bonnie.

Sirius la regarda mais ne dit rien au grand étonnement de Lily.

- C'est ''amertume''.

- Merci Remus, dit Lily.

Sous les regards remplis de surprise des Maraudeurs et de Lily, Bonnie déposa un baiser sur la joue de Remus.

- Je me demande pourquoi tu traînes avec eux, murmura-t-elle.

Remus lui lança un regard en coin pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion.

Les deux jeunes filles retournèrent voir la Grosse Dame pour rentrer dans leur dortoir, laissant derrière les Maraudeurs s'expliquer du baiser de Bonnie sur la joue de Remus.

Arrivée dans leur dortoir, elles virent Alice, qui rangeait ses affaires.

Quand Lily ferma la porte, elle se tourna vers Bonnie.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Fais quoi ? Demanda innocemment Bonnie.

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Mais moi, je ne le sais pas, intervint Alice.

- Bonnie a embrassé Remus.

- Quoi ?

- Non, je lui ai simplement fait un baiser sur la joue, ce n'est pas un drame. Remus est mon ami.

- C'est ce qu'on dit, lança distraitement Alice.

- Ecoutez les filles, vous voulez tout savoir ?

- Bien sûr, répondirent-elle en parfaite synchronisation.

- Pendant les vacances, quand je suis rentrée de France, j'ai rencontré Remus. Ses parents ont emménagé dans mon quartier. Et nous avons beaucoup parlé, je peux vous assurer que c'est un simple ami, après tout ce qu'il sait de ma vie, je ne sortirais jamais avec lui. Et il sait pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

- Mais ça ne résolut pas le problème, nous nous ne le savons pas.

- Tu ne lâches jamais Lily.

- Non.

- Sauf quand il s'agit de James, plaisanta Alice.

- On ne va pas recommencer avec lui.

- On ne fait que continuer Lily.

- Tu dois quand même avouer qu'il est attirant, dit Bonnie.

- Peut-être, dit Lily.

- On avance, c'est bon signe, elle n'a pas crié.

- En plus, il te coure après depuis quatre ans maintenant, je ne l'ai jamais vu s'acharner autant sur une fille.

- Il n'a pas besoin de s'acharner sur les autres, commenta Alice. Elles lui tombent toutes dans les bras.

- C'est justement là le problème, dit Lily. Il embrasse toutes les filles qui passent. Un jour, il me harcèle et cinq minutes après, il en embrasse une autre.

- Ce qui veut dire que s'il arrêtait, tu sortirais avec.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Tu l'as sous-entendu.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, je n'aime pas Potter et je ne sortirais jamais avec lui, est-ce clair ? Il n'est pas du tout mon genre de garçon. Il est prétentieux, arrogant, puéril…

- Beau, intelligent, finit Bonnie.

- Tu t'égares Bonnie, dit Alice, on ne parle pas Sirius mais de James.

- Je sais. En plus, Sirius c'est du passé.

Alice ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Oui, elle a décidé de passer à autre chose. Si seulement Potter pouvait faire pareil.

Elles se mirent à rire.

- Il faudrait peut-être penser à se coucher, on commence les cours demain, dit Alice.

- Tu as raison, bonne nuit les filles.

- Bonne nuit.

Elles éteignirent les bougies, tirèrent les rideaux de leurs lits à baldaquin et s'endormirent.

Lily repensa à la conversation. Elle avait faillit se compromettre en disant qu'elle trouvait Potter « peut-être » mignon.

Mais c'est vrai, qu'avec son sourire enfantin, séducteur et jovial, ses immenses yeux chocolats, Lily avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler et surtout à lui résister. Mais elle ne voulait pas être une vulgaire conquête.

* * *

Je sais qu'il y a un peu beaucoup de dialogue mais après ça va changer

une petit review ? stp

une review et vous aurez la suite.

Kiss


	3. Eclats en tout Genre

Voilà, le troisième chapitre !

_A partir de maintenant, je posterai deux chapitres par semaine, un le **mardi** et l'autre le **vendredi**. Je ne sais pas encore si j'en posterais un mardi prochain, je ne sais pas si je pourrais, mais si vous êtes sages et que vous me laisser plein de **reviews** en me suppliant, j'essayerais de m'arranger pour trouver un PC ! Mdr. Je suis cruelle._

RAR :

**Lune** : merci beaucoup pour la review. j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite

**Perruche Cenevole** : merci beaucoup ! Je pensais que le résumé faisait un peu banal, mais innové avec un James-Lily est assez dur, mais je vais tout faire pour ne pas tomber dans le banal lol.

**amintheita** : Non, il n'y a pas que du dialogue, enfin je ne pense pas . merci pour ta review kiss

**SusyBones** : Merci ta, enfin tes reviews m'ont fait plaisir . Je sais que pour le dialogue des moments on s'y perd, mais quand il y a un dialogue à trois ou plus, je trouve que ça fait lourd si je met à chaque fois qui parle, mais j'essaye d'indiquer quand même. Et rassure-toi, je ne prends pas du tout pour une débile Bisous

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

**Eclats en tout genre**

Le premier jour de cours. Lily se réveilla de bonne heure, elle avait plutôt mal dormi. Elle ne cessait de penser à cette dernière année. Contrairement à elle, ses amies connaissaient déjà le monde sorcier, alors qu'elle, elle ne connaissait que Poudlard. Elle avait peur du futur, il fallait bien se l'avouer. Mais ses pensées furent également occupées par un beau brun très doué pour le Quidditch.

Il n'était même pas sept heures et ses amies dormaient encore. Elle ne voulait pas les réveiller et alla prendre sa douche avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle. Elle laissa un mot à ses amies pour ne pas qu'elles soient étonnées de son réveil si matinal.

La Grande Salle était vide, mais les plats étaient déjà prêts. Elle s'assit et regarda tout autour d'elle. C'était si calme, si vide. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. C'était magnifique. Au plafond, le ciel magique laissait percevoir les rayons du soleil qui commençait à se lever. Elle avait même l'impression qu'il reflétait son humeur, calme, souriante, joyeuse.

Elle était là depuis un moment mais n'avait pas encore commencer à manger, alors que des élèves commençaient à arriver. Elle remplit son assiette au même moment où les Maraudeurs entraient dans la pièce.

- Bonjour Lily, lui dit Remus.

- Bonjour Remus.

- Salut Lily, dit Sirius.

- Salut Lily, dit Peter.

- Salut les garçons.

Ils s'assirent près d'elle.

Lily remarqua que James, enfin Potter ne lui avait pas dit bonjour.

- Salut Potter, lui dit-elle d'un ton froid.

- Salut Evans.

Son ton à lui aussi était dur.

Pourquoi ?

Elle n'en savait rien, mais ça n'entrava en rien sa bonne humeur matinale.

Bonnie et Alice arrivèrent et s'installèrent avec Lily. Alice dit bonjouraux quatre Maraudeurs tandis que Bonnie salua seulement Remus, juste histoire de prolonger le mystère de la veille. Remus la regarda, amusé.

- Tu es tombé du lit ? Demanda Alice à Lily.

- Non, mais je suis décidée à attaquer cette nouvelle avec bonne humeur, rire et détente.

- Où est passé notre Lily de l'année dernière ? Demanda Bonnie, faisant d'être affolée.

- J'ai juste décidé de profiter.

- Profiter de la bibliothèque ? Demanda James d'un ton sarcastique.

- N'emploies des mots que tu ne comprends même pas Potter.

Malgré la réplique, Lily se sentait blessée par la remarque de James. Il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui avait changé pendant l'été, lui aussi, surtout vis-à-vis d'elle.

Tout le monde dans leur cercle d'amis semblait surpris. La remarque de James les avait, en effet, estomaqué. Il savait que du côté de Lily, c'était naturel, du moins ils en avaient l'habitude, mais venant de James, c'était autre chose. Il avait plutôt l'habitude de complimenter Lily, de la harceler pour qu'elle sorte avec lui, mais pas de lui lancer des piques, ni des vannes.

- Je vous laisse, dit Lily en se lavant. On se rejoint en cours, les filles.

- A tout à l'heure Lily.

Alors que Lily quittait la Grande Salle, Bonnie et Alice se plongèrent dans une grande discussion. Néanmoins, même si Bonnie écoutait attentivement Alice qui parlait de son petit ami, elle avait une oreille penchée vers les Maraudeurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Cornedrue ? Chuchota Sirius à James.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as vu ce que tu as dit à Lily ?

- Et alors, quand c'est elle qui me parle de cette façon, vous ne lui dites rien. J'en ai marre qu'elle me méprise.

- Mais…

- Non, Sirius, tu avais raison depuis le début, je m'acharne pour rien. C'est ma dernière année et moi aussi, je compte bien en profiter.

Bonnie n'en entendit pas plus car Alice avait fini et l'entraînait vers la classe de Métamorphoses, où elles avaient leur premier cours de l'année. Mais elle en avait entendu suffisamment pour avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Lily et pour essayer de connaître ses véritables sentiments pour James.

Lily était déjà devant la porte de la salle de cours et discutait avec un charmant garçon quand ses amies arrivèrent.

-Salut Craig, lancèrent les filles.

- Salut Alice et Bonnie. Vous allez bien ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- A merveille. Bon je te laisse Lily, à plus tard.

Lily sourit.

- Décidément tu attaques fort cette année, dit Bonnie, Chris, ensuite Craig.

- Ce ne sont que des amis.

- Oui, pour le moment.

- Mais tu veux bien arrêter un peu. Et d'ailleurs, tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ce qu'il se passait entre Remus et toi.

- Absolument rien ma chère, désolée de te décevoir.

Le professeur McGonagall arriva et les fit entrer dans la salle ce qui eut pour effet de mettre fin à la discussion de Lily et Bonnie.

Elles finirent la journée par un double cours de potions avec le professeur Slughorn. Lily aimait bien les potions, elle était plutôt douée.

- C'est votre dernière année à Poudlard, l'année des ASPIC.

_Toujours le même discours_, pensa Lily. _On y a le droit depuis ce matin_.

- Donc, continua le professeur, cette année nous allons passer à la préparation de potions beaucoup plus complexes, comme celle du Veritaserum, par exemple ou encore le Polynectar. Mais en attendant, nous allons revoir quelques bases. Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer un filtre de paix. Les ingrédients sont au tableau, vous avez deux heures.

Lily prit son chaudron, les ingrédients nécessaires et commença sa potion, à côté d'elle, Bonnie et Alice faisaient pareil.

Le cours était calme. C'est ce que Lily préférait dans les cours de potions, le calme, la tranquillité. Il n'y avait pas de sorts qui fusaient de tous les coins, ni de formules prononcées à tout bout de champs. On entendait parfois un léger crépitement dans le feu, sous le chaudron ou une potion qui bouillait mais c'était tout. Lily avait presque fini sa potion quand un boum retentit dans la salle. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de James Potter. Il avait beau être très intelligent et doué dans toutes les matières, les potions étaient son point faible. Ça n'arrivait pas à chaque cours de potions, heureusement, mais au moins une fois par semaine. Lily se retourna, mi-agacée, mi-amusée, tandis que James se confondait en excuses devant le professeur.

- Je ne doute pas de vos qualités, Monsieur Potter, sinon vous ne seriez pas dans mon cours, dit le professeur Slughorn. Mais je doute de votre attention, ce n'est pas que vous vous y prenez mal, c'est que vous n'êtes pas assez concentré. Et ceci coûtera dix points à votre maison.

Lily sourit, d'un vrai sourire cette fois. Bonnie le remarqua. Etrange alors que James venait de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor

Le cours terminé, les élèves allèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Bonnie et Lily mangèrent toutes les deux car Alice était partie rejoindre Franck et des amis à lui.

- Je pense qu'on va devoir s'habituer à manger toutes les deux, dit Bonnie.

- Tu as raison. Mais on ne peut pas aller contre l'amour.

- A qui le dit tu.

Lily regarda Bonnie suspicieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, demanda-t-elle.

- Rien.

- Bonnie ?

- Quoi ?

- Pas avec moi, je te connais par cœur, toi et moi on est inséparable.

-Après le dîner, quand on sera toutes seules, il y a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes ici.

- Très bien.

Lily avait hâte que le dîner se termine, elle se demandait ce que Bonnie pouvait bien encore mijoter. Aurait-elle une révélation à lui faire sur Sirius ? Ou peut-être sur Remus ?

Une fois qu'elles eurent fini de dîner, Lily était tellement pressée de savoir ce que Bonnie avait à lui dire, qu'elle la tira presque jusqu'à leur chambre.

- Alors je t'écoute, dit-elle.

- Voilà, dit Bonnie. Mais avant de te dire quoi que ce soit, promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver, ni de crier.

- Je te le promets, Bonnie.

- Très bien. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu ressens exactement pour James ?

Lily faillit s'étouffer avec sa respiration.

- Potter ?

- Ecoute, Lily, tu vas dire que je me répète mais il te court après depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant, et je sais très bien que tu ne le détestes pas autant que tu le prétends. J'ai bien vu ton sourire en potions quand le professeur Slughorn parlait de sa concentration.

Lily ne répondit rien mais rosit légèrement.

- Il est mignon, finit-elle par dire.

- Mignon ? Tu te fous de moi Lily. C'est un des deux garçons les plus beaux de ce collège.

- Des deux ? Je suppose que le second c'est Sirius ? Ou peut-être Remus ? Tu t'en t'entends bien avec lui, non ?

- Ne changes pas de sujet, s'il te plait.

- D'accord, dit Lily, résignée.Tu as gagné. Quand j'ai vu James sur le quai 9 ¾ hier matin, j'ai littéralement craqué. Je sais pas, j'ai dû me cogner pendant les vacances, n'empêche qu'il est vraiment beau cette année.

- Il n'y a pas que cette année, Lily, ça fait dix-sept ans qu'il est comme ça.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta Bonnie. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te le piquer. Je voulais juste que tu t'avoues à toi-même que tu le trouvais craquant.

- Tu ne vas pas lui dire, je n'ai pas envie que ça s'ébruite, implora Lily.

- Non, mais si tu ne veux pas le perdre, tu ferais bien de te dépêcher.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand tu es partie ce matin, après sa remarque, je l'ai entendu parler avec Sirius et il en a marre de tes sarcasmes, que tu le méprises et il a ajouté que cette année, il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter car c'était sa dernière année.

- Tu crois que je…

- Je crois pas, j'en suis sûre, dit Bonnie d'un ton sans retour.

- Tu as raison, mais laisse-moi un peu de temps.

- C'est à toi de jouer, pas à moi.

Lily sourit.

- Je peux te poser une question à mon tour ? Demanda Lily.

- Bien sûr.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Remus ?

- Absolument rien, Lily.

- Alors pourquoi tu… Tu te comportes comme ça avec lui ? Et tu es aussi différente avec Sirius.

Bonnie eut un petit rire.

- Tu veux vraiment tout savoir ?

- Oui.

- Je t'ai dis que cet été, j'avais vu Remus, commença Bonnie.C'est un de mes voisins. J'ai longuement parlé avec lui lors du mois d'Août, et il sait ce que je ressens pour Sirius. Il sait tout. Il m'a expliqué que Sirius n'était pas volage comme on le prétend. Les ¾ de ses relations sont des rumeurs, mais il aime s'amuser. Et quand on voit le genre de filles avec qui il s'amuse, je me dis que je ne suis pas du tout son style de filles.

- Mais tu viens de dire qu'il n'avait pas eu toutes les relations qu'on lui donne…

- Non, il aime seulement draguer les filles, pas s'engager, enfin d'après ce que Remus m'a dit.

- Et tu ne penses pas que Remus va lui dire, c'est un de ses meilleurs amis.

- Il m'a promis de ne rien et j'ai confiance en lui.

- Alors tu abandonnes définitivement Sirius ?

Bonnie hocha la tête avec un sourire triste sur le visage.

- NON, hurla Lily.

Bonnie la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Si je vais voir Potter, tu vas voir Sirius.

- Hors de question.

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

- Ecoutes Lily, James est amoureux de toi, tout le monde le sait, alors que Black, il ne sait même que j'existe.

- C'est faux, tu n'as pas vu sa réaction quant tu as embrassé Remus hier soir. Il semblait… Bizarre.

Lily n'avait pas voulu dire jaloux car on ne distinguait jamais bien les émotions de Sirius. Mais cela fit de l'effet à Bonnie.

Enfin, c'est ce que Lily croyait.

- Je suis désolée Lily, mais je t'ai dit que Sirius, c'était du passé.

Lily allait répliquer mais Alice entra dans la chambre. Bonnie en profita pour changer de sujet de conversation.

Alice était de moins en moins avec les filles, c'était compréhensible, elle était amoureuse. Donc Lily et Bonnie profitait du temps qu'elle était ensemble pour chahuter comme avant au lieu de l'asséner avec leurs histoires de cœur.

Ce soir-là, Alice, par inadvertance, fit oublier à Bonnie et Lily leurs problèmes avec les deux plus beaux garçons de l'école en lançant une bataille de polochons. Quiconque serait rentré dans leur chambre au même moment, ce serait cru dans une basse-cour tellement les plumes volaient de partout. Epuisées, les filles s'endormirent sans penser à rien, ne se doutant que quelques chambres plus loin, deux charmants garçons étaient entrain de parler d'elles.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des REVIEWS, je ne mords pas, enfin pas encore .

Plus sérieusement, je suis ouverte à toutes sortes de suggestions, je n'ai pas peur des critiques, si il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas dites-le moi, ça m'aidera.

Voilà, alors pour avoir la suite mardi prochain, laissez-moi des tonnes de reviews lol

Kiss


	4. Douleur Sentimentale

Bon vous avez été gentils alors je vous mets le 4ème chapitre.

RAR :

**Lune** : merci beaucoup pour la review. Plusieurs choses vont se passer dans ce chapitre qui accélèreront plusieurs « choses » et en ralentiront certaines mais je ne t'en dis pas plus à toi de le découvrir.

**Emmaliana** : Merci pour la review

**Amintheita** : Tu as raison les mecs mignons sont rarement célibataires. Mais on parle de James, là, celui qui a toujours aimé Lily merci bisous

**Lovesirius** : bah voilà l'autre chapitre, merci j'espère que la suite te plaira

**Anacofleb** : merci beaucoup pour la review. J'espère que tu aimeras ce qui va suivre.

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

**Douleur Sentimentale**

A Poudlard, le soleil disparaissait peu à peu, laissant place au vent et à la pluie. Lily n'avait pas encore parlé à James, elle n'en avait pas trouvé l'occasion. Il était toujours avec ses amis, mais le plus dur, c'est qu'il semblait ne plus se préoccuper autant d'elle. Certes, il continuait de l'embêter, mais il ne lui posait plus cette question qu'aujourd'hui Lily rêvait d'entendre, « Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi Evans ? ». Lily n'avait pas non plus abandonné son projet d'aider Bonnie, il fallait qu'elle parle à Remus pour en savoir plus.

Bonnie de son côté observait Lily, pour voir comment évoluait sa relation avec James, ce n'était pas gagné. Elle avait aussi pris l'initiative d'éviter Sirius, sous les regards noirs de Lily.

Alice, de son côté, ne comprenait plus rien, Lily lui avait expliqué pour Bonnie et Bonnie lui avait expliqué pour Lily. Elle rigolait de les voir comme ça toutes les deux. On aurait deux petites filles qui essayaient d'espionner l'autre pour voir si elle faisait des bêtises et pour aller le répéter à sa mère. Elle n'avait pas ce problème avec les garçons, elle avait trouvé celui qui lui convenait.

Un soir au dîner, Alice était avec Franck, Bonnie était encore à la bibliothèque et Lily venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Elle aperçut James et les Maraudeurs. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers eux. Sirius la vit arriver et fit signe aux trois autres. James leva vers elle des yeux ronds.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais il faut absolument que je te parle, dit Lily à l'adresse de Remus.

Le regard de James s'assombrit et elle le remarqua.

- C'est urgent, dit-elle.

- Tu peux le dire devant nous Lily, tu sais, dit Sirius. Remus nous le redira après.

Remus lui lança un regard appuyer qui n'échappa pas à Lily.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, je ferais en sortes, qu'il ne vous dise rien et c'est pour ça que je veux lui parler seul à seul, dit-elle avec un regard espiègle.

- A tout à l'heure les gars, lança Remus pour empêcher Sirius de répliquer et James de foudroyer Lily sur place.

Il était jaloux, Lily s'en rendit compte.

_Je marque un point_, pensa-t-elle, _en plus ce n'était pas mon intention. Bientôt James, je viendrais te voir_.

Remus la suivit jusque dans la salle commune. Ils s'assirent dans des fauteuils près du feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais Lily ? Demanda Remus.

- C'est à propos de Bonnie.

Remus ouvrit des grands yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Enfin disons qu'il s'agit aussi de Sirius.

- Je vois.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que Bonnie t'a dit pendant les vacances, ni ce que tu lui as dit. Mais je la connais depuis des années, c'est ma meilleure amie, et je sais ce qu'elle ressent pour Sirius. Mais le problème est que cette année, elle a subitement changé. Elle ne veut plus entendre parler de lui, elle l'évite et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et franchement ça m'inquiète.

- Elle m'a parlé de Sirius pendant les vacances, beaucoup. Elle l'aime. C'est moi qui vais faire en sortes que tu ne lui répètes rien Lily.

- Quoi ?

Lily ne comprenait plus.

- Promets-moi de ne rien répéter à Bonnie, sinon Sirius me tuerait.

- Je te le promets.

- Sirius aime Bonnie, mais il a peur. Comme je l'ai dit à Bonnie cet été, Sirius n'est pas volage, il veut juste s'amuser. Le problème, c'est qu'avec Bonnie, il ne veut pas s'amuser, mais il ne se voit pas aller vers elle. Après tout, ils sont censés se détester, comme James et toi.

Lily rougit, mais elle y voyait soudain plus clair.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à Bonnie ?

- Je te l'ai dit, Sirius m'aurait tué, tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable quand il est énervé. En plus, il croit que Bonnie le déteste. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait tirer un trait sur lui. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non, qu'elle faisait une bêtise en disant cela, elle m'aurait posé des questions auxquelles je n'aurais pas pu répondre sans trahir Sirius et c'est mon meilleur ami. Tu peux le comprendre.

- Bien sûr. Mais il faut faire quelque chose.

- Mais quoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Lily parut abattue.

- Et avec James, tu en es où ? Demanda soudainement Remus.

- Qu…quoi ?

- Arrêtes, je vois bien comment tu le regardes, ça saute aux yeux. Vas-le voir, il est entrain de désespérer. Tu es dure avec lui.

- Je vais aller le voir, et après, je lui dis quoi, « salut James, je sais que ça va paraître bizarre mais tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec moi ? ».

Remus se mit à rire.

- Je vois. Mais s'il te pose la question, tu répondras oui ?

Lily rougit fortement.

- Parafait, déclara Remus.

- Non, pas parfait, tu ne vas rien lui dire du tout, je te l'interdis.

- Mais…

- Non, Remus tu vas te taire, il ne doit rien savoir, d'accord ?

Remus allait dire quelques chose mais le portrait de la Grosse Dame, s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Bonnie qui fut surprise de voir Lily et Remus en pleine discussion.

- C'est d'accord, souffla Remus pour ne pas que Bonnie entende.

Elle s'approcha d'eux.

- Tu ne t'es pas trompé de Maraudeurs, Lily ?

Lily lui jeta un regard noir.

- On ne te voit plus beaucoup en ce moment, Bonnie, dit Remus.

- Je préfère me consacrer à mes études qu'aux choses futiles.

- Parce que Si…

Lily ne finit pas sa phrase à cause du coup de coude de Bonnie.

Remus se mit à rire. Elle le suivirent.

Au même moment, James, Sirius et Peter arrivèrent dans la salle commune.

- Je vois que vous vous amusez bien, dit Sirius d'un ton dur.

Bonnie ne dit rien et préféra monter dans sa chambre.

Lily s'engagea dans les escaliers de son dortoir pour suivre Bonnie mais quand la porte se referma, elle s'arrêta et colla son oreille à la porte pour voir si Remus tenait sa parole.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait Evans ? Demanda James.

- Me parler.

- De quoi ?

- Elle avait raison en disant que je ne pourrais rien vous dire. Elle m'a fait promettre de rien révéler.

- Oh à d'autres Remus.

- On est tes amis, non ? Dit Sirius.

- Mais un Maraudeur tient toujours parole les gars. Mais je te rassure, James, entre Lily et moi, il ne s'est rien passé.

- Mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre Bonnie et toi ? Demanda Sirius.

La conversation devenait intéressante pour Lily.

- On en a déjà parlé, Sirius. Bonnie est une amie, une excellente amie, c'est tout. Vas la voir. Comme toi, James, vas voir Lily.

- Mais je n'arrête pas et…

Mais Lily n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase, elle fut pousser en avant et tomba devant les Maraudeurs.

C'est Bonnie qui l'avait poussé, elle pleurait. Les Maraudeurs la regardaient, ainsi que Lily qui était toujours au sol.

Bonnie s'arrêta mais repartit en courant. Lily lança un regard affolé à Remus, pour savoir si lui, il savait quelque chose, mais il secoua négativement la tête. Lily se releva et courut à la poursuite de Bonnie.

Bonnie avait prit une bonne longueur d'avance. Lily l'avait perdu de vue, c'était facile, ce château était un vrai labyrinthe. Elle parcourut le château pendant près d'une heure, sans aucun résultat. Elle rentra à la salle commune, peut-être que Bonnie y serait revenue.

Les Maraudeurs, sauf Peter étaient là.

- Tu ne l'as pas retrouvé ? Demanda Remus.

- Non, elle s'est volatilisée.

- Tu as été à la tour d'Astronomie ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui.

Il semblait perdu.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a eu ? Demanda James.

_Ils posent les questions à tour de rôle_, pensa Lily.

- Non. On riait et soudain elle est partie.

James monta dans son dortoir tandis que Lily s'asseyait sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains.

Il redescendit au bout de cinq minutes.

- Je serais toi, Evans, j'irais voir du côté Ouest du château, on ne sait jamais et c'est un endroit désert. Elle y est peut-être si elle avait besoin de solitude.

Lily lui souffla un « merci » et partit dans la direction Ouest. Elle trouva aussitôt Bonnie, au fond d'un couloir sans issue, assise parterre, entrain de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Lily s'approcha doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Bonnie leva les yeux vers elle.

- Dis-moi tout.

- C'est mon père. Il… il est mort.

Bonnie éclata de plus belle en sanglots.

- Par Merlin, dit Lily, je suis sincèrement désolée.

Le silence s'installa, parmi les sanglots de Bonnie. Lily attendait que Bonnie se livre d'elle-même, plutôt que de l'assommer avec des questions.

- Ma mère m'a envoyé une lettre. Il est tombé de son balai et il est décédé peu de temps après à Ste-Mangouste, on n'a rien pu faire.

Le père de Bonnie était un joueur de Quidditch professionnel, il était dans l'équipe de Londres. Lily l'avait déjà rencontré quand elle passait ses vacances chez Bonnie. C'était un homme merveilleux qui aimait sa fille plus que tout. Bonnie adorait voir son père jouer, elle volait elle-même très bien et adorait le Quidditch mais elle n'avait pas voulu se présenter aux sélections pour rentrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor car Sirius faisait parti de l'équipe.

Les deux filles restèrent là, assises pendant un long moment. Petit à petit les sanglots de Bonnie diminuaient.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer. Merci Lily.

- De rien, je serai toujours là.

Elle rentrèrent toutes les deux sans un mot jusqu'à la salle commune.

Pour leur plus grande surprise, James, Sirius et Remus étaient encore là.

En les voyant arrivées, Sirius se leva et s'approcha d'elles, enfin, surtout de Bonnie.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il dans une douceur infinie.

Bonnie rougit, mais on ne vit rien, car elle avait trop pleuré et ses yeux comme ses joues étaient déjà rouges. Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Lily ne la suivit pas, Bonnie se douta qu'elle allait expliquer aux garçons ce qui venait de se passer. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, ça lui éviterait de le faire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda James.

- Son père est décédé.

Les yeux de Lily étaient dans le vide.

- Comment ? Demanda Remus.

- Il est tombé de son balai lors d'un match, hier soir et ils n'ont rien pu faire.

Lily leva les yeux vers Sirius qui s'était levé et monta dans son dortoir.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit-elle. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, lui répondit James.

- Prends soin d'elle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Remus.

- Bonne nuit.

Elle leur fit un faible sourire et monta. Bonnie dormait déjà, les larmes l'avaient épuisé.

Lily s'endormit en repensant à ces deux jours.

_Bonnie avait raison_, pensa-telle, _l'année ne commence pas si bien que ça. Ça promet d'être riche en émotions_.

* * *

Voici un extrait du 5ème chapitre pour vous donner envie de me laisser une petite **_review_**, allez faite un petit effort, c'est gratuit, ça prend trente secondes maximum et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir et ça me donne envie de vous mettre la suite.

_Bonnie marcha d'un pas précipité vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle n'avait pas vu que quelqu'un la suivait._

_Elle dit le mot de passe, entra et se laissa aller dans un fauteuil. _

_Elle pleurait, encore. Soudain, elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et cette odeur, la même que ce matin. Elle ne releva pas la tête, c'était inutile pour découvrir l'identité de la personne, elle savait déjà qui c'était._

KISS


	5. Les Larmes d'une Lionne

Salut à tous,

Je voulais poster ce chapitre dans la soirée, mais j'ai un examen jusqu'à 18h30, c'est l'horreur et comme après mon train arrive assez tard, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je le poste tout de suite pour éviter vos foudres lol.

RAR :

**SusyBones** : Je suis du même avis que toi, Remus c'est un peu le garçon que tout le monde aime bien, celui a qui on n'a pas peur de se confier. Remarque, les secrets ça le connaît . Merci pour la review.

**Anacofleb** : merci beaucoup pour la review.

**gotika** : merci, effectivement ta review me fait plaisir, comme à tous les auteurs je pense. Mais j'aime bien savoir si on aime mes fics ou pas, donc quand on la lit et qu'on la suit, j'aime bien savoir pourquoi. Je suis très curieuse lol. Mais tu peux aussi poser des questions, si jamais tu veux que j'éclaircisse des choses.

**Ocaora** : merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes.

**shaeline** : merci beaucoup pour ta review

**Raphou** : merci je suis contente que ma fic te plaise.

J'espère que vous allez aussi aimer ce chapitre, il n'est pas un des plus joyeux de la fic, mais bon faut passer par-là pour avoir la suite

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : 

**Les larmes d'une Lionne**

Le lendemain, Bonnie se réveilla avant ses camarades et descendit dans la salle commune après avoir pris sa douche en vitesse. Il était tôt, très tôt. Le soleil n'avait pas encore percé dans le ciel. Elle ouvrit une fenêtre de la salle commune et regarda la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

De la salle commune de Gryffondor, on pouvait distinguer le lac et une partie de parc de Poudlard, c'était magnifique, les nuances de couleurs, grâce au levé de soleil rendait l'endroit encore plus merveilleux. Bonnie se perdit dans sa contemplation. Elle sursauta et se retourna quand elle entendit un grincement de porte. Sirius venait de descendre de son dortoir. Il avait, lui aussi, mauvaise mine.

- Salut, dit-il.

Bonnie fut surprise, en temps normal, ils ne s'adressaient presque jamais la parole, sauf pour se disputer. Mais, elle se souvint que Lily avait dû lui parler. Ce qui s'était passé la veille lui revint alors en mémoire brutalement.

- Salut.

- Tu vas bien ?

Bonnie baissa les yeux, elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, prêtes à sortir.

- Non, tu ne vas pas bien, ce n'était pas une bonne question. Je suis désolé, toutes mes condoléances pour ton père.

- Merci.

Un silence gênant s'installa.

Bonnie avait toujours les yeux rivés vers le sol et des larmes silencieuses coulaient désormais le long de ses joues.

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et elle sentit deux mains lui entourées les épaules. Inconsciemment, elle passa ses propres mains autour de la taille de Sirius.

Elle pleurait.

- Il… il me manque, pleura-t-elle.

- Je sais, je sais.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir maintenant ?

- Tu n'es pas toute seule.

Elle pleura de plus belle et Sirius resserra son étreinte.

Bonnie se laissait aller dans ses bras, contre son corps si chaud, si rassurant, si fort, si enivrant. Il sentait bon. Ses larmes cessèrent mais elle ne voulait pas le lâcher pour autant. Elle remercia intérieurement Lily de lui avoir expliqué. Elle rêvait de ce moment depuis des années, mais dans d'autres circonstances, bien évidemment. Dans ses rêves, son père était toujours vivant, elle ne pleurait pas et Sirius l'aimait.

- Merci, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Tu me la déjà dit.

L'ébauche d'un sourire faillit apparaître sur son visage.

- Ça va aller ?

- Oui.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et se regardèrent, quelque peu gênés.

- Je vais… je vais aller réveiller les filles, dit Bonnie en filant dans son dortoir.

_Ma vieille, tu viens de te faire avoir. Non, mais et le trait que tu as tiré sur lui?_ pensa-t-elle. _Il est entrain de s'effacer._

Elle alla réveiller Lily et Alice qui la prirent aussitôt dans leurs bras, sans la moindre parole, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Les deux filles se préparèrent tandis que Bonnie reprit sa contemplation de l'extérieur. Du dortoir des filles et de sa chambre, notamment, on distinguait une partie de la forêt interdite. C'était beau, tous ces arbres à perte de vue. Bonnie repensa à son père mais étrangement, les larmes ne lui vinrent pas. Elle aimait son père plus que tout, c'était le seul homme qui ne l'ait jamais aimé à sa juste valeur. Elle adorait le voir voler, personne ne volait comme lui. Il n'avait aucune peur et il la protégeait. Qui allait la protéger maintenant qu'il n'était plus là ?

Elle fut sortit de sa rêverie par Lily et Alice qui l'appelèrent pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner.

En entrant, elle aperçut aussitôt Sirius, ses yeux s'étaient posé automatiquement sur lui. Elle s'assit un peu à l'écart, ne voulant pas être dérangée. Le courrier venait d'arriver et les murmures s'élevaient déjà. Le père de Bonnie était un célèbre joueur de Quidditch, les journaux devaient parler de lui. Elle sentit les yeux se tourner vers elle et elle eut envie de fondre sous la table. Les larmes lui revenaient. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et essaya de manger, mais son estomac était noué. Le professeur Dumbledore s'avança vers leur table. Tout le monde les fixait, jamais le professeur Dumbledore ne s'était déplacé vers un élève en plein milieu de la Grande Salle.

- Excusez-moi, Miss Cooper, mais j'ai appris la nouvelle et j'aimerais vous souhaiter mes sincères condoléances pour votre père. C'était un homme formidable.

- Merci professeur.

Bonnie semblait totalement paralyser.

- Votre mère va venir aujourd'hui, poursuivit Dumbledore.

Elle en resta bouche bée.

- Tr… très bien, merci… professeur.

- Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher lorsqu'elle sera là, en attendant vous allez aller en cours.

Bonnie acquiesça.

Elle se leva sans avoir touché à son assiette et remonta dans son dortoir.

Lily voulut la suivre, mais Alice la retint par le bras.

- Elle a besoin d'être seule, dit-elle.

Lily se rassit.

- Je n'aime pas la laisser seule aussi.

- Elle ne va pas faire de bêtises.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Sirius vient juste de partir.

Lily tourna la tête vers les Maraudeurs, ils n'étaient plus que trois. Il manquait, effectivement Sirius.

Bonnie marcha d'un pas précipité vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle n'avait pas vu que quelqu'un la suivait.

Elle dit le mot de passe, entra et se laissa aller dans un fauteuil.

Elle pleurait, encore. Soudain, elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et cette odeur, la même que ce matin. Elle ne releva pas la tête, c'était inutile pour découvrir l'identité de la personne, elle savait déjà qui c'était.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Sanglota-t-elle.

- Je n'aime pas voir les filles pleurer, surtout quand elles sont aussi belles.

Bonnie eut un petit rire nerveux et repoussa doucement Sirius.

- Vas t'en… S'il te plait.

- Mais…

Elle monta dans sa chambre et pleura de plus belle.

Ce n'était parce que c'était elle, il faisait ça avec chaque fille car il n'aimait pas voir les filles pleurer.

_Je ne dois pas penser. Bonnie arrêtent de penser à lui. Tu as tiré une croix dessus. Oublies-le_, se dit-elle.

Lily et Alice virent Sirius revenir la mine déconfite et décidèrent d'aller voir Bonnie.

Elle montèrent dans leur dortoir et trouvèrent Bonnie allongée sur le lit, la tête plongée sur son oreiller qu'elle était entrain d'inonder de ses larmes.

- Bonnie ! S'écria Lily en se jetant sur elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Alice.

- Il ne m'aime pas, dit Bonnie avec un faible sourire.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- Sirius. Il est venu me voir, c'est pour ça que vous ne m'avez pas suivi. _Je n'aime pas voir les filles pleurer_, et moi qui croyais que… Ce matin, il m'a prise aussi dans ses bras, j'étais si bien. Ça m'a redonné du courage mais là…

- Chut, dit Alice en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Viens, sèches tes larmes. On doit aller en cours.

Bonnie se leva, alla dans la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage et ressortie pour aller en cours.

En arrivant dans les serres, pour son cours de Botanique, elle croisa le regard de Sirius, mais elle aurait été incapable de dire ce qu'il contenait. Elle s'assit en silence et suivit le cours distraitement, en se demandant quand sa mère aller arriver.

Le cours passa, lentement, trop lentement. Bonnie ne suivait même plus, elle aurait été incapable de répondre à une question du professeur Chourave. Elle faisait acte de présence, rien de plus. Elle enchaîna avec un cours d'histoire de la magie où elle ne connaissait même pas le sujet puis se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour son déjeuner. Lily et Alice ne disaient rien mais l'observaient. Lily n'avait jamais vu son amie dans cet état. Bonnie qui était toujours joyeuse, souriante, gentille, avec une pointe d'amabilité qu'elle réservait à des personnes qu'elle aimait et tentait de se le cacher, n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Lily avait aussi remarqué que Sirius ne lâchait Bonnie des yeux. Il surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes. L'ambiance aurait été autre, elle se serait empressée de le dire à Bonnie et de la pousser dans ses bras.

Dans l'après-midi, ils reprirent par un cours d'Enchantements. Bonnie, comme depuis le début de la journée, ne suivait pas vraiment le cours, elle le survolait.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Le professeur Dumbledore entra sous l'œil attentif de tous les élèves. Bonnie sursauta, comme si elle était subitement revenue à la réalité. C'était l'heure. Sa mère était là.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, professeur Flitwick, dit le directeur de Poudlard, mais je viens chercher Miss Cooper.

- Très bien professeur.

Bonnie regarda le professeur Flitwick, puis le professeur Dumbledore. Elle se leva sans un mot et s'avança vers la porte. Elle se tourna vers Lily et Alice avant de sortir et croisa par la même occasion le regard de Sirius.

Elle suivit Dumbledore jusqu'à son bureau, toujours en silence. Il prononça le mot de passe de la gargouille et il monta les escaliers en colimaçon.

Le professeur Dumbledore eut à peine ouvert la porte que Bonnie se rua dans les bras de sa mère et pleura, encore.

Le professeur Dumbledore prit place derrière son bureau sans un mot.

- Ne pleure pas ma chérie, il faut être forte. Chut, lui dit sa mère d'une voix douce.

Bonnie se calma doucement. Elle releva la tête vers sa mère qui lui essuya quelques larmes. Puis elle s'assit sur une chaise à côté d'elle.

- Miss Cooper, dit le professeur Dumbledore. Vous allez rentrer chez vous quelques jours, le temps de l'enterrement. C'est un choc terrible pour vous et vous allez devoir vous reposer. Vous partirez dans une heure, le temps de prendre quelques affaires et de dire au revoir à vos amis.

- Bien… mais pour les cours ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Evans et Miss Graham s'en chargeront pour vous.

- Merci professeur.

- Vas-y ma chérie, je te rejoins dans le Hall tout à l'heure.

Bonnie s'en alla, laissant derrière sa mère et le professeur Dumbledore.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, les cours étaient déjà terminés et tous les élèves étaient là. Alice et Lily se ruèrent sur elle.

- Ça va ? Demanda Lily.

Bonnie sourit mais intérieurement elle avait envie de crier. Elle détestait cette question. Bien sûr que non, ça n'allait pas. Mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Je vais rentrer avec ma mère, dit-elle.

- Quoi ?

C'était Sirius qui avait crié.

- Pour quelques jours seulement, continua-t-elle comme pour répondre à sa question.

Bonnie prépara ses affaires, embrassa ses amies, Remus et lança un dernier regard à Sirius avant de rejoindre sa mère.

Elle montèrent toutes les deux dans une calèche et regagnèrent la gare de Pré-au-Lard, où elle prirent la poudre de cheminette jusque chez elle.

Deux jours avaient passé et Lily et Alice ne cessait de penser à Bonnie, pour savoir si elle allait bien, si tout allait bien. Elles n'étaient pas les seules à s'inquiéter pour Bonnie, un charmant Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs et gracieux et aux yeux mystérieux se rongeait les sangs. Lily avait essayé de lui parler mais il faisait comme si de rien n'était.

_Un garçon reste un garçon_, pensa-t-elle. _Ils préféreraient mourir que d'avouer leurs sentiments et risquer de blesser leur fierté._

Les garçons ne sont pas les seuls dans ce cas, les filles aussi… du moins certaines.

Lily avait oublié James, elle n'était pas allée lui parler et Bonnie la tuerait pour ça. Mais elle attendait le retour de sa meilleure amie pour le faire. En plus, James ne la harcelait plus et elle enrageait.

- Va le voir, lui dit Alice alors que Lily était entrain de fusiller James du regard dans un coin de la salle commune.

- Hors de question.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui l'autre jour me parlait de la fierté masculine ?

- Et ce n'est pas toi qui l'année dernière, clamait haut et fort la solidarité féminine ?

- Très bien, je jette les armes, mais je reviendrais à la charge… et avec du renfort.

- Dès que Bonnie revient, je me jette dans ses bras.

Alice pouffa de rire.

- En attendant, poursuivit Lily, c'est dans les bras de Morphée que j'ai envie de me jeter. Je vais me coucher.

- Je te rejoins, je vais souhaiter bonne nuit à mon petit ami, parce que moi j'en ai un.

- Heureuse de l'apprendre.

Alice lui tira la langue et Lily monta se coucher, elle s'endormit aussitôt en rêvant d'un jeune homme aux yeux noisettes et aux cheveux en bataille.

Le lendemain, c'était le week-end. On était samedi. La grasse matinée était au rendez-vous. Lily se réveilla alors que le soleil commençait à s'élever dans le ciel. Elle regarda et vit le lit de Bonnie, vide, mais celui d'Alice, bougé.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Bonnie assise dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée.

- Bonnie, cria Lily en se jetant sur elle.

- Lily.

Le visage de Bonnie s'illumina.

- Tu nous as tellement manqué.

- Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué.

- Tu tiens le coup ?

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec ma mère et je sais que mon père aurait voulu que je sois heureuse alors je ne vais pas laisser abattre.

- Bien dit.

- J'aimerais par contre, éviter le sujet, qu'on évite les petits regards en coin pour voir si je vais bien, et les sourires réconfortants.

- Pas de problème.

- On va réveiller Alice ?

- Tout de suite.

Les deux Gryffondors coururent dans les escaliers, non sans ameuter tout leur dortoir.

* * *

Voici un extrait du chapitre 6 que je publierais mardi : 

_- Bon, c'est sûr que certaines ne vont jamais s'en remettre et tu vas faire des jalouses et te faire des ennemis, mais c'est un risque à prendre, dit Bonnie._

_- Tu le prendrais toi ?_

_- Heu…_

_- Oui, elle le prendrait, mais elle tient à vivre encore un peu, expliqua Alice. Si elle sortait avec notre cher Sirius, ce n'est pas des ennemis qu'elle se ferait, mais elle signerait plutôt sa mise à mort._

Il contiendra de nouveau assez de dialogues, je suis désolée, mais je vous assure qu'il est bien lol, je vais pas dire le contraire.

PS : N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, si vous voulez savoir des trucs qui vous échappent, pour me dire ce que vous voulez, je suis ouverte à tout lol.

donc voilà, une lecture / une review, non ? Allez un petit effort, pour me faire plaisir !

KISS


	6. Plan de Séduction

Une auteur m'a appris en publiant un new chapitre que maintenant, il est interdit de faire des RAR dans les chapitres !

Donc je ne vais plus en faire dans mes chapitres, mais je vous les ferais personnellement, alors si vous n'êtes pas enregistré mais que vous me laissez une review, mettez votre adresse e-mail que je puisse vous répondre

Je le ferais, promis, en attendre je vais juste dire un merci à :

**Anacofleb**

**SusyBones**

**amintheta**

**manon** (pour Remus ça va venir mais pas tout de suite)

**marge** (certains n'aimes qd il y a trop de dialogues)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : 

**Plan de Séduction**

Bonnie avait reprit les cours, tout était redevenu normal. La semaine qui avait suivi son retour, tout le monde jetait des regard à Bonnie pour savoir comment elle allait. Ceci l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle n'avait pas reparlé à Sirius. D'ailleurs on pouvait dire qu'ils s'évitaient plus ou moins. La jeune fille n'avait pas oublié ce qui c'était passé, ni ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle avait gravé ces moments dans un coin de sa mémoire et y repensait de temps en temps. Lily, non plus, n'avait pas oublié les paroles de Remus, elle mourait d'envie d'en parler à sa meilleure amie, mais quelques chose l'en empêchait.

Un mois avait passé, depuis la rentrée, et Lily n'avait toujours pas parlé à James.

- Tu ne devais pas aller lui parler ? demanda Bonnie.

- Ah ! Oui et tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? « Salut James, veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »

- Tu ne nous l'as pas déjà cette phrase ? Demanda Alice.

- C'est ça, moquez-vous de moi.

- Il est fou de toi, il ne dira pas non.

- Mais, il est de notoriété publique que je le déteste.

- Oh ! Arrête tout le monde n'attend que ça, que vous sortiez enfin ensemble.

- Bon, c'est sûr que certaines ne vont jamais s'en remettre et tu vas faire des jalouses et te faire des ennemis, mais c'est un risque à prendre, dit Bonnie.

- Tu le prendrais toi ?

- Heu…

- Oui, elle le prendrait, mais elle tient à vivre encore un peu, expliqua Alice. Si elle sortait avec notre cher Sirius, ce n'est pas des ennemis qu'elle se ferait, mais elle signerait plutôt sa mise à mort.

- Alice tu n'es pas drôle. Et de toutes façons, il n'y a aucun risque. Je ne sortirais jamais avec Black.

- Ne jamais dire jamais, Bonnie, dit Lily.

- Alors pourquoi tu viens juste le dire ?

- Tu deviens de plus en plus susceptible lorsqu'on parle de Sirius, dit Alice.

- Dans ce cas, vous n'avez qu'à pas en parler.

- Mais nous, nous n'avons rien contre lui.

- Mais moi non plus.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec lui, demanda Lily.

- Vous êtes mes amies ou mes ennemis, il faut choisir.

- Tes amies.

- Alors arrêtez sinon vous allez devenir mes ennemis.

- Si on ne peux plus rien dire.

- Il y a d'autres sujets.

- Oui, mais celui-là est très intéressant, dit Lily, en rigolant.

- Et puis je te signale que notre sujet principal, c'était James et toi.

- Bonnie marque un point, s'exclama Alice.

- Vous êtes chiantes, les filles.

- On le fait exprès.

- J'avais remarqué.

- Alors, établissons un plan de drague.

- Non.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, tu n'auras rien à faire, le but, c'est juste qu'il vienne te draguer alors là, tu sortiras enfin avec lui, dit Bonnie.

- Vous y avez penser depuis longtemps ?

- A quoi ?

- A ce plan foireux.

- Oui, dit Alice après avoir lancé un regard à Bonnie.

- Très bien, je jette les armes. Amenez-moi sur le bûcher.

- Oui et ton sauveur va venir te délivrer, dit Bonnie avec un air théâtral.

- Je vous écoute.

- Alors on va faire en sorte que tu te rapproches de James mais sans en avoir l'air, expliqua Alice.

- Et comment ?

Alice et Bonnie se regardèrent.

- Je vois que vous êtes au point, dit Lily ironiquement.

- Oh ! C'est bon, et puis tu te serais décidé avant on n'en serait pas là et toi, tu serais déjà avec James.

- Mais…

- Stop ! Cria Alice pour se faire entendre et couper cours à la conversation de ses deux amies. J'ai une idée mais pour cela, il va falloir faire quelques sacrifices.

Alice regarda longuement Bonnie.

- Quoi ? S'exclama cette dernière.

- Eh bien, je n'ai rien contre les Maraudeurs, contrairement à vous et puis Franck s'entend bien avec eux. Alors je pourrais lui demander de nous aider.

- Non, dit Lily, je ne veux pas que toute l'école soit au courant.

- Parce que tu comptes te cacher quand tu sortiras avec lui ? Alors comme je disais, Je vais aller voir Franck et lui dire qu'on mange ensemble. Là on va s'installer juste à côté des Maraudeurs et vous allez venir nous rejoindre pour manger avec moi le plus naturellement possible.

- Mais où sont les sacrifices ? Demanda Lily.

- Tu veux que je mange avec Sirius.

- Les voilà les sacrifices, dit Alice en se tournant vers Lily.

Avant que Bonnie ait eu le temps de dire quoi que soit, Lily la regarda avec des yeux qui l'imploraient.

- Bon, c'est d'accord, mais vous me le revaudrait.

- Ne t'inquiète ma petite Bonnie, après ce sera ton tour, on t'arrangera une petite romance avec Sirius.

- D'une, je ne suis pas petite, Alice, et ensuite ce n'est pas une petite romance que je veux mais…

Bonnie plaqua la main devant sa bouche, consciente d'en avoir trop dit.

- Tu avoues enfin, dit Alice.

- Je n'y croyais plus, s'exclama Lily à son tour.

- Non, les filles.

- Trop tard.

- Laissez-moi régler ça toute seule, s'il vous plait.

- Très bien, tu as un mois, pour te déclarer, commença Lily.

- Après quoi, nous prendrons les choses en mains.

Bonnie semblait réfléchir.

- Deux mois, dit-elle.

- Un.

- Deux.

Alice et Lily échangèrent un regard.

- Très bien, deux mois, pas un jour de plus.

- Et si on allait manger, proposa Alice. J'ai faim.

- Dis plutôt que tu as envie de voir Franck.

- Aussi.

Elles descendirent dans la salle commune.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent en bas des marches, Lily qui était devant se stoppa nette, puis remonta en quatrième vitesse dans son dortoir en bousculant ses deux amies.

Bonnie, comme Alice, resta bouche bée, devant le spectacle.

James était entrain d'embrasser Amy Brooks, une sixième année de Gryffondor, avec qui les filles s'entendaient plutôt bien… en temps normal.

« Faire comme si de rien n'était », pensa Bonnie, « et aller voir Lily mais pas tout de suite. »

Alice et Bonnie échangèrent un regard entendu et Alice se dirigea vers Franck qui était avec les Maraudeurs, Bonnie alla s'asseoir à la table de la Salle Commune et feuilleta un livre qui traînait.

Le livre ne l'intéressait pas mais il fallait qu'elle s'occupe pour ne frapper Amy et James par la même occasion. Intérieurement elle fulminait, comment pouvait-on dire aimer une fille et en embrasser une autre.

- Bonnie, excuses-moi, dit Amy en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Bonnie leva les yeux vers elle, comment osait-elle venir lui parler.

« Rester calme », pensa Bonnie.

- Oui ?

- Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider en Potions. Alice m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas et que tu étais assez forte.

- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à James ?

Le ton de sa voix avait été dur et sec, mais elle ne tenait pas à s'excuser.

Elle se leva, poussa légèrement Amy qui était surprise et monta dans le dortoir des filles.

Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre James demander :

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre, et entendit les pleurs de Lily avant même de la voir.

Elle était assise sur son lit, les jambes repliées et la tête dans les genoux.

Bonnie sentit toute sa colère s'évanouir et un sentiment de tristesse s'empara d'elle. Elle s'approcha de Lily et la serra contre elle.

- Il n'en vaut pas la peine, dit-elle. Tu avais raison.

Lily ne répondit pas.

- Arrête, ne pleure plus, pas pour lui.

- Comment tu fais ? Demanda Lily qui commençait à s'arrêter de pleurer.

- Comment je fais pour faire quoi ?

- Pour regarder Sirius flirter avec toutes ces filles.

- Je fais la même chose que toi, je pleure.

- Mais…

- Mais vous ne le voyez pas.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu n'y es pour rien. En revanche, moi, je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû faire en sorte que tu ailles voir James, enfin, te pousser à aller le voir.

- Mais… je … je l'aime.

- Alors on va passer au plan de la jalousie, dit vivement Bonnie.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas le rendre jaloux.

Lily eut un sourire malin.

- Pour que tu ne protestes pas, dit Bonnie, c'est que tu dois vraiment être amoureuse de lui.

- Autant que toi pour Sirius.

Bonnie perdit son sourire. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu et poursuivit.

- Je pense que Chris sera parfait.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Du préfet-en-chef, celui qui t'as ouvertement dragué lors de la rentrée.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? C'est un coureur de jupons.

- Justement, en te voyant avec lui, James va fulminer de rage. Il ne voudra pas qu'un garçon comme lui t'approches alors, il va être jaloux et il va te reconquérir.

- Tu as l'air sur de toi.

- Ce plan est infaillible, dit Bonnie en relevant la tête et en prenant un air de fierté.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait avec Sirius ?

- Parce que Sirius ne m'aime pas, dit Bonnie d'un ton sans réplique. Maintenant nous allons manger, nous étions bien descendu pour ça, non ?

- Si, mais je te préviens, il est hors de question que je m'assois avec les Maraudeurs.

- Tu m'en vois soulager. Manger en présence de Sirius m'aurait provoqué une indigestion.

- C'est vrai qu'à force de la regarder tu te serais étouffée.

- Sans commentaires.

Lily se mit à rire.

Bonnie avait le don de lui faire oublier ses problèmes alors qu'elle-même en avait. Elle s'occupait toujours plus d'autres que d'elle-même. Lily retrouvait toujours le sourire avec Bonnie.

Elle descendirent toutes les deux dans la salle commune en rigolant.

En les apercevant, Alice les regarda bizarrement, mais Bonnie lui fit comprendre d'un regard que tout allait bien.

Lily passa devant James et Amy la tête haute et Bonnie remarqua que James lui avait lancé un regard noir.

Bonnie fit un grand sourire à Remus sous le regard impassible de Sirius.

- Vous allez où les filles ? Cria Alice.

- A la chasse, répondit Lily.

- Quoi ?

Lily et Bonnie éclatèrent de rire.

- Non, pour le moment on va manger, après on verra.

Puis elles sortirent tranquillement.

Passées le tableau, Lily se tourna vers Bonnie. Son sourire avait disparu.

- C'est dur, dit-elle.

- Je sais, mais fais comme moi, garde un sourire en permanence sur les lèvres et personnes ne posera de questions.

* * *

comme je vous l'avaisdit il y a beaucoup de dialogues /

voici un extrait du prochain chapitre pour vous faire patientez jusqu'à vendredi, mais aussi pour vous donnez l'envie de me laisser une review lol

_- Lily va à Pré-au-Lard avec Chris Patterson? Demanda Remus. _

_Le sourire de Bonnie s'agrandit encore plus. _

_- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ? demanda-t-elle suspicieusement. _

_- Moi ? Non. Mais je connais un autre lion qui est fou de rage. _

_- C'est bon signe. _

_- Vous aviez tout prévu n'est-ce pas? _

_- Nous ? Mon cher Remus c'est mal nous connaître. _

Bisous et à vendredi

bon film à ceux qui ont la chance de voir HP4 demain, moi je vais devoir patienter encore _snif _


	7. Sentiments Aveugles

Chapitre 7 :

**Sentiments Aveugles**

La vie nous réserve bien des surprises, pendant des années, James Potter n'a cessé de clamer haut et fort son amour pour Lily. Alors qu'elle semblait enfin décider à répondre à son amour, il s'en est lassé. Et il est allé voir ailleurs. Disons que ses lèvres étaient ailleurs, mais son cœur était toujours à elle, il l'avait enfoui dans sa douleur qui à force, ne l'atteignait même plus.

_Le temps ne joue pas en notre faveur, contrairement à ce que les adultes puissent dire_, pensa Bonnie. _Je suis maudite, je déteste Sirius Black._

Non, le temps était définitivement contre elle.

Ses amies lui avaient laissé deux mois pour allez voir Sirius Black et lui avouer son amour. Mais, elle en était incapable. Chaque fois qu'il était dans les parages, elle jouait les inaccessibles, relevant la tête et se réfugiant vers Remus. Le légendaire courage des Gryffondor semblait lui aussi aller contre elle.

Remus savait tout… du moins, il devinait tout. Lily aussi était venue se confier à lui.

Décidément, il devait être la bonne personne, l'âme généreuse. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Justement, connaissant également les pensées et sentiments de ses amis, il ne pensait qu'à les aider. Cependant, c'était mal parti, James le soupçonnait de tourner autour de Lily et Sirius lui jetait des regards noirs à chaque fois que Bonnie passait près d'eux. Leur amitié n'était, heureusement, pas touchée.

Lily n'était pas allée voir le charmant préfet-en-chef. Elle n'en eut pas besoin, il était venu de lui-même un jour, alors qu'elle était dans la Grande Salle avec Bonnie pour le repas du soir. Dumbledore venait d'annoncer une prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard et Chris était venu aussitôt.

Lily sortait de la Grande Salle avec Bonnie quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement pour faire à Chris. Elle échangea un regard avec Bonnie qui salua Chris et les laissa seuls.

- Salut Lily.

- Salut Chris. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Question inutile, elle se douta déjà de la réponse.

- Voilà, j'aurais aimé savoir pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, si… si tu voulais bien venir avec moi.

Lily regarda Chris. Ses bonnes résolutions d'oublier James et de le rendre jaloux s'envolèrent bien vite, Bonnie n'était pas là pour la soutenir, et elle se sentait moins forte.

Voyant son hésitation, Chris s'empressa d'ajouter.

- Ecoutes, Lily, je ne vais pas t'attaquer, si c'est ce qui te fait peur. Quand je te fais des compliments, je te taquine, quoi que ce soit vrai, je ne vais pas te harceler comme Potter, tu n'as rien à craindre.

En l'entendant prononcer le nom de Potter, le cœur de Lily se resserra.

_James…,_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle allait dire non, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait, elle n'en avait pas la force, elle devait l'oublier.

- Lily ?

- Heu…

A ce même moment, James Potter sortit de la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses amis et Amy coura après lui pour le rattraper et lui prendre la main. James jeta un coup d'œil à Lily puis à Chris.

- C'est d'accord, dit Lily à Chris.

Elle se retint de sourire, ça aurait paru louche. Mais le regard glacial que lui lança James lui montra qu'il avait compris la conversation.

Elle fit, cependant, un large sourire à Chris avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et de se diriger vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, les Maraudeurs étaient comme à leur habitude dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée. Elle remarqua que Amy n'était là, à sa grande satisfaction, mais elle nota aussi le regard que Sirius lançait à Bonnie, comme s'il se battait contre lui-même, comme s'il hésitait à faire quelque chose.

Elle s'avança près d'Alice et Bonnie qui étaient assises sur la grande table entrain de faire leurs devoirs.

- Vous travaillez sur quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Que voulait Chris ? Demanda Bonnie.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Notre devoir de potions. Alors ?

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Oui, mais tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Oui.

- Mais c'est génial, Lily, s'exclama Alice.

- J'espère… , soupira Lily.

Bonnie échangea un regard avec Alice qui avait l'air amusé de la situation.

- Bon je vais me mettre aussi au travail.

Lily sortit ses affaires mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas ses devoirs d'Arithmancie.

- J'ai oublié mes livres à la bibliothèque.

- Ne prends pas cet air abattu, ce n'est pas grave, dit Alice. En plus, je vais venir avec toi, il me manque un livre pour les Potions.

- Vous me laisser toute seule, s'indigna Bonnie.

- On revient de suite.

- Oui, en espérant que vous ne croisez ni Chris ni Franck dans les couloirs.

Alice sourit et Lily et elle sortirent de la salle commune.

Bonnie ne s'était pas trompée, les filles n'étaient toujours pas revenues. Elles avaient dû faire une rencontre pendant le trajet.

Petit à petit, la salle commune se vidait.

Remus vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

En levant la tête, elle le vit avec un grand sourire, elle n'osait même pas imaginer la tête que devait faire Sirius derrière son dos.

- Bonsoir, dit-il.

- Bonsoir, tu vas bien ?

- Très bien depuis ce matin.

Elle sourit à cette remarque.

- Lily va à Pré-au-Lard avec Chris Patterson ? Demanda Remus.

Le sourire de Bonnie s'agrandit encore plus.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ? demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

- Moi ? Non. Mais je connais un autre lion qui est fou de rage.

- C'est bon signe.

- Vous aviez tout prévu n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous ? Mon cher Remus c'est mal nous connaître.

Bonnie avait regard malicieux qui fit rire Remus.

- Nous avions, en effet, prévu quelque chose, expliqua-t-elle, mais ce n'était pas ça. Mais vu que ceci a l'air de fonctionner, c'est tant mieux. Où est Amy ?

- Partie se coucher, elle a dû avoir peur de la colère de James quand nous sommes arrivés ici.

Bonnie se mit à rire.

James arriva vers leur table et Bonnie le regarda d'un air grave.

- On monte Remus. Bonne nuit.

- J'arrive, répondit Remus.

James fit un bref signe de tête à Bonnie et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle vit que Peter le suivit mais pas Sirius. Elle devait être encore dans le fauteuil. Remus jeta un coup par dessus l'épaule de Bonnie et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de rejoindre James et Peter.

Bonnie se doutait qu'il était là, qu'il attendait.

La salle commune était pratiquement déserte à part un ou deux élèves qui lisaient dans un coin ou finissaient leurs devoirs.

Elle le sentit s'approcher d'elle.

Il s'assit à la même place que Remus mais Bonnie ne leva pas les yeux de son parchemin cette fois-ci.

Pourquoi ? Elle avait peur.

De quoi ? Elle ne savait pas.

Mais elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise.

Elle savait, néanmoins, que jamais Sirius ne lui ferait du mal. Mais il avait un caractère explosif, tout le monde le savait.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? lui demanda Sirius.

Elle décida de relever la tête et de poser sa plume, par précaution.

- Je fais quoi ?

- Tu joues avec Remus ?

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux.

- Je te demande pardon, dit-elle, mais je ne joue pas avec Remus. On est ami, je ne vois pas où est le problème, à moins que tu n'acceptes pas le fait qu'il puisse me parler.

Sirius fronça les sourcils devant la dernière remarque de Bonnie.

- Et de toutes façons, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, continua Bonnie. Remus est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, non ? Tu as décidé de jouer à la nounou ?

Là, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, Sirius se redressa et regarda Bonnie droit dans les yeux.

- ÇA NE T'A PAS DERANGE L'AUTRE FOIS QUAND TU PLEURAIS QUE JE VIENNE TE CONSOLER.

- PARDON ?

Le ton était monté d'un cran. Toutes les têtes encore présentes se tournèrent vers eux.

Une dispute Cooper-Black n'avait pas eu lieu depuis longtemps.

- JE NET'AI JAMAIS RIEN DEMANDE, BLACK, hurla Bonnie. TU ES VENU PAR TOI-MÊME,JE TE SIGNALE.

- AVOUES QUE TU ETAIS CONTENTE.

- QUE TU METTES TES SALES PATTES DE PERVERS SUR MOI ? NON. TU ME DEGOUTES, BLACK. JE NE PENSAIS PAS QU'UN JOUR JE PUISSE TE DETESTER A CE POINT. TU ES AUSSI NOIR QUE TON NOM, TU AS BEAU RENIE TA FAMILLE, PARFOIS JE ME DIS QUE TU ES PAREIL, TU ES EGOÏSTE, PRETENTIEUX...

- Epargne ta salive, je connais déjà la chanson, la coupa-t-il.

Bonnie était au bord des larmes, elle venait de lui dire qu'elle le détestait et pourtant, Merlin lui-même savait que c'était faux. Les paroles de Sirius venaient de l'atteindre en plein cœur.

La barrières de ses yeux venait de se rompre et des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

En voyant ça, le visage de Sirius perdit toute trace de colère.

Il esquissa un geste vers elle mais elle le repoussa violemment.

- Bonnie.

-VAS-T'EN !

Il l'avait appelé par son prénom… une nouvelle fois.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Alice et Lily revinrent dans la salle commune.

Sirius fit demi-tour et monta dans son dortoir tandis que les deux filles se précipitèrent sur une Bonnie en larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Alice.

- Rien, répondit Bonnie avant de monter dans son propre dortoir, suivies de ses deux amies.

Elle enleva ses vêtements et se mit en pyjama sans un mot. Alice et Lily l'imitèrent. Elles essayaient de savoir ce qui c'était passé mais elles voyaient bien que Bonnie était en colère.

Finalement Lily se lança quitte à recevoir les foudres de son amie.

- Bonnie ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Oui ?

Le ton de Bonnie était calme et Lily reprit son courage et lui posa la question.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Sirius ?

- On s'est disputé.

- Mais… pourquoi ? demanda Bonnie.

- Tu lui as dis que tu…

- Non, s'exclama Bonnie. Je parlais avec Remus, il est venu s'asseoir avec moi quand vous êtes parties et après il est partit se coucher avec James et Peter. Et Sirius est venu me voir. Il m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je « joue » avec Remus, ça m'a énervé. Comment peut-il penser ça ? Non, mais vraiment, Remus est un ami, c'est tout.

- Oui, nous, on le sait, dit calmement Alice en voyant que Bonnie allait s'énerver de nouveau. Mais lui, il ne le sait pas.

- En résumé, il vient de te faire une crise de jalousie, acheva de dire Lily.

Bonnie releva la tête, les yeux rouges et regarda ses deux amies à tour de rôle comme si elles étaient folles, puis elle secoua la tête.

- On te l'avait dit, Bonnie. Tu ne laisses pas Sirius indifférent.

- Au moins, maintenant tu as la preuve que tu voulais, dit Lily.

Bonnie sourit timidement.

- Merci les filles.

- De rien, ma chérie, dit Lily en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Et moi ? Dit Alice. Je peux avoir un câlin ?

- Bien sûr, viens.

Alors que les trois filles rentrèrent dans leurs couvertures, Bonnie sortit la tête de ses rideaux à baldaquin et regarda Lily.

- Au fait, Lily.

- Oui ?

- Pour James, ça a marché. Il est jaloux. Quand il t'a vu avec Chris, il s'est énervé et Amy est partie.

Le visage de Lily se perdit dans le vague.

- Vous êtes vraiment compliquer les filles, soupira Alice.

Lily et Bonnie se mirent à rire silencieusement avant de tirer une dernière fois les rideaux de leur lit à baldaquin et de sombrer dans les rêves, des rêves mettant en scène deux charmants garçons, à priori jaloux.

* * *

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews.

Un grand merci à **SusyBones, Perruche Cenevole, Anacofleb, gotika, lovedavidanders, manon, zazo, Nini Poboski, ladybird, Canelia, amintheita.**

J'espère avoir répondu à vos questions dans les RARs personnels, en tout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, je m'en lasse pas lol.

extrait du chapitre suivant :

_Bonnie ne savait pas quoi répliquer à ça. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle rougisse… trop tard. _

_- Une elfe timide? dit-il. _

_- Tais-toi! Tu danses mieux quand tu es muet. _

_Il sourit. _

_- Alors arrêtons de danser et allons parler. _

_Bonnie regarda Sirius. _

_- D'accord. _

_Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, mais au moment de franchir les portes, ils entendirent un grand cri._

Gros Bisous

a mardi !


	8. Halloween et ses Démons

Chapitre 8 :

**Halloween et ses démons**

L'épisode Sirius était passé pour Bonnie, mais celui de James restait encore à venir pour Lily.

Sa journée à Pré-au-Lard avec Chris n'avait pas été si terrible que ça. Ils étaient amis et cette sortie l'avait bien montré. Jamais Lily ne sortirais avec lui, il l'avait compris.

Bonnie avait envie de sauter sur Sirius dès qu'elle le voyait et lui faire avouer qu'il était jaloux qu'elle s'entende aussi bien avec Remus mais elle se contentait de lui jeter des regards « faussement » méchants quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Mais quand il ne la voyait pas, Bonnie laissait son regard vagabondé sur lui, sur ses yeux si rieurs, son visage aux traits si fins et élégants, ses cheveux si noirs et désinvoltes, ses mains si belles, son corps si… parfait, ses lèvres si rouges et ses fesses si… magnifiques. C'était le seul mot qu'elle avait trouvé pour les décrire. Si seulement, elle aurait pu changer les choses…

Mais là, elle ne se laisserait plus faire, s'il était vraiment jaloux, c'est qu'il tenait à elle, donc c'était à lui de venir la voir et surtout de s'excuser pour son comportement de l'autre soir dans la salle commune.

Malheureusement, les jours puis les semaines passaient et il ne venait toujours pas.

James avait laissé tombé Amy et Lily souriait intérieurement. Elle avait un avantage sur Bonnie. Elle savait que James l'aimait.

Mais comment faire le premier pas ? Comme Bonnie, elle le dévisageait en silence sans qu'il ne la voit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour le voir, elle n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux et il était là, devant elle.

Halloween arrivait à grands pas, le château avait été décoré pour l'occasion, comme chaque année. Le festin d'Halloween était un vrai délice. Il n'y avait pas de bal officiel cette année, ce qui éviterait les complications pour trouver un cavalier ou une cavalière, mais les élèves étaient autorisés à se déguiser pour le repas.

Lily se déguisa en princesse, malgré que Bonnie et Alice la taquine sur le fait, qu'un déguisement était inutile car pour James, elle était déjà une princesse. Elle avait mis une grande robe rose pâle et un diadème dans ses cheveux magnifiquement coiffés en sorte de chignon décoiffé, très élégant.

Bonnie opta pour un déguisement d'elfe. Elle arbora une magnifique robe couleur ciel, légèrement brillant mais très courte. Elle avait réussi à se faire pousser des ailes dans le dos. Le sort agira uniquement pendant la soirée.

Alice, quant à elle, elle se déguisa en ange. Elle était aussi très belle dans sa robe blanche avec une auréole qui flottait au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle descendirent de leur dortoir. Franck était en bas des marches, il attendait Alice. Il était déguisé en lutin, ce qui fit bien rire Bonnie et Lily qui arrivèrent juste derrière.

Les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas là, Lily et Bonnie échangèrent un regard.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Alice s'était déjà envolée avec son lutin. Bonnie et Lily allèrent chercher des rafraîchissements avant de s'installer à une table. Bonnie aperçut immédiatement Sirius. Il était assis quelques tables plus loin en compagnie de ses amis. Il était en vampire et Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait bien aimé qu'il la morde. James était déguisé en chevalier moldu, ce qui allait parfaitement avec la tenue de princesse de Lily.

- Tu as vu, dit Lily, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont accompagnés.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

- Bonnie !

- Quoi ?

- Arrête de faire ça.

- De faire quoi ?

- De faire comme si tu te fichais royalement de Sirius. Ça marche peut-être avec les autres mais pas avec moi.

- J'en ai marre aussi, il se permet de me juger, de me faire des remarques complètement déplacées alors qu'il ne veut pas admettre qu'il est simplement jaloux.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux. Bonnie venait de dire que Sirius était jaloux, elle pouvait donc parler de lui sans trahir Remus.

- Tu viens bien de dire qu'il est jaloux, dit Lily.

- Oui, et alors ? Il ne veut pas que je fasse du mal à son ami, c'est lui le vampire ici, pas moi.

- Mais tu ne comprends rien, ma parole !

- Mais de quoi ?

- Tu viens de dire que Sirius était jaloux. Oui, il est jaloux… mais de Remus. Il ne veut pas que tu approches Remus parce qu'il pense que tu veux sortir avec Remus.

- Tu crois ?

- Ca m'en a tout l'air.

Bonnie regarda Sirius, songeuse.

Lily voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait toutes ses chances avec Sirius, mais Bonnie doutait toujours.

- Et avec James ? Demanda Soudainement Bonnie.

- Il m'échappe de plus en plus.

- Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'il faisait ça pour te rendre jalouse ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Eh bien, avec Amy.

- James a beau clamer haut et fort qu'il veut sortir avec moi, ça ne l'a jamais vraiment empêcher de sortir avec des filles.

- Mais là, il veut peut-être te faire réagir.

- Alors il réussit très bien.

- Mais tu ne lui as rien dit, donc il ne sait pas que son plan marche.

- Et je ne marcherais pas dans son plan, dit Lily d'un ton ferme.

Bonnie se mit à rire.

- Tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de ton cœur alors ne t'occupes pas du mien.

- Très bien, comme tu veux.

- Tu as soif ?

- Oui.

Ellles se levèrent pour aller prendre un autre verre quand un garçon habillé en pirate, s'avança vers elle.

- Bonnie ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

- Tu voudrais bien danser avec moi ?

- Gordon ?

- Oui.

- Bien sûr, on y va, dit Bonnie en prenant la main tendue de Gordon.

Elle se tourna vers Lily qui lui fit un petit geste de la main et lui soufflant « amuse-toi bien ».

Elle commença à danser avec Gordon, la musique était vive et Gordon était un très bon danseur. Beaucoup de monde les regardaient danser.

- Elle a l'air de bien s'amuser, dit Alice à Lily.

Elle venait d'arriver tandis que Franck était partie leur chercher à boire.

- Oui, mais j'en connais un qui risque de sortir les canines d'ici peu de temps.

Alice fronça les sourcils et Lily fit un signe de tête vers la table des Maraudeurs où des filles avaient fait leur apparition.

Sirius voyait rouge, il avait serré les poings et ne quittait pas Bonnie des yeux, délaissant totalement la jeune fille assise à côté de lui, qui le regardait avidement.

- Il a l'air énervé, en effet, conclut Alice.

- Il pourrait la mordre, il le ferait.

- Je ne pense pas que ça gênerait Bonnie.

Les deux filles sourirent à cette remarque.

Soudain la musique changea, elle se fit plus douce, plus lente. Beaucoup de couples se levèrent pour aller au milieu de la piste.

Franck rejoignit Alice et ils allèrent danser.

Lily attendit peu de temps avant de se faire inviter à son tour par un charmant Poufsouffle qui se prénommait Maxim.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à danser, elle vit Sirius se faufiler rapidement entre les couples. Elle ne vit pas la suite mais devina qu'une certaine Bonnie devait être au bout de son chemin, enlacée dans les bras d'un Serdaigle.

Bonnie ne vit pas Sirius arriver.

- Je peux te l'emprunter ? Demanda-t-il froidement à Gordon.

Même si c'était une question, elle était plutôt rhétorique. Devant le visage et les yeux remplis de haine de Sirius, Gordon lâcha immédiatement Bonnie comme s'il s'était brûlé puis partit.

Sirius attrapa Bonnie par la taille et la colla contre lui.

Bien que Bonnie soit ravie d'être à nouveau dans ses bras, elle n'appréciait pas son attitude.

Voyant qu'elle ne faisait rien, Sirius prit les mains de Bonnie et les leva pour les placer autour de son cou.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux danser avec toi ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Parce qu'il faut que je te parle.

Bonnie ne dit rien et commença à bouger autour au rythme de la musique.

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle.

- Remus m'a expliqué.

- Expliquer quoi ?

Sirius soupira.

- Qu'entre lui et toi, il n'y avait rien.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de toucher à ton meilleur ami. Ce qui m'énerve c'est que quand c'est moi qui te le dis, tu me cries dessus et quand c'est lui, tu le crois.

- Je suis venu pour m'excuser au cas où tu n'aurais pas saisi.

- Si j'ai saisi, mais un simple « pardon » aurait fait l'affaire. Tu n'étais pas obligé de danser avec moi.

Elle avait décidé de le faire parler pour voir si Lily avait raison.

- J'avais envie de danser avec toi. Tu danses très bien.

- Merci. Tu as fait le coup à combien de filles durant la soirée ?

- Aucune, tu es la première avec qui je danse.

Bonnie ne savait pas quoi répliquer à ça. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle rougisse… trop tard.

- Une elfe timide ? dit-il.

- Tais-toi ! Tu danses mieux quand tu es muet.

Il sourit.

- Alors arrêtons de danser et allons parler.

Bonnie regarda Sirius.

- D'accord.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, mais au moment de franchir les portes, ils entendirent un grand cri.

Lily venait de s'évanouir.

Bonnie lâcha la main de Sirius et se précipita vers son amie.

- Lily ? Dit-elle.

Alice arriva à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas vu.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait mal à tête puis elle s'est agrippé à moi et elle s'est évanouie, dit Maxim, son cavalier.

- Elle est brûlante de fièvre, dit Bonnie qui était de plus en plus pâle.

- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

- Tu as raison.

Maxim allait se pencher vers elle pour la porter mais James arriva.

- Laisse, je la prend.

Bonnie et Alice échangèrent un regard entendu et laissèrent faire James. Il la prit délicatement, une main sous ses genoux, l'autre dans le haut de son dos. Il franchit les portes de la Grande Salle et Alice et Bonnie le suivirent.

En passant, Bonnie vit Sirius.

Il s'approcha d'elle, le visage sérieux mais aussi déçu, puis lui glissa à l'oreille.

- On parlera plus tard.

Bonnie hocha la tête et courut rattraper James et Alice qui s'engouffraient déjà dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière les fit entrer et dit à James de poser Lily sur un des lits. Bonnie le regardait et elle croisa son regard. Il avait l'air perdu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, Madame Pomfresh ? Demanda Alice.

- On dirait qu'elle a bu de l'alcool, un alcool très fort et très puissant, dit doucement l'infirmière.

- Mais c'est impossible, dit Bonnie. Il n'y a pas d'alcool à la soirée. Et Lily n'en boit jamais.

- Alors on lui en a fait boire, dit gravement James.

Il regarda Lily, serra les poings et fit brusquement demi-tour. Bonnie lança un coup d'œil perplexe à Alice qui haussa les épaules, visiblement aussi perdue qu'elle.

Instinctivement, Bonnie courut après James. Elle l'attrapa par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as James ?

- C'est lui, dit-il.

- Qui ?

- Ce Maxim.

- Non, réfléchis, il l'aurait emmené dehors avant, il ne l'aurait pas laissé s'évanouir comme ça devant tout le monde. Et je le connais, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

James s'arrêta soudain et regarda Bonnie.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler ? Demanda Bonnie avec une petite voix, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. C'est à propos de Lily.

- Je t'écoute.

- Viens.

Elle l'emmena dans une salle de classe vide et s'assit sur une des tables. James en fit de même et la regarda impatient de savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

* * *

MERCI à **gotika**, **SusyBones**, **zazo**, **amintheita**, **canelia**, **manon**, **lilly**, **Perruche Cenevole**, **Anacofleb**, **marge**, **Eileen Fairie**, **Aulandra17**, **lovedavidanders**, **Maria Potter 1** et **Nini** **Poboski** (Je sais qu'on tourne autour du pot, mais on va bientôt tomber dedans, ne t'en fait pas )pour leurs reviews. 

extrait du chapitre suivant :

_Lily se leva, sans se presser et retourna en direction des Maraudeurs. Elle s'approcha de leur espace. _

_- Heu… James? _

_Je n'en reviens pas, pensa-t-elle, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire James. Oh! Par Merlin, je suis maudite. _

_- Oui? Répondit vivement l'intéressé avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres. _

_- Heu… Les filles m'ont expliqué pour hier soir… lors du bal. Et… merci de m'avoir emmené à l'infirmerie. _

_- Mais de rien ma chère Lily._

Bon si vous lisez mes 2 fics vous allez que je me répète mais j'ai des problèmes avec internet alors je ne sais pas qi je pourrais venir vendredi pour poster, si c'est le cas, je m'excuse d'avance.

Bisous


	9. Incompréhension

Les miracles existent ! Ma connection à Internet survit et j'ai enfin réussi à sauvegarder ce chapitre. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais il refusait en me disant qu'ils étaient vides (empty). Enfin, bref, c'est pas le principal, voici le nouveau chapitre.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : 

**Incompréhension**

Bonnie entraîna James dans une salle de classe vide, où elle s'assit sur un des bureaux et James l'imita.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il à la fois impatient et inquiet.

- Eh bien ! Je te l'ai dit, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas Maxim qui lui a fait boire de l'alcool. Je pencherais plutôt pour une file, dit Bonnie.

James la regarda la bouche ouverte en signe d'incompréhension.

- Une fille ? Répéta-t-il.

- Toutes les filles sont folles de toi, James…enfin toutes celles qui ne le sont pas de Sirius et encore… Et tout le monde sait que tu as des sentiments pour Lily.

- Tous … sauf elle, souffla-t-il, comme si ça lui faisait mal.

- Ne crois pas ça.

Il releva la tête et regarda Bonnie pour qu'elle continue.

- Tu sais, beaucoup de filles sont jalouses d'elle. Bien sûr, elles ne disent rien, enfin pas directement. En plus, elles savent que… Heu… enfin, que Lily dit qu'elle te déteste.

Bonnie ne savait pas vraiment comment dire cette phrase. Lily ne détestait pas James, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. En plus, si les filles, en question savaient que Lily avait réellement des sentiments amoureux pour James, les choses se compliqueraient.

- Ecoute James, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est probable qu'une fille de ton « fan club », qu'une de tes groupies ait donné de l'alcool à boire à Lily, à l'insu de Lily.

- Mais c'est absurde.

- L'alcool est interdit à Poudlard, si les professeurs savent… et ils le sauront, que Lily a bu de l'alcool lors du bal… enfin la faute risque d'être reportée sur Lily.

James baissa les yeux.

- James ? Demanda doucement Bonnie.

- Oui ?

- Voilà… je sais que je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais Lily était plutôt jalouse de te voir avec Amy et enfin… Amy l'a remarqué et elle a dû penser que tu l'avais laissé tomber à cause de Lily…

- Et elle n'avait pas tort.

- C'était un plan, n'est-ce pas ? Pour la faire réagir ? Lily, je veux dire.

James acquiesça en silence.

- Alors on peut dire que ça a marché.

James afficha un faible sourire que Bonnie lui rendit.

- Mais promets-moi de ne rien répéter à Lily, elle me tuerait, dit Bonnie.

- Je te le promets, dit joyeusement James. Au fait, je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passé avec Sirius, mais lui aussi est d'une nature assez jalouse.

- Et je ne vois pas le rapport, dit Bonnie.

- Il ne supporte de te voir parler et rire avec Remus, bien que Remus soit son ami et qu'il dise te détester.

- Sirius devrait apprendre à grandir.

- Il faudrait que quelqu'un lui montre le chemin, répliqua suspicieusement James.

- Bonne nuit James, dit Bonnie pour couper court à la conversation.

- Bonne nuit Bonnie et merci. Je vais aller voir Amy.

- De rien.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la salle de classe et virent Sirius au bout de couloir.

Il avait vu James et Bonnie sortirent ensemble de la salle de classe avec le sourire au lèvres. Son regard se posa alternativement sur James et Bonnie.

- Sympa l'amitié, dit-il sombrement à l'adresse de James.

Puis il partit dans la direction opposée.

- Mince, SIRIUS ATTENDS, cria James. Ce n'est pas…

Mais Sirius était déjà partit.

- Je suis désolée, dit Bonnie regardant toujours l'autre bout du couloir où se trouvait Sirius.

- C'est de ma faute.

Avant que Bonnie ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, James s'était déjà lancé à la poursuite de Sirius.

Bonnie rentra lentement jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor et regagna son dortoir où le lit de Lily était vide et celui d'Alice fermé, elle dormait déjà. Bonnie se mit en pyjama et pensa à sa soirée… elle avait vraiment bien commencé, quoi qu'elle puisse dire, elle avait adoré le moment où elle avait dansé avec Sirius… Et dire qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'éclipser, tous les deux uniquement. Il avait dit qu'il voulait lui parler, mais de quoi ? Bonnie ne le saurait pas, en tout cas pas ce soir. Elle avait hâte et en même temps peur d'être à demain. Elle voulait voir Sirius mais qu'est-ce qu'il dirait ? James avait-il réussi à lui parler ? Si oui, l'avait-il écouté ? Bonnie pensa une dernière fois à Lily et à ce qui lui était arrivée puis sombra dans un profond sommeil, peuplé d'un charmant jeune au cheveux d'ébène qui l'avait fait tourbillonner toute la soirée.

- Debout Marmottes, cria une voix qui était familière à Bonnie.

C'était Lily. Elle ouvrit les rideaux du lit de Bonnie et fit de même avec ceux d'Alice.

- Allez les filles, réveillez-vous.

- Ça a l'air d'aller mieux, toi, dit Alice d'une voix endormie.

- Je suis en pleine forme et bien décidé à régler ce petit incident.

- Alors tu sais qui c'est ? Demanda Bonnie soudainement parfaitement réveillée.

- Oui, il s'agit de Polly McLison.

- La Serdaigle de septième année ?

- Exactement.

- Mais comment tu…

- Elle m'a apporté un verre à un moment donné. En fait, on se dirigeait vers la table des boissons avec Maxim, quand elle m'a tendu précipitamment un verre. Je n'ai fait attention et je l'ai pris. Ensuite elle m'a demandé où tu étais et elle avait décidé de vous apporter à Sirius et à toi des rafraîchissements également.

- Oh la garce ! S'exclama Bonnie.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

- Mais au fait, Bonnie, dit Alice. Et ta soirée avec Sirius c'était comment ? Il me semble que l'évanouissement de Lily vous arrêter alors que vous preniez la fuite, non ?

Bonnie rougit.

- Raconte, dit Lily, le regard avide de savoir.

- Eh bien, je dansais avec Gordon quand Sirius est arrivé. Il a carrément expulsé Gordon. Il m'a attrapé pour danser, comme si j'étais un objet quelconque mais finalement il m'a dit qu'il était venu pour s'excuser de la dispute de l'autre jour, il a parlé avec Remus et a compris qu'entre lui et moi, il n'y avait et n'y aurait rien. Puis, ensuite, il m'a demandé si on pouvait parlé, j'ai accepté et il m'a prise la main et on allait sortir quand tu t'es évanouies.

- Oh ! Je suis désolée, dit Lily.

- Ce n'est rien.

Malgré tout, Bonnie avait une petite mine, elle venait de repenser à la scène d'hier soir après qu'elle ait parlé avec James.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bonnie ? Demanda Alice.

- Ne t'en fait pas, dit Lily. Il va revenir te voir tout à l'heure, tu verras.

- J'en doute.

- Pourquoi ?

- James t'a emmené à l'infirmerie.

Lily allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose sur cette nouvelle mais Bonnie continua.

- Quand Madame Pomfresh nous a dit ce que tu avais, il s'est mis en colère et il est sorti en courant de la pièce pour frapper Maxim.

- Mais…, commença Lily.

- Mais je l'ai rattraper et je lui ai dit que ce ne pouvait pas être Maxim. Mais il m'a demandé pourquoi je le défendais, alors je lui ai dit que tes ennemis se rangeaient plutôt du côté des filles, de ses groupies. Je suis désolée Lily mais c'était la seule façon de …

- Ce n'est rien, je comprends, dit Lily dans un sourire. Continues.

- Donc je lui ai fait entendre raison, et on a plutôt bien parlé après sauf que Sirius nous a vu… sourire… et qu'il l'a mal pris. James a couru pour le rattraper mais je ne sais pas la suite.

- Ne t'en fait pas.

- Alice a raison, je suis sûre qu'il va venir te voir au petit déjeuner…

- Qu'on ferait bien d'aller prendre si on ne veut pas que les plats disparaissent, dit Alice.

Les trois filles s'habillèrent en vitesse et descendirent manger.

En passant dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Bonnie vit que les Maraudeurs étaient là. James leva la tête pour apercevoir Lily qui n'osait pas vraiment le regarder, mais Sirius ne fit rien. Bonnie essaya de capter son regard mais rien.

Elles sortirent pour aller dans la Grande Salle et comme si Lily avait lu dans les pensées de Bonnie, elle lui dit :

- Ne t'en fait, il doit se trouver bête d'avoir réagi comme ça hier en vous voyant.

- Sirius Black se trouver bête ? Demanda ironiquement Bonnie.

- Il s'est bien excusé lors du bal.

Bonnie secoua légèrement la tête en levant les yeux aux ciel.

- Par contre, intervint Alice, il faudrait que tu ailles voir James pour le remercier.

- Qui ? Moi ? S'exclama Lily.

- Oui, toi.

- Mais…

- Il t'a emmené à l'infirmerie.

- C'est bon, j'irais le voir plus tard, bougonna Lily.

Bonnie n'avait toujours pas réussi à capter l'attention de Sirius, comme s'il lui faisait la tête et Lily n'était toujours pas allée voir James.

Les filles faisaient leurs devoirs dans la salle commune tandis que non loin de là, près de la cheminée, les Maraudeurs discutaient joyeusement avec d'autres garçons.

De temps à autre, Bonnie jetait des regards furtifs en direction de Sirius, mais il l'ignorait. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas, hier soir, il voulait lui parler seul à seul et aujourd'hui, il l'ignorait royalement.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'y vais, dit Lily tandis qu'Alice lui lança une autre regard chargé de reproche pour qu'elle aille voir James.

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée d'aller lui parler alors qu'il est entouré de tous ses amis, dit Bonnie.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi, dit Lily, mais Madame Alice en a décidé autrement.

- Mais réfléchis, Lily, dit Alice, si tu vas le voir alors qu'il est tout seul, il va ensuite tout répéter à ses amis et certains faits pourraient être changés.

- Tu as raison, au moins là, il y des témoins, renchérit Bonnie.

- Vous avez gagné, j'y vais.

Lily se leva, sans se presser et retourna en direction des Maraudeurs. Elle s'approcha de leur espace.

- Heu… James ?

_Je n'en reviens pas, _pensa-t-elle_, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire James. Oh ! Par Merlin, je suis maudite_.

- Oui ? Répondit vivement l'intéressé avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

- Heu… Les filles m'ont expliqué pour hier soir… lors du bal. Et… merci de m'avoir emmené à l'infirmerie.

- Mais de rien ma chère Lily.

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'imaginer quoi que ce soit.

Elle avait retrouvé toute son assurance en voyant l'air béat de James. En plus, il affichait un sourire triomphant sur le visage, sourire qu'elle détestait.

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus reconnaissante, dit-il.

- Je viens de m'excuser.

- Mais tu redeviens aussitôt arrogante.

- Moi ? C'est moi, qui suis arrogante, c'est la meilleure, celle-là. Je te signale Potter, que je ne suis pas arrogante.

_Ça y est, elle est redevenue normale_, pensa Bonnie de l'autre côté de la pièce qui comme Alice ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation.

- Ça te tue, n'est-ce pas, d'être venue me dire merci ? Je suis sûr que si tes amies n'avaient pas été là pour te dire de venir me remercier, tu ne l'aurais pas fait de toi-même.

- Je ne t'avais rien demandé !

- Mais dans l'état où tu étais, c'est normal.

Lily vit rouge. Inconsciemment et instantanément, elle leva la main et gifla James avant de monter en courant dans sa chambre.

- Finalement, c'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça, dit Alice.

- Non, en effet.

- Je vais la voir.

- D'accord.

Alice monta les escaliers derrière Lily et Bonnie regretta aussitôt de ne pas être aller avec elle. Néanmoins, elle continua ses devoirs comme si de rien n'était.

James sortit peu de temps après de la salle commune suivi par Peter et Remus… mais pas de Sirius.

- Il te les faut tous, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius, en effet, n'avait pas quitté la salle commune et avait profité de sa soudaine désertion pour venir voir Bonnie.

Bonnie aurait pu être heureuse de pouvoir attirer son attention et de lui parler mais le ton de Sirius n'avait rien à voir avec celui d'hier.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles., dit-elle en toute sincérité.

- C'est bizarre, en classe tu fais la fille intelligente mais en dehors, il faut tout t'expliquer.

Bonnie se sentit blesser par ses remarques mais essaya de paraître impassible.

- Après Remus, tu passes à James, continua Sirius.

- Mais…

Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire. Pour qui il la prenait ?

- Au gré de te décevoir, James et moi avons parlé de Lily.

- Bien sûr.

- Tu es jaloux ?

Elle savait que cette remarque le toucherait. Mais comme elle, il était habitué à ne rien montrer de ses émotions, surtout pas à une fille.

- Pas le moins du monde, avec James tu n'as aucune chance, il est raide dingue de Lily.

- Merci de l'information, mais James n'est le garçon qui je vise. Tu m'excuses mais je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec quelqu'un qui me prends pour mangeuse d'homme, il ne faut pas confondre sa propre réputation avec celle des autres.

Elle prit ses affaires devant un Sirius toujours silencieux et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient à son dortoir, avant de s'y engager elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Sirius.

- Pendant le bal, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que tu étais différent de ce que je pensais mais finalement je me suis trompée… Dommage, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Puis, elle disparut dans l'obscurité des marches.

La porte des escaliers fut à peine refermée, qu'elle s'adossa contre le mur et pleura. Elle le détestait… ou du moins, elle essayait de s'en convaincre. Ses paroles étaient si blessantes… Elle monta tant bien que mal jusqu'à son dortoir où Alice et Lily, qui s'était remise, se ruèrent sur elle et demandèrent des explications. Alice était furieuse tandis que Lily était compatissante.

- On n'a pas choisi les plus faciles, plaisanta-t-elle.

A défaut de faire rire Bonnie, elle la fit sourire.

- Je vais leur dire deux mots, moi, ils vont voir, déclara Alice en sortant du dortoir.

Lily et Bonnie avaient été trop longues à réagir et elle ne purent pas la rattraper.

- De toutes façons, je ne m'occupe plus de Sirius Black, déclara Bonnie. Elle peut lui dire ce qu'elle veut je m'en fiche. Il peut sortir avec qui il veut… je m'en fiche aussi.

- Je te suis alors, dit Lily. On va leur montrer à qui ils ont affaire. Il ne faut s'attaquer à nous comme ça, sans avoir peur des représailles.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard entendu et éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

MERCI à **Perruche Cenevole, Anacofleb, SusyBones, manon, canelia, lovedavianders, Zazo, Maria Potter 1, christelle, marge, Eileen Fairie**. 

Extrait du prochain chapitre :

_- Mais toi James, comment comptes-tu te rattraper avec Lily? demanda Peter. _

_- Je crois que finalement je vais véritablement abandonner. Cette fille me déteste. Autant la laisser tranquille pour sa dernière année. En plus, j'ai cru entendre qu'Amanda voulait sortir avec moi, elle est mignonne, plutôt intelligente… _

_- Et rousse, acheva Remus. _

_- Mais toi Remus, les amours, quelqu'un en vue?_

Bisous


	10. Impasse Amoureuse

Chapitre 10 :

**Impasse Amoureuse**

A Poudlard, les jours s'écoulaient tranquillement. Bonnie et Lily évitaient soigneusement les Maraudeurs. Elles ne surent pas ce qu'Alice le leur avait dit, mais ils s'étaient calmés. Sirius ne laissait plus paraître qu'il était jaloux, bien qu'il l'ait à moitié admis. James ne provoquait plus Lily. En fait, ils s'ignoraient.

La vie était donc redevenue calme, dire normale aurait été mentir, puisqu'à Poudlard, rien n'est normal et James ne courait plus après Lily. Tout le monde avait oublié Halloween, l'incident de Lily avait été réparé et la jeune Serdaigle avait été fortement sanctionnée.

Le froid arriva avec son lot de vent et de feuilles volantes. Mais le temps annonçait également le début de la saison de Quidditch et les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, dont la prochaine était prévue le week-end prochain.

Lily et Bonnie y allaient toutes les deux, entre filles, pour faire des achats divers. Alice y allait, quant à elle en amoureux avec Franck. Il arrivait à Lily d'envier son amie. Elle était tombée sur quelqu'un de bien. Franck était gentil, intelligent, correct… pas comme certains.

Lily s'était _détaché_ de James. Elle avait pensé à un moment que tout irait mieux mais son orgueil était trop fort, elle n'avait même pas été capable de lui dire merci sans qu'ils ne se disputent. James et elle, c'était voué à l'échec. Il avait beau dire à tout bout de champ qu'il voulait sortir avec elle, elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Aujourd'hui, elle pensait vraiment que pendant toutes ces années, il s'était fichu d'elle.

Bonnie et Sirius se cherchaient, tout en s'ignorant. Ils se cherchaient des yeux, mais quand ils étaient dans la même pièce, ils s'ignoraient royalement. Lily, qui avait toujours pensé que Bonnie était la plus forte, entendait souvent son amie pleurer le soir dans son lit. Elle ne voulait pas la déranger, d'ailleurs, Bonnie n'aimait pas qu'on la voit pleurer, c'était pour elle un signe de faiblesse. Bonnie pensait que Sirius en avait profité, le soir où elle avait reçu la lettre de sa mère lui annonçant le décès de son père… Il l'avait vu pleurer.

Dans les couloirs, dans la Grande Salle ou même dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, on pouvait voir plein de filles tourner autour de Sirius et James. Ça s'était calmée pendant un moment, suite à ce qui c'était lors du bal, mais là, les autres filles se rejetaient sur leur proie en lançant à Lily et Bonnie des regards noirs. Lily et Bonnie ne disaient rien, elles avaient même pris l'habitude de faire leurs devoirs dans la bibliothèque. Au moins, elle n'étaient pas dérangées par les groupies des Maraudeurs, vu qu'ils ne fréquentaient pas la bibliothèque. Pour discuter, soit elles allaient dans leur chambre, soit elles s'administraient une salle de classe vide.

Alice était partagée entre ses deux meilleures amies et son petit ami qui était très bon ami avec les Maraudeurs. Les filles ne lui en voulaient pas de traîner parfois avec eux, au contraire, elles la questionnaient sans cesse après, toujours en prétendant qu'elles s'en fichaient royalement.

Lily et Bonnie marchaient tranquillement pour se rendre au village de Pré-au-Lard. Elles discutaient joyeusement, quand un groupe de filles les dépassa.

- Tu as vraiment de la chance, Kathleen. Sirius est plutôt du genre difficile, dit l'une des filles en prenant grand soin de regarder la réaction de Bonnie.

Lily et Bonnie se regardèrent, amusées. Ces filles s'étaient positionnées à leur hauteur dans l'espoir de les rendre jalouses, mais elles savaient maîtriser leurs émotions en public et restaient maintenant de marbre aux remarques des Maraudeurs comme à celles de leurs groupies.

- Je sais, répondit la dénommée Kathleen. Vous saviez qu'il pouvait être très câlin, et il embrasse vraiment… enfin c'est trop bien. C'est un expert.

Les autres filles se mirent à glousser.

- Ça ne vaut pas James, dit une autre.

- Tu n'as jamais embrasser Sirius pour pouvoir comparer les deux.

- C'est vrai, mais James a une langue experte.

- Qui te dit que Sirius n'en a pas une non plus.

Elles commençaient à se chamailler pour savoir lequel des deux plus beaux spécimens de Poudlard embrassaient le mieux.

Lily et Bonnie se mirent à rire, attirant ainsi l'attention des filles sur elle qui les regardèrent en lançant des « pitoyables », « pathétiques » ou encore « jalouses ». Puis elles accélérèrent le pas, laissant Lily et Bonnie se remettrent de leur fou rire.

- A force, je vais finir par craquer, dit Bonnie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Elles vont voir ce que c'est d'énerver Bonnie Cooper.

Lily replongea dans son fou rire devant l'air trop sérieux de Bonnie qui la suivit dans son rire.

- Si on allait là, dit Lily en regardant la vitrine d'un magasin de vêtements.

- Bonne idée.

Elles entrèrent dans la boutique et remarquèrent qu'elle était bondée. A croire que toutes les filles de Poudlard s'étaient données rendez-vous ici pour s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Elle ressortirent aussi vite qu'elles étaient entrées et décidèrent d'un accord commun d'aller aux Trois Balais.

Il y avait de nombreux élèves de Poudlard et machinalement, Bonnie et Lily cherchèrent des yeux les Maraudeurs. Ils n'étaient pas là.

- Sûrement chez Madame Pieddodu, avec une de leurs conquêtes du jour, commenta Bonnie comme pour répondre à la question muette que chacune se posait.

Lily sourit.

Elle commandèrent des biéraubeurres et allèrent s'asseoir à une table dans le fond. Elles étaient cachées par les nombreuses plantes qui les entouraient et pouvaient donc parler librement à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Elles parlaient quand la clochette de l'entrée retentit et laissa entrer quatre garçons, les Maraudeurs.

Ils étaient tous les quatre et vinrent s'installer à la table à côté de Lily et Bonnie, sans les voir.

Ils commencèrent à parler de Quidditch, comme la moitié des garçons de cette école. Le premier était la semaine prochaine, il opposait Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. James était capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et jouait au poste d'Attrapeur. Sirius aussi était dans l'équipe, il était Poursuiveur.

Les filles écoutaient leur conversation. Au bout d'un moment, elle voulurent partir mais la conversation des Maraudeurs devint très intéressante par le fait que Lily et Bonnie en étaient les sujets principaux. Elles se firent plus petites sur leurs chaises et écoutèrent attentivement.

- Je n'ai pas vu Lily, dit James. Vous croyez qu'elle est restée au château ?

Lily sursauta en entendant son prénom sortir de la bouche de James et regarda Bonnie qui affichait un immense sourire.

- Je croyais que tu laissais tomber l'affaire Evans, dit Sirius.

- Je l'ai laissé tomber, de la même manière que toi, tu as abandonnée l'affaire Cooper.

- Très drôle.

Bonnie était devenue pâle et tremblante.

- Ça va ? chuchota Lily.

- Oui… oui, c'est juste que…

- Que j'avais raison.

Un sourire timide illumina le visage de Bonnie.

- Bonnie Cooper est un mystère, dit Sirius. Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi compliquée. Un jour, j'arrive à la consoler et le lendemain, elle m'ignore.

- Si tu arrêtais tes crises de jalousie, en même temps, tu sortirais avec elle depuis longtemps, intervint Remus qui leva le nez de son livre pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés.

- Remus a raison, objecta James qui voyait que son ami allait répliquer. Comment as-tu pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que je voulais sortir avec Bonnie ?

- L'amour rend parfois idiot, dit Peter.

Sirius lui lança un regard sévère mais ne dit rien.

- De toutes façons, là, c'est foutu. J'ai gâché mes chances avec elle. Mais je te préviens que si ce Bielson pose ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur Bonnie, je le frappe.

- Encore une crise de jalousie.

Bonnie réfléchit. Bielson, Gideon Bielson voulait sortir avec elle ? En plus Sirius était jaloux. Elle devait revoir ses résolutions de ne plus penser à Sirius.

- Mais toi James, comment comptes-tu te rattraper avec Lily ? demanda Peter.

- Je crois que finalement je vais véritablement abandonner. Cette fille me déteste. Autant la laisser tranquille pour sa dernière année. En plus, j'ai cru entendre qu'Amanda voulait sortir avec moi, elle est mignonne, plutôt intelligente…

- Et rousse, acheva Remus.

- Mais toi Remus, les amours, quelqu'un en vue ?

Remus se mit à rougir légèrement.

- Heu… Non.

- Elle s'appelle comment ? Demanda James, qui était trop content de pouvoir changer de sujet.

Mais Bonnie ne sut pas comment s'appelait cette jeune fille qui faisait battre le cœur de leur ami car Lily venait de se lever précipitamment de sa chaise et sortit des Trois Balais en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Bonnie s'élança à sa poursuite. Les Maraudeurs ne semblaient pas s'être rendu compte de quoi que ce soit. Ils n'avaient pas vu d'où était sorti les deux jeunes filles… sauf Remus, qui lança un juron assez sonore.

- LILY ATTENDS MOI, hurla Bonnie.

- Pourquoi ? Bonnie, pourquoi ?

Bonnie prit Lily dans ses bras et la berça doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller le voir et lui sauter dessus pour lui dire que je l'aime ?

Bonnie ne répondit pas, elle ne connaissait que trop bien la situation de son amie, pour se trouver elle-même dans une situation similaire.

- Je vais le récupérer, Bonnie, même si pour cela, je dois en baver. Toutes ces filles qui lui tournent autour verront de quoi je suis capable.

Bonnie sourit devant la détermination de son amie.

- On peux rentrer ? dit Lily.

- Oui, attend juste cinq minutes, je reviens.

Bonnie tourna la tête et rentra chez Honeydukes devant le regard interloqué de Lily.

Elle s'adossa à un arbre en attendant que Bonnie ne ressorte et vit au loin les Maraudeurs s'approcher. Elle pria intérieurement pour que Bonnie sorte immédiatement mais c'était trop tard.

- On se promène toute seule, Evans, lança James.

Décidément, il avait le don de bien cacher ses sentiments.

- Il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné, répliqua-t-elle.

Et elle, elle avait le don de toujours répliquer.

- Tu vas bien Lily ? demanda Remus, visiblement inquiet. Tu as les yeux rouges, on dirait que tu as pleuré.

- Non, dit-elle vivement.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui est sortie en courant des Trois Balais, toute à l'heure ? demanda James.

- Et alors, en quoi te sens-tu concerner ?

- La curiosité.

Lily fut sauvée par Bonnie qui ressortit avec un gros sac remplis de sucreries. Elle arborait un immense sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive les Maraudeurs avec Lily.

- J'ai fini, dit-elle à l'adresse de Lily et en montrant le gros sac.

Lily regarda le sac, muette.

- On va passer une bonne soirée, lança Bonnie.

- Vous allez surtout prendre quelques kilos, dit Sirius.

- Et alors, de toutes façons qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Il faut aussi que je te demande la permission pour manger un bonbon ? En plus, j'ai entendu dire que Gideon n'avait rien contre les rondeurs… bien placées.

La réaction fut immédiate, Sirius serra la mâchoire

- Doucement Cooper.

- Vas voir tes groupies et laisse-nous tranquille.

- Oui, approuva Lily. La dernière fois qu'on les a vu, elles étaient chez Gaichiffon. Elles devaient probablement essayer de se faire belles… pour vous. Elles doivent encore y être car, franchement, il y a du boulot.

Bonnie eut un petit rire devant le discours de son amie et surtout devant le regard de James. Sirius, lui, ne disait rien mais observait Bonnie, Peter et Remus avait aussi l'air amusé de la situation.

Bonnie et Lily rentrèrent au château, mais leurs rires s'étaient vites estompés. Lily repensait sans cesse aux paroles de James « Je vais finalement abandonner », « cette fille me déteste ». C'était faux, elle avait envie de lui crier qu'il se trompait. Juste une dernière fois, il devrait lui demander de sortir avec elle, une dernière fois et il verrait qu'il se trompait. Si elle n'avait aussi peur de se faire rejeter et si son orgueil n'était pas aussi important, elle l'aurait embrassé comme ça, dans Pré-au-Lard, devant tout le monde.

Bonnie était dans un tout autre état d'esprit. Elle pensait à Sirius. Il était vraiment jaloux. Elle se demandait si jouer avec le feu était une bonne idée. Gideon Bielson serait une bonne cible comme Sirius l'avait dit. Il se battrait pour elle. Mais quand allait-il enfin se décider à venir la voir ?

Les deux filles rentrèrent au château en silence. Elle dînèrent en compagnie d'Alice qui leur demanda les détails de leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Ensuite, Lily et Bonnie se rendirent dans une salle de classe vide au septième étage. Elles firent apparaître des coussins, sortirent le sac de bonbons et commencèrent à discuter. Elles s'amusaient à lancer des petits sorts inoffensifs pour s'amuser puis elles arrivèrent à leur sujet de conversation préféré : James Potter et Sirius Black. Comment les faire succomber et leur faire avouer leur amour ? C'était le sujet à l'ordre du jour… ou plutôt de la nuit.

Quand elles rentrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, elles n'avaient plus de bonbons et une soif à assouvir.

La salle commune était presque vide, le « presque » étant les Maraudeurs qui discutaient près de la cheminée.

Quand Lily et Bonnie entrèrent, ils cessèrent aussitôt leurs conversations.

- Le couvre feu est déjà dépassé depuis longtemps, mesdemoiselles, dit Sirius.

- Nous sommes au courant, répondit calmement Lily ce qui étonna Bonnie.

- Le sac est vide ?

- Pardon ?

- Le sac de bonbons.

- Oui, dit Bonnie. Tu en voulais ?

- Non, dit Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.

- Tant mieux car tu n'en aurais pas eu, tes groupies partiront si tu grossissais.

- Eh bien ! Bonne nuit les garçons, lança Lily pour couper à la dispute proéminente.

Elle s'approcha de Remus et lui fit la bise puis elle continua avec Peter, Sirius et même James. Bonnie était bouche bée. Son amie avait décidé d'attaquer dès ce soir. A en juger par la tête de James, lui aussi n'y comprenait rien. Sous le regard persistent de Lily, Bonnie en fit de même. En faisant la bise à Sirius, elle se sentit rougir et leurs lèvres se touchèrent de peu.

- Bonne nuit.

Elles montèrent dans leur dortoir et s'endormirent chacune le sourire aux lèvres, tout comme deux garçons qui furent agréablement surpris de leur initiative mais ne s'en plaignirent pas, au contraire…

* * *

J'aime bien ce chapitre, avec les bonbons, lol ça donne envie !

Je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes vos reviews personnellement, car j'ai eu des petits pb avec Internet, mais maintenant tout va meiux alors je remercie : **aminteitha**, **Anacofleb**, **Maria Potter 1**, **Zazo**, **SusyBones**, **marge**, **lovedavidanders**, **Lunedorell**, **ladydianaaa**, **Nini Pobosky**, **Eileen Fairie**, pour leur reviews. cette fois-ci, promis je répondrais

Extrait du prochain chapitre :

_- Mais Black marque un nouveau but… Mais… Par Merlin, Black tombe… _

_Toute la foule s'était penché pour Sirius. Le cognard venait de le frapper de plein fouet dans le dos, pendant que James refermait les doigts sur le Vif d'Or. Sirius était maintenant à deux mètres du sol. Bonnie hurla, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Lily essayait de la calmer. James avait à présent relâchait le Vif d'Or et fonçait en direction de son meilleur ami._

Ceux qui ont lu mon autre fic, vont se dire que j'en fais exprès, mais j'adore les chutes de balai lol.

Bisous


	11. Entre Tes Mains

Chapitre 11 :

**Entre tes Mains**

Le premier match de Quidditch de la saison approchait. Il opposait Gryffondor et Serdaigle. C'était comme à chaque fois, l'euphorie générale dans les couloirs durant la semaine qui précédait le match. Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, tous les élèves ne parlaient que de ça. Lily qui habituellement n'aimait pas le Quidditch était aussi impatiente de voir James voler. Il volait vraiment bien. Mais elle avait surtout hâte que le match se termine pour avoir une occasion de le féliciter. Elle était sûre qu'ils allaient gagner, James allait attraper le Vif d'Or, il l'attrapait toujours. Elle souriait déjà.

Après avoir surpris la conversation des Maraudeurs aux Trois Balais, elle avait comprit que maintenant, c'était elle qui avait les cartes en mains. Elle devait agir et vite ou sinon elle le perdrait. Rien que l'idée d'imaginer James amoureux d'une autre, la rendait malade. L'histoire avec cette Amy lui avait ouvert les yeux sur son amour, amour qu'elle refoulait depuis longtemps… trop longtemps.

Bonnie, elle, appréhendait plutôt le match. Maintenant, pour elle, le Quiddtich était associé à un événement dramatique, le décès de son père. Elle y pensait souvent mais n'en laissait rien paraître. Elle avait peur de voir quelqu'un voler, alors qu'avant elle adorait ça. Elle qui adorait le Quidditch, hésitait à venir voir le match. En plus, Sirius jouait et il occupait le même poste qu'occupait son père, c'était encore plus d'angoisse pour elle. Elle avait surtout peur de le voir voler, lui.

Lily voyait bien que Sirius ne cessait pas de regarder son amie. Tout le monde dans le château était au courant de ce qui était arrivé au père de Bonnie et les circonstances dans lesquelles c'était arrivé. Lily s'amusait à penser que Sirius prenait soin de Bonnie à distance. Il l'observait des heures pendant les cours, la regardait chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait le mot Quiddtich.

La veille du match, les joueurs revenaient d'un dernier entraînement. Ils étaient épuisés et James, le capitaine, leur dit d'aller se coucher aussitôt pour être prêt pour demain.

Bonnie faisait tranquillement ses devoirs en compagnie de Lily, Alice étant confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, blottie contre Franck.

Sirius s'était approché de leur table et avait souhaité une bonne nuit à Bonnie et à Lily. Mais il avait regardé Bonnie, uniquement.

Juste après, Bonnie se leva et partit se coucher à son tour. Elle paraissait troublée. Lily sourit et ramassa ses affaires lentement, tout en observant James qui cirait le manche de son balai pour le match de demain. Elle souriait. Il était attentionné, le Quidditch était quelque chose de très important pour lui. Il en était mordu. Son regard était toujours posé sur le beau brun à lunettes quand il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Lily ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite et continua de la fixer, le regard vide. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'il la regardait, elle baissa les yeux et détourna la tête, sentant le rouge lui coloré les jours. Elle prit le reste de ses affaires et se dirigea vers les escaliers de son dortoir. Avant de refermer la porte sur elle, elle regardait un dernière fois James. Il était de profil mais elle vit qu'il arborait un immense sourire. Elle sourit à son tour et monta se coucher.

Le lendemain, la Grande Salle résonnait de bruit, de chuchotements, de papiers qu'on ouvrait, de couverts qu'on claquait et de cette ambiance joyeuse, presque contagieuse qui précédait chaque match. Seuls les joueurs concernés restaient distants, concentrés sue le match à venir, défiants leurs adversaires du regard.

A voir Bonnie, on aurait pu croire qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Elle avait une mine décomposée. Lily s'assit en face d'elle et essaya de lui remonter le moral en lui disant qu'on allait gagner comme à chaque fois, mais Bonnie semblait ailleurs, dans un autre monde.

- Il faut que tu manges Bonnie, lui dit Lily d'un ton maternel.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Ne m'obliges pas à porter la cuillère de céréales à ta bouche.

Bonnie sourit faiblement. Elle allait répliquer vivement, comme à son habitude mais quatre charmants garçons vinrent s'asseoir juste à côté des deux amies et Bonnie ferma aussitôt la bouche avant de se replonger dans son bol de céréales qu'elle regardait sans y toucher.

- Bonjour les filles, lança joyeusement Remus.

- Salut Remus, répondit Lily. Salut les garçons.

- Salut.

- Ça va, Bonnie ? Demanda Sirius.

- Oui.

Alice se joignit à eux en compagnie de Franck. La conversation s'anima très vite.

Bonnie avait abandonné la contemplation de son bol de céréales, et regardait Lily et James, assis côte à côte en face d'elle. Il formait un beau couple. Elle avait les mains posé sur le bancs de chaque côté d'elle, quand soudain elle sentit la main de Sirius se poser sur la sienne. Elle ne fit rien, elle n'osa pas le regarder mais ne dégagea pas sa main. Il avait la main chaude et douce. Il s'amusait à jouer avec sa main. Elle tourna sa main et ils se retrouvèrent paume contre paume. Sirius emmêla ses doigts àceux de Bonnie. Il n'arrêtait pas de bouger sa main dans la sienne pour sentir le contact. Bonnie se sentait rougir. Elle n'osait toujours pas rencontrer son regard. Mais elle en fut bien obligé un moment.

- Bonnie, tu pourrais me prêter ta deuxième cape noire, la mienne est sale ? lui demanda Alice.

_Question bête et parfaitement inutile,_ pensa Bonnie. Alice savait très bien qu'elle le li prêterait, elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui demander. _Mais peut-être que… elle a dû voir quelque chose._

- Oui, répondit Bonnie en se forçant pour regarder son amie.

Comble de la malchance de la discrétion, elle tourna la tête pour regarder Alice et croisa le regard de Sirius. Il affichait un petit sourire mais paraissait très calme, pas comme elle.

- On ferait mieux d'aller se changer, dit James à l'intention de Sirius.

- Oui tu as raison, je te suis, répondit ce dernier.

Sirius profita de brouhaha que faisait ses amis pour se lever et les accompagner, pour glisser à l'oreille de Bonnie.

- J'ai besoin de toi pour le match, alors, s'il te plait, viens.

Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter, elle fit un léger signe de tête et un sourire timide en guise de réponse. Il lâcha sa main tout en lenteur puis s'éloigna en compagnie des Maraudeurs et des autres joueurs de l'équipe qui comprenait également Franck qui jouait au poste de batteur.

- Alors ? dit aussitôt Alice en se rapprochant d'elle avec une lueur avide dans les yeux.

- Alors… qu… quoi ? Balbutia Bonnie.

Lily ne comprenait de quoi ses amies parlaient.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je viens de voir la main de Sirius enlacée à celle de Bonnie, dit Alice.

- C'est vrai ? S'exclama Lily en se tournant vers Bonnie.

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit calmement cette dernière.

- Bah alors ma vieille, tu attends quoi, le rapetissement des géants pour aller le voir !

- Mais je vais aller le voir, dit Bonnie qui venait de retrouver toute son assurance. Je vais aller le voir jouer.

Sur ce, elle se leva et partit dans son dortoir pour s'habiller en fonction de la froideur de l'hiver qui commençait à pointer son nez glacé.

Pendant ce temps dans la Grande Salle, Lily et Alice discutaient toujours.

- Il a rattrapé ses crises de jalousie de l'autre jour, on dirait, dit Lily.

- Et toi, avec James. Il avait l'air plutôt content d'être assis à côté de toi sans que tu ne dises rien.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose sur moi ?

- A moi ? Non. Mais je sais qu'il parle de toi avec les garçons. Il a beau dire ce qu'il veut, il est toujours dingue de toi. Essayes de te rapprocher de lui en douceur.

- C'est ce que je compte faire, répondit Lily avec un grand sourire.

- On ferait mieux d'aller se préparer si on veut avoir des bonnes places pour le match.

Alice et Lily rejoignirent Bonnie qui les attendait, assise près du feu dans la salle commune.

- Vous êtes prêtes ? Leur demanda-t-elle.

- Laisse-nous le temps d'aller chercher nos capes et nos écharpes, dit Lily avec un petit sourire.

- Dépêchez-vous.

Bonnie était vraiment impatiente d'aller voir Sirius, son angoisse de voir le match de Quidditch, s'était envolée grâce à lui.

Quand Lily et Alice redescendirent, elles filèrent directement vers les tribunes. Les groupies étaient déjà là, mais Bonnie ne leur prêta aucune attention, tout comme Lily.

Les trois filles s'assirent devant, elles avaient une vue imprenable sur le stade. Quelques minutes plus tard, les joueurs firent leur entrée sous les applaudissements. Bonnie repéra aussitôt Sirius qui en faisant un petit tour de stade pour s'échauffer, lui fit un grand sourire.

Le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine retentit, elle lâcha le souaffle et le match commença.

- Et c'est parti ! Hurla Jim, le commentateur du match. Il était de la maison Poufsouffle et commentait les matchs depuis trois ans maintenant. Les Gryffondors s'emparent du souaffle, Black se dirige vers les buts. Le match commence fort… Aïe ! Un cognard lancé par Osborne fait perdre le souaffle à Black et il est repris par Irvin… Ah ! Raté.

Les joueurs n'arrivaient pas à atteindre les buts adverses, comme si les batteurs étaient déchaînés. James virevoltait toujours à la recherche du Vif d'Or, tandis que les gardiens songeaient à aller boire un jus de citrouille en attendant les tirs. Les Poursuiveurs étaient eux aussi déchaînés, le souafle leur glissait des mains sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire.

Mais soudain, le match prit forme.

- Gryffondor reprend le souafle. Iggins passe à Black. Black qui fonce droit vers les buts de Stormin… et MARQUE.

Tous les Gryffondors applaudirent à tout rompre. Bonnie sautait sur place. A partir de là, les buts s'enchaînèrent, autant pour les Gryffondors que pour les Poufsouffles, malheureusement. Le score était de quatre-vingt à soixante-dix pour les Gryffondor. La majorité des buts étant marqué pas Sirius qui avait une nouvelle fois le souaffle en main et fonçait vers les buts des Poufsouffles. Pendant ce temps, James semblait avoir aperçu le Vif d'Or.

- Potter a aperçu le Vif d'Or, il fonce vers sa cible, pendant que Black tente peut-être de marquer le dernier but de cette rencontre… Il peut marquer, à cette distance… Potter a vu le Vif d'Or, mais Honey à, elle aussi vu la petite balle jaune et colle au balai de Potter. Elle n'arrivera certainement pas à le rattraper. Potter est à deux doigts de l'attraper… Mais Black marque un nouveau but… Mais… Par Merlin, Black tombe…

Toute la foule s'était penché pour voir Sirius. Le cognard venait de le frapper de plein fouet dans le dos, pendant que James refermait les doigts sur le Vif d'Or. Sirius était maintenant à deux mètres du sol. Bonnie hurlait, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Lily essayait de la calmer. James avait à présent relâchait le Vif d'Or et fonçait en direction de son meilleur ami. Il le rattrapa alors que celui-ci allait toucher le sol lourdement. Bonnie descendit les marches des tribunes en courant, tandis que les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore se précipitaient aussi sur le terrain pour aller voir Sirius. Les autres professeurs essayaient tant bien que mal de calmer les autres élèves.

Sirius était inconscient et entouré de tous les joueurs et des trois professeurs.

- Osborne, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ? Hurla le professeur McGonagall.

- Mais…

- Vous venez de faire perdre soixante points à votre maison, dit-elle sévèrement, de gagner une semaine de retenue et le droit de ne plus remettre les pieds sur un terrain de Quidditch avant la fin de la saison. Ce comportement est inadmissible. Je n'ai encore jamais vu ça de toute ma carrière d'enseignement.

Le professeur McGonagall était dans une colère noire. Tout le monde avait vu Osborne frapper de toute sa force dans le cognard en direction de Sirius, alors qu'il venait juste de tirer et qu'il n'était plus en sa possession. Il en avait fait exprès.

James était plus pâle que jamais, Remus et Peter venait d'arriver, ce dernier tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Le professeur Dumbledore était penché sur Sirius. Bonnie arriva en courant, elle était essoufflée. Elle regarda le corps de Sirius, allongé sur le sol dur et froid du terrain. James la regarda et l'attira vers lui.

- James… Est-ce que.. qu'il va…, haleta-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il essayait de se rassurer en même temps qu'elle, mais le son de sa voix le trahissait.

Sirius fut transporter à l'infirmerie, toujours inconscient.

* * *

Comme je l'ai dit, celles et ceux qui ont lu mon autre fic, la Nouvelle Hermione, vont penser que j'en fait exprès, mais j'aime bien les chutes de balais, ça créé certaines émotions et réactions chez les lecteurs lol. 

Allez-y doucement sur les coups de gueule, comme le dit Lily, c'est moi qui a les cartes en main !

Merci à **Zazo**, **SusyBones**, **manon**, **Maria Potter 1**, **aminteitha**, **Anacofleb**, **Xavéria**, **Lunedorell**, **titliloo**, **Mi$$ Me**, **capUu,** **Tashiya**, **lovedavidanders** et **faby.fan**.

Je ne vais pas vous mettre un extrait du prochain chapitre, (vous vous dites que je suis encore plus cruelle) mais je vais vous mettre le titre _Juste une Larme_. Plusieurs choses vont arriver dedans, notamment un couple... Mais à qui est cette larme ? Je vous laisse méditer

Bisous.


	12. Juste une Larme

Chapitre 12 :

**Juste une Larme**

Sirius fut emmené à l'infirmerie, toujours inconscient. Bonnie pleurait contre l'épaule de James. Lily et Alice arrivèrent en courant. Franck prit Alice dans ses bras et Bonnie se tourna vers Lily, en pleurant. Lily était pâle, elle aussi, elle prit Bonnie des bras de James et la berça sans un mot. James les laissa pour aller voir Sirius, suivi de Remus et Peter. Il n'avait rien dit mais avait fait un signe à Lily pour qu'elle comprenne le message. Bonnie devait se remettre du choc avant d'aller le voir. Lily l'emmena dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ses larmes avaient cessé mais ses yeux étaient encore rouges.

La journée était à peine commencé et elle promettait d'être longue. Les filles ne se rendirent pas dans la Grande Salle pour aller manger, elles n'avaient pas faim. Remus revint en début d'après-midi et Bonnie lui sauta presque dessus.

- Alors ? Il s'est réveillé ? Il va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

Remus sourit.

- Oui, il s'est réveillé, mais Madame Pomfresh lui a donné une potion pour dormir, presque aussitôt, il a besoin de se reposer.

- Mais il va bien ?

- Il n'ai pas défiguré, plaisanta Remus.

Bonnie lui donna une légère tape sue le bras.

- Même défiguré, il restera toujours le même, dit-elle. Je peux aller le voir ?

- Il faut que tu demandes ça à Madame Pomfresh.

Bonnie sortit en trombe de la salle commune et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie en courant.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle commune, Lily s'approcha de Remus.

- Où est James ?

- Il est sorti faire un tour, je crois.

- Ah… Seul ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Il est encore en état de choc, mais il va bien. Tu sais, il a failli perdre son meilleur ami.

- Je comprends, dit simplement Lily.

_Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans Bonnie et Alice, elles sont tout pour moi. _

- Je te laisse, dit Remus en la sortant de ses pensées. J'ai des devoirs à rattraper.

Elle acquiesça et il sortit de la salle commune.

Alice était avec Franck, Bonnie devait être près de Sirius, sinon dans ses bras, quant à elle, elle était toute seule. Elle aurait aimé que James soit là, elle aurait pu aller le voir et peut-être même essayer de le réconforter. Il n'y avait qu'à le dire.

La tableau de la Grosse Dame bascula et laissa apparaître un James pâle et frigorifié. Lily avait envie de lui sourire mais s'avisa. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Elle s'approcha prudemment de lui.

- James ?

Il ne la remarqua que quand elle prononça son nom.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Si tu avais failli perdre Bonnie comment te sentirais-tu ?

Son ton était froid, amer.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ecoute, Evans, si c'est pour me faire une scène dans dix minutes, ce n'est pas la peine. Je n'ai pas la force de me disputer avec toi. J'en ai marre.

Il commença à partir mais Lily l'appela.

- James ! Je… Je voulais juste savoir si… non tant pis, laisse tomber.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea à l'aveuglette vers la bibliothèque. Ses pas la guidaient toute seule. Ils connaissaient le chemin. Les livres étaient son seul vrai réconfort. Un livre peut vous faire oublier votre vie, l'espace d'un instant, d'une lecture. Lily avait l'habitude de se réfugier dans les livres.

Bonnie était arrivé à l'infirmerie, essoufflée, elle reprit son souffle avant de toquer.

- C'est pour M. Black, je suppose ? lui dit l'infirmière avec un petit sourire.

- Oui.

- Vous avez de la chance, il vient juste de se réveiller et il a demandé si vous étiez venue le voir, Miss.

Bonnie se sentit rougir sous le regard intense mais bien veillant de l'infirmière. Celle-ci 'emmena dans le fond de la pièce où un rideau entourait un lit. Elle pointa le doigt dans la direction où se trouvait Sirius et la laissa seule.

Bonnie s'avança doucement. Que faire après ce matin ? Après le match ? Après la chute ? Elle tira timidement le rideau et le passa. Sirius était allongé sur le lit, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Il sursauta en entendant Bonnie entrer et se tourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut, dit-elle.

- Salut, ça va ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça, non ?

- Mais je vais bien… maintenant que tu es là.

Il avait un sourire charmeur, comme toujours.Elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus du lit où il était.

Sirius se redressa en position assise sur son lit. Il grimaça.

- Vas doucement, dit Bonnie en l'aidant.

Il sourit de plus belle.

- Tu as beaucoup mal ?

- Au dos seulement, mais ça va aller.

- N'essayes pas de jouer les braves, ça ne marche pas après la grimace que tu viens de faire, dit-elle.

- Tu as aimé le match ?

Il voulait changer de sujet. Elle se laissa faire.

- Oui, tu as bien joué… Comme toujours.

Il lui prit la main et recommença à jouer avec.

- Il y a une chose que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire avant le match, dit-il.

- Quoi ?

- Ça.

Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa. Il se dégagea des couvertures et se mit debout pour pouvoir mieux la tenir contre lui. Avec le plaisir du baiser, toute la douleur s'était évanouie. Bonnie était aux anges. Il embrassait vraiment bien, la rumeur était vraie… _malheureusement_, pensa Bonnie. Car cela signifiait que bon nombre de filles l'avaient embrassé pour savoir ça. Elle passa les bras autour de cou et il resserra son emprise sur sa taille.

- Allez Miss Cooper, les visites sont terminées, M. Black a…

L'infirmière s'interrompit en les voyant s'embrasser. Elle paraissait confuse. Bonnie se détacha aussitôt de Sirius qui avait un sourire aux lèvres.

- Encore cinq petites minutes, s'il vous plait Madame, demanda-t-il avec des yeux de chien battu qui faisaient fondre toutes les filles, infirmière comprise.

- Pas une seconde de plus, dit-elle avec un petit sourire en regardant Bonnie qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

Elle referma le rideau et Sirius reprit possession des lèvres de sa _petite_ amie. Bonnie était vraiment bien dans ses bras, contre son torse, emprisonnée de ses lèvres. Les minutes passèrent trop vite à son goût et l'infirmière les rappela à l'ordre en toussant bruyamment.

- Tu ressors quand ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Demain matin, si tout va bien.

Elle sourit, l'embrassa une dernière fois et partit.

Dans la bibliothèque, Lily se morfondait. Un livre était ouvert devant elle, mais elle ne savait même pas de quoi il parlait. Une main posée sur son épaule la fit sursauter.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais tu ne me répondais pas.

C'était Remus. Il s'assit en face d'elle.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il en scrutant son visage.

- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Je ne sais, tu as l'air triste.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Sirius va bien, tu sais, dit-il.

- Je sais.

- C'est James ?

- C'est un interrogatoire ?

- Non.

- Oui… Oui, c'est James.

Remus ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

- J'ai voulu lui demandé s'il allait bien et il m'a rejeté.

- Ecoute Lily… Je ne veux pas te blesser, mais ce que tu ressens après son rejet, te montre ce qui lui a ressenti chaque fois que, toi, tu le rejetais. James est quelqu'un de bien. D'accord, il a tendance à faire les quatre cents coups, mais quoi qu'on dise, tu sais aussi bien que moi, que c'est James, le vrai James, tel qu'il est. La preuve, tu en es tombée amoureuse.

Lily le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais… Mais…

- Ne dis pas le contraire, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Ça crève les yeux.

Lily soupira.

- J'ai été stupide pendant toutes ces années, j'aurais dû…

- Il n'est pas trop tard, dit gentiment Remus.

Lily le regarda se lever. Il lui fit un sourire et quitta la bibliothèque.

_Maintenant_, pensa-t-elle, _je n'ai plus le choix. Soit je vais le voir maintenant, soit je le perd définitivement. Et si une de ces groupies vient le voir ?… Je la jette et je lui fait comprendre que James est une chasse gardée… c'est MON James._

Elle se leva rageusement et quitta la bibliothèque d'un pas décidé. Malheureusement, elle ne trouva James nul part, ni dans la salle commune, ni dans aucun endroit où elle se rendit pour le chercher. Elle croisa, cependant, Bonnie qui sortait de l'infirmerie alors qu'elle passait par-là un peu au hasard.

- Tu as l'air en forme, dit Lily.

Bonnie sourit.

- Sirius m'a embrassé.

Elle ne pouvait rien dire de plus, d'ailleurs son esprit en était incapable, elle se sentait encore dans ses bras.

- Alors tu es enfin avec lui.

- Je pense… Oui.

- Je suis contente pour toi.

- Merci. Et avec James ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit sombrement Lily.

Devant le visage triste de son amie, Bonnie n'insista pas. Toutes les deux se rendirent aux cuisines car elles n'avaient pas déjeuner puis se rendirent dans la salle commune.

Lily ne vit James que dans la soirée. Elle veillait tard car elle voulait absolument terminer ses devoirs pour être libre demain. Alice et Bonnie étaient déjà montées se coucher. Lily avait bien du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Le basculement du tableau de l'entrée la fit sursauter.

Elle vit James entrer, il était seul et semblait pensif… pas rêveur mais pensif.

_Une fille ?_ pensa Lily. _Non, il n'aurait pas cet air là._

Il passa devant elle et lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, dénué de toute expression puis s'engouffra dans les escaliers qui montaient à son dortoir. Lily le regarda passer sans un mot, sans un geste. Après qu'il ait disparu, elle pencha de nouveau la tête sur son devoir de sortilèges et une unique larme tomba sur le rouleau de parchemin.

* * *

voilà un nouveau chapitre, je l'ai posté plus tôt pour celles qui sont en vacances, moi j'ai hâte, c'est ce soir, snif. 

MERCI à **Zazo**, **manon**, **SusyBones**, **luluflo4** (Non, il va pas mourir, sinon ma fic aurait plus de sens, Hermione en mourait aussi lol), **Manon-mione**, **Maria Potter 1**, **Anacofleb**, **lovedavidanders**, **aminteitha**, **titliloo**, **Alpo**.

Extrait du prochain chapitre :

_- Si tu as vraiment envie de parler, je suis là. Je sais que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses mais je sais ce que c'est de ne pas se sentir bien. Parfois on n'a pas assez que ses amis pour se confier… Bonne nuit Lily. _

_- Bonne nuit Sirius. _

_Et il partit, laissant Lily totalement déboussolée. Il n'était pas venu pour chercher Bonnie, elle en était sûre, surtout après leur petite conversation._

**Bisous**


	13. Reviens Moi

Chapitre 13 :

**Reviens moi…**

Le dimanche matin, Sirius était ressorti de l'infirmerie, il fut acclamé dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Tout le monde voulait savoir comment ça s'était passé pendant la chute, à l'infirmerie et tout. Toutes les filles de Poudlard avaient essayé de le coincer dans un couloir pour avoir une explication elles aussi, mais en tête-à-tête. Malheureusement pour elles, Sirius avait directement annoncé la couleur au déjeuner en s'asseyant à côté de Bonnie et en l'embrassant. Ce fut le coup de grâce pour ses groupies, certaines quittèrent la Grande Salle précipitamment, d'autres jurèrent, d'autres pâlirent…

Bonnie eut alors le mauvais pré-sentiment que sa vie allait quelque peu changer… les autres filles, enfin les folles de Sirius Black allaient lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Elle tourna la tête vers Sirius et devant son sourire, toutes ses pensées sombres s'envolèrent. Il l'embrassa furtivement et commença à manger.

Lily n'était pas descendue. Elle avait fait semblant de dormir quand elle avait entendu ses amies se lever le matin-même. Elle avait pensé à James toute la soirée, elle avait rêvé de lui toute la nuit et en ouvrant les yeux ce matin, la première image qui lui vint à l'esprit fut son visage.

Sans savoir comment, Lily pouvait parfaitement imaginer James et ceci dans les moindres détails. Elle arrivait parfaitement à voir ses cheveux rebelles dans la moindre de ses mèches qui partaient dans tous les sens, ses yeux marrons plein de malice, de passion, de rire, si brillants lorsqu'il se mettait à rire… cachés derrière ses petites lunettes rondes, qui ont d'ailleurs une légère rayure sur le carreau gauche…

_Mais comment je sais tout ça moi ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

… ses lèvres si belles et sa manie de faire une petite moue adorable et irrésistible quand il fait semblant d'être fâché ou vexé. En ce moment, James arborait même un petite griffure près de son oreille droite, elle était fine et partait de son oreille pour descendre le long de sa mâchoire. Elle n'était pas grande et toute fine mais Lily l'avait remarqué dès qu'elle avait vu James ce matin-là. Il avait d'ailleurs l'air extrêmement fatigué comme s'il avait fait la fête toute la nuit.

Ça lui arrivait souvent… avec les autres Maraudeurs, pendant plusieurs jours, ils donnaient l'impression de faire des bêtises toute la nuit. Mais ils avaient souvent des égratignures… comme des coups de griffes.

Ce jour-là, Lily s'était vraiment sentie seule, Alice était avec Franck, et Bonnie et Sirius profitaient de leur bonheur partagé. Lily avait remarqué que Sirius ne lâchait pas la main de Bonnie, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'évanouisse dans la nature… comme si elle était éphémère…

Si seulement, elle n'avait pas été aussi idiote, orgueilleuse et stupide. Elle aime James, il l'aime… l'aimait. Elle aurait pu être dans ses bras en ce moment même, assis sur ses genoux dans un des fauteuils de leur salle commune, noyée sous ses baisers. Elle ne l'avait jamais embrassé mais elle pouvait aisément sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes rien qu'en fermant les yeux.

Elle venait de comprendre toute la peine et la souffrance qu'elle lui avait infligé pendant toutes ces années en le rejetant. Mais elle croyait alors qu'il jouait avec elle, avec ses sentiments et elle ne voulait pas souffrir, pas encore, elle avait peur. Il disait vouloir sortir avec elle mais en même temps, il ne se privait pas pour sortir et embrasser d'autres filles… beaucoup plus belles et plus pulpeuses qu'elle.

_J'ai eu ma chance, maintenant, c'est trop tard_,pensa tristement Lily. _Je ne suis qu'une idiote !_

les jours suivants, la jolie rousse affichait un sourire qui pouvait faire tomber n'importe quel garçon sain d'esprit mais qui ne dupait pas ses amies. Malgré ce « faux » sourire, Lily souffrait. Il l'ignorait toujours.

Les jours passaient et elle se laissait faire, elle souffrait, toujours, mais en silence. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter les bonds dans sa poitrine, ni les lamentations de son cœur quand elle le voyait et qu'il ne la voyait pas… enfin qu'elle pensait qu'il ne la voyait pas. Elle allait manger quand la Grande Salle commençait à se vider, elle se mettait aux premiers rangs pendant les cours pour ne pas que ses yeux dérivent vers James, elle travaillait tout le temps à bibliothèque et rentrait le plus tard possible pour ne pas le croiser dans la salle commune… elle faisait tout pour l'éviter.

Un soir alors qu'elle travaillait encore dans la bibliothèque, elle eut la grande surprise de voir Sirius.

- Salut Lily, dit-il.

Elle sursauta et força un sourire.

- Salut.

Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait continuer à l'appeler Black ou opter pour son prénom, finalement elle ne dit ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Bonnie par hasard ? demanda-t-il, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse vu que Bonnie était partie à l'infirmerie pour un mal de tête.

- Non. Elle n'était pas avec toi ?

- Si… mais elle est partie il y un moment et je m'inquiète.

Elle sourit. Il s'assit en face d'elle.

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on te voit dans la bibliothèque, dit-elle.

- Ça doit faire la troisième fois que j'y viens en sept années de scolarité à Poudlard. Elle est pas mal, ajouta-t-il en regardant autour de lui avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Lily secoua la tête, cette fois-ci un vrai sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lily ? Demanda Sirius reprenant soudain son sérieux, chose assez rare, sauf lorsqu'il s'énervait.

- Rien… pourquoi cette question ?

- Bonnie est inquiète pour toi, elle n'est pas la seule d'ailleurs. J'en connaît un qui se fait un sang d'encre. Elle m'a dit que tu la fuyait depuis…

- Je ne fuis pas Bonnie, Sirius, le coupa-t-elle sachant déjà la fin de sa phrase. Ce n'est pas du tout ça, Bonnie et toi m'avez simplement ouvert les yeux.

- Sur quoi ?

- Tu es de la police ?

- De la quoi ?

- Non, rien, c'est un truc moldu… pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ?

- C'est mal élevé de répondre à une question par une autre question.

- Depuis quand tu te soucies de ce qui bien ou mal ?

- Depuis que je vis chez James, ses parents sont très strictes sur l'éducation, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu fuis ?

- Ecoute Sirius, je suis fatiguée et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça.

- Tu es bizarre ces derniers temps, tu n'es plus la même.

- Si je suis toujours Lily Evans, la petite préfète… idiote, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Lily sentit des larmes envahir ses yeux émeraudes et préféra mettre un terme à la conversation.

- Tu devrais partir Sirius, la bibliothèque ne te fais pas du bien. Tu deviens trop sérieux.

Il sourit et se leva.

- Si tu as vraiment envie de parler, je suis là. Je sais que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses mais je sais ce que c'est de ne pas se sentir bien. Parfois on n'a pas assez que ses amis pour se confier… Bonne nuit Lily.

- Bonne nuit Sirius.

Et il partit, laissant Lily totalement déboussolée. Il n'était pas venu pour chercher Bonnie, elle en était sûre, surtout après leur petite conversation.

_James ? _

Peut-être… Mais pourquoi alors l'ignorait-elle ?

Cela faisait deux semaines, bientôt trois, que Sirius et Bonnie sortaient ensemble. Mais malgré tout, Bonnie n'avait réussi à calmer Sirius. Les Maraudeurs étaient vraiment très excités, les blagues fusaient de partout et sur n'importe qui, mais leur cible préférée restait Severus « Servilus » Rogue. Lily ne trouvait pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit.

Un jour, elle était même passée près d'eux alors que Servilo était suspendu dans les airs et elle n'avait rien dit, rien fait pour provoquer James, lui ordonner de laisser Rogue tranquille. En voyant passer Lily, avec une expression d'ennui sur le visage et de tristesse plutôt que sa colère habituelle, James avait immédiatement lâcher Rogue et s'était tourné vers elle. Elle l'avait vu faire du coin de l'œil. Il avait esquivé un geste vers elle, mais alors que ses doigts étaient à quelques millimètres de se renfermer sur le bras de la jolie rousse, il s'était stoppé net et s'était passé la main dans les cheveux.

Les choses ne tournaient pas ronds à Poudlard. Quiconque pouvait le remarquer. James Potter et Lily Evans étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre mais s'ignoraient. James croyait encore que Lily le repousserait et Lily pensait que James avait abandonné, l'avait abandonné. Elle-même n'était pas assez courageuse et bien trop fière pour aller le voir. Si seulement elle pouvait revenir en arrière, si seulement elle lui avait dit « oui » la première fois qu'il lui avait posé cette question que toutes les filles de Poudlard rêveraient d'entendre sortir de sa bouche… Si elle ne l'avait pas repoussé à chaque fois…

_Les cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore…_ pensa Lily. _Et maintenant, je me met à penser à des trucs stupides… non mais c'est quoi ça, la cœur a ses raisons… Ma pauvre Lily, il faut vraiment que tu te reprennes. Elles sont où tes résolutions d'aller voir James ? Tu t'en fiches de ton ego si l'homme de tes rêves te serre dans ses bras l'instant d'après._

Lily soupira en s'imaginant blottie dans les bras de James, devant le feu dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

La première fille qu'elle verrait à sa place dans ses bras, elle lui fera regretter à elle et… à lui. James était à elle, après tout, lui ne s'était pas gêné pour repousser chaque garçon qui avait le malheur de lui parler, d'essayer de l'invité à un bal et même ceux qui ne faisaient que la regarder un peu intensément, subissaient la foudre de James Potter.

James Potter était sa propriété, il était à elle… il suffisait juste qu'elle lui vole son cœur à nouveau.

_J'ai l'impression de me répéter, à chaque que je dis quelque chose, je ne le fais pas. Mais s'il revient vers moi, cette fois-ci, je jure que je ferai de lui l'homme le plus heureux du monde sorcier…_, se promit Lily à elle-même.

Si elle savait…

* * *

Merci à **aminteitha**, **Lilyana** (Merci beaucoup), **SusyBones**, **luluflo4** (James était pas trop d'humeur en même temps, ), **Anacofleb**,**titliloo**, **Manon-mione** (tu m'avais pas dis que manon et toi c'était la même personne ?), **Zazo**, **manon** (merci), **lovedavidanders**, **Maria Potter 1** et **Lundorell** pour leur review sur le chapitre précédent.

Extrait du prochain chapitre :

_- Il fait plus chaud ici, dit Lily. _

_- Tu aurais pu te réchauffer autrement, dit James en regardant Lily dans les yeux. _

_Lily fut troublée par ce regard qu'elle en perdit son sourire. Les yeux de James étaient si pétillants, si intenses, si profonds… elle n'avait jamais remarqué les regards qu'il posait sur elle. _

_- Heu… Je… J'avais des devoirs à faire, répondit-elle avec difficulté._

je vous souhaite un **JOYEUX NOËL**

**gros bisous **


	14. Rapprochement

Salut, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël ? Moi je suis encore fatiguée de mon réveillon lol.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

**Rapprochement…**

Noël approchait. Lily n'avait toujours pas avancé dans ses résolutions, son ego lui faisait toujours défaut… James était toujours célibataire, pour son plus grand plaisir. Mais elle se mettait des gifles pour se trouver le courage d'aller le voir. Malheureusement, les gifles ne devaient pas être assez fortes.

- C'est bien beau d'être à Gryffondor si le courage me lâche.

- Il te faut du courage pour quoi ? Demanda Remus.

- Oh ! Mince, s'exclama Lily. Ne me dit pas que j'ai pensé tout fort ?

- Si.

Une grimace se forma sur son visage.

Remus s'assit près d'elle et ouvrit un livre. La salle commune des Gryffondors était déserte. Par ce temps, beaucoup était sortit profiter de la neige pour faire des bataille. Bonnie avait voulu que Lily vienne avec Alice et elle, mais Lily avait refusé. Bonnie ne la lâchait pas pour autant. Dans la Grande Salle, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour que Lily s'assoit avec elles… et les Maraudeurs.

Bonnie sortait toujours avec Sirius et ça lui réussissait plutôt bien. Elle était consciente de la jalousie et de l'envie qu'elle suscitait chez les autres filles et elle en rayonnait.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres entrain de faire une bataille de boules de neige ? Demanda Lily à Remus.

- Pourquoi, toi, tu n'y es pas ?

Lily sourit.

- J'avais un devoir à terminer.

- Oui. Et James ne portera plus jamais la main sur Rogue. Arrêtes Lily, tu te fais du mal, à toi et autour de toi. Bonnie et Alice sont sincèrement inquiètes pour toi… et elles ne sont pas les seules, nous aussi et le _nous_ inclus également James. Tu passes ton temps à travailler.

Un silence gênant s'installa.

- J'ai tout vu, Lily, continua Remus.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

- Tout vu quoi ?

- Aux Trois Balais. Quand tu es partie en courant du pub et… en pleurant. Tu as entendu notre conversation ?

- Oui… Bonnie et moi n'en avons pas fait exprès. On était assise à la table derrière et on a tout entendu.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. Si seulement je n'avais pas passé mon temps à le repousser et à lui hurler non, en le traitant au passage d'idiot immature, bête, arrogant, et j'en passe. Maintenant, je comprends ce qu'il a ressenti pendant tout ce temps par ma faute…

Lily avait une lueur triste dans le visage. Redire ces mots qui étaient pourtant si souvent sortis de sa bouche lui faisait mal, rien que de penser qu'ils étaient ordinairement adressés au beau brun à lunettes qui faisait battre son cœur et qui réveillait les papillons ayant pris possession de son ventre.

- Il n'est pas trop tard, tu sais, dit gentiment Remus. Je connais James. En ce qui te concerne, il répète au moins une fois par mois qu'il va t'oublier et ce, depuis bientôt quatre ans. Tu es la seule qui peut faire changer les choses, Lily. Et crois-moi, il n'attend que ça.

Lily regarda Remus dans les yeux, ses propres yeux brillants de larmes refoulées. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais comment faire changer les choses ? En sortant avec lui, ça, elle l'avait compris. Mais elle ne pouvait, tout de même pas, faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux, si ?

- Je n'attend que ça aussi, Remus. J'aimerais pouvoir lui sauter dessus quand il va franchir le tableau de l'entrée de la salle commune. L'embrasser quand j'en ai envie, sentir sa main se refermer sur la mienne. Mais on va trouver ça louche, non ? Lui aussi d'ailleurs, il va sûrement pensé que je suis devenue folle… oui, folle de lui.

- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Remus !

- Je plaisante Lily. Tu n'as qu'à faire une approche en douceur. Essaye de parler avec lui, sans lui lancer des piques et sans que vous vous énerviez, ça changera et votre relation pourra ainsi évoluer.

- Je vais essayer, sourit Lily. Et toi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as personne en vue.

- Et bien, c'est que… non.

Lily se mit à rire.

- Arrêtes, Remus. Que Peter n'ait personne en vue, je peux comprendre. Entre nous, il est peut-être votre ami mais il est loin de vous égaler côté euh… apparences.

- Merci du compliment.

- De rien, rougit Lily.

- Elle est à Serdaigle.

- De qui ?

Remus éclata de rire.

- _La_ fille, dit Remus.

- Ah ! Remarque venant de toi, ça m'aurait étonné. Une fille intelligente. Je la connais ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Elle est comment ?

- Belle.

- Je l'aurais deviné toute seule.

Remus sourit.

- Melinda Ruffins, souffla Remus après un petit silence.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir ? Je suis sûre et certaine qu'elle te trouve mignon.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui.

- Tu en es vraiment sûre ?

- Certaine !

Remus lui jeta un regard interrogateur et Lily sourit.

- Elle me l'a dit, elle-même en cours de sortilèges, il doit y avoir deux ou trois semaines. Tu te rappelles le cours où tu t'es penché par-dessus ton bureau pour rattraper ta souris qui volait, et bien, à ce moment-là, elle m'a dit que tu avais de belles fesses, des yeux à tomber et un sourire timide vraiment craquant. Je l'ai supplié d'arrêter là car te considérant comme un de mes meilleurs amis, j'étais vraiment gênée.

Remus était devenu tout rouge sans voix. Lily éclata de rire devant l'expression de son ami.

- C'est bon, ne te moque pas, s'indigna Remus, faussement fâché.

- Tu devrais voir la tête que tu fais.

- Au moins, j'ai réussi à te…

Le tableau bascula et les Maraudeurs accompagnés de Bonnie, Alice et Franck entrèrent dans la salle commune.

- Je vois que vous vous amusez bien, dit Sirius en se joignant à eux, suivis des autres.

Lily repartit de plus belle devant le regard suppliant de Remus qui lui demandait silencieusement de ne pas mentionner cela à ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Bonnie à Remus en regardant Lily qui essuyait les larmes naissantes aux coins de ses yeux.

- Je dois avoir une tête de clown, répondit Remus.

- Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? Demanda Lily qui se remettait de ses émotions.

- Oui, c'était sympa, dit Sirius. Vous auriez dû vous joindre à nous.

- Il fait plus chaud ici, dit Lily.

- Tu aurais pu te réchauffer autrement, dit James en regardant Lily dans les yeux.

Lily fut si troublée par ce regard qu'elle en perdit son sourire. Les yeux de James étaient si pétillants, si intenses, si profonds… elle n'avait jamais remarqué les regards qu'il posait sur elle.

- Heu… Je… J'avais des devoirs à faire, répondit-elle avec difficulté.

- Notre Lily est toujours studieuse, lança joyeusement Remus en s'attirant tous les regards interrogateurs des autres et celui foudroyant de Lily.

- Je parie que tu étais entrain d'étudier sur la cas d'approche Potter, murmura Bonnie à son oreille pour ne pas être entendu des autres.

Lily ne dit rien mais rougit devant le regard de ses deux amies et devant le sourire malicieux de Remus.

- Qui a gagné la bataille ? Demanda précipitamment Lily pour changer de sujet.

- Nous, bien évidemment, lança Sirius.

- Mais le _nous_, implique qui ? Demanda à son tour Remus.

- Sirius, Peter et moi, dit James. On a fait un combat loyal, Maraudeurs contre non-Maraudeurs.

- Je vois, dit mystérieusement Remus.

- Vous avez tricher en utilisant la magie, s'exclama Bonnie.

- C'est faux, ma chérie, tu es simplement jalouse du fait qu'on ait gagné. Tu es une mauvaise perdante.

Pour toute réponse, Bonnie lui tira la langue.

- Non, on n'a pas triché et en plus on était désavantagé pas rapport à vous. Peter est tombé et il a traversé le lac gelé sur le ventre, expliqua James à l'intention de Remus et Lily, en regardant plus précisément Lily. Il avait tellement mal aux côtes et tellement froid, qu'il n'a pas bougé pendant au moins vingt minutes !

- Ce qui explique que vous avez utilisé la magie.

- Jalouse, lança James.

- Menteur.

- Mauvaise perdante.

A cours de répliques, Alice tira aussi la langue à James et Lily rit de plus belle suivi par les autres.

- Vous faites quoi pendant les vacances de Noël ? demanda soudainement Franck.

- Moi, je reste ici avec toi, mon coeur, répondit aussitôt Alice.

- Nous aussi, on reste là, dit James, en comprenant bien entendu les trois autres Maraudeurs. Et vous ?

- Je rentre chez moi, pour être avec ma mère, avec ce qui s'est passé…

- Tu me laisses tout seul, fit Sirius dans une petite moue.

- Deux semaines, ce n'est pas la mort.

- C'est toi qui le dit.

- Et toi, Lily ? Intervint James pour couper court aux deux amoureux.

- Je rentre aussi chez moi, mes parents vont passer les fêtes en Italie, alors je vais avec eux.

- Et ta sœur ? Demanda Alice.

- Elle reste chez son petit ami pour passer Noël.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne restes pas ici, alors.

- Exactement.

- Tu ne t'entends pas avec ta sœur ? Demanda Peter, toujours aussi curieux.

- Pas vraiment, non. Mais si vous le voulez bien, ce n'est pas mon sujet préféré.

La conversation changea et bientôt, tout se petit monde se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

En se couchant, le soir, Lily se félicita d'avoir passé la soirée en compagnie de James sans que rien de désagréable ne se soit passé. Au contraire, elle s'était assise à côté de lui pour manger, de sa propre initiative, ce qui avait quelque peu chambouler James. Même après dans la salle commune, ils étaient tous réunis et pendant que James jouait avec Remus aux échec sorcier, Lily s'était glissé à côté de lui, en lisant son livre. Elle s'était petit à petit rapprocher pour se retrouver coller à lui.

La semaine suivante, Lily prit la direction de la gare de Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de Bonnie pour rentrer chez elle et passer les fêtes de Noël en famille. Avant de partir, elle avait été souhaitée un joyeux Noël à un James, surpris mais content.

* * *

Merci à **Anacofleb**, **titliloo**, **SusyBones**, **Alpo**, **manon**, **Zazo**, **Manon-mione**, **Lilyana**, **aminteitha**, **lily-jolie13**, **gotika**, **Maria Potter 1** et Lunedorell pour leurs reviews. 

Extrait du chapitre suivant qui sera constitué exclusivement de lettres :

_Alice a eu l'audace de m'envoyer une chemise avec un mini vif d'or brodé dessus, elle a dû tomber sur la tête ou sous l'influence de James. _

_Je dois t'avouer que je pense à lui. _

_Ça ne servirait à rien de le cacher, il me manque. _

_Bisous_


	15. Lettres de Noël

Chapitre 15 :

**Lettres de Noël**

Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées. Lily était repartie chez elle, passer Noël avec ses parents. Ils avaient décidé de partir fêter en Italie et Lily qui adorait ce pays, ne voulait pas rater cette occasion. De plus, sa sœur ne venait pas, elle passait les fêtes chez son petit ami, Vernon Dursley. Une occasion supplémentaire de passer d'agréables vacances.

Bonnie était, elle aussi, repartie chez elle. Après, l'événement dramatique, qu'elle avait vécu en début d'année, elle ne voulait pas laisser sa mère toute seule pour Noël. Même si elle ne voulait pas trop laisser Sirius, non plus, il était en bonne compagnie au château.

Elle avait seulement peur des autres filles. Bien qu'elle avait confiance en Sirius, elle n'avait pas confiance en ses groupies.

Le jour de Noël apporta son lot de cadeaux.

_Salut Bonnie,_

_Je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël._

_J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances, les miennes sont excellentes. L'Italie est un pays merveilleux. _

_Enfin, je ne vais pas te le raconter dans cette lettre car je n'aurais pas assez qu'un rouleau de parchemin, tu me connais, quand je commence à parler de quelque chose qui me passionne, je ne m'arrête plus. _

_Ton cadeau te plait ? _

_Je te remercie pour le tien, il est vraiment magnifique. Ça m'a rendue nostalgique quand je l'ai lu. _

_Toutes ces années vont me manquer. _

_Je me demande où tu as eu toutes ces photos. _

_Alice a eu l'audace de m'envoyer une chemise avec un mini vif d'or brodé dessus, elle a dû tomber sur la tête ou sous l'influence de James. _

_Je dois t'avouer que je pense à lui. _

_Ça ne servirait à rien de le cacher, il me manque. _

_J'ai reçu un cadeau assez bizarre aussi, c'est une fleur de Lys blanche. Elle est magnifique et à mon grand étonnement, éternelle. _

_Je ne sais pas qui me l'a envoyé, elle est vraiment belle. Elle change aussi selon mon humeur. _

_Quand j'ai lu l'album que tu m'as offert, j'étais triste et la fleur s'est flétrie comme si elle avait fané d'un seul coup, puis ensuite elle est redevenue normale. _

_C'est un sorcier qui me l'a offert, il n'y aucun doute. _

_J'espère ne pas me tromper sur l'identité de celui qui me l'a offert. _

_Je verrais bien de retour à Poudlard. _

_Tu me manques, j'ai hâte de te retrouver._

_Gros bisous, _

_Lily._

Le lendemain en Italie.

_Salut ma Lily, _

_Tu vas bien ? _

_Moi, je fais allez, j'ai hâte de te retrouver et de retourner à Poudlard. _

_Chez moi, l'ambiance est… enfin tu vois. Heureusement, toute ma famille est là. _

_J'ai bien reçu ton cadeau, j'ai bien ri quand je l'ai ouvert… un livre sur le Quidditch. Tu as de la chance, je ne l'avais pas. Il est très intéressant, merci beaucoup. _

_Ne m'en veux pas mais j'étais déjà au courant pour le cadeau qu'Alice t'a fais. Elle m'avait demandé si tu ne te mettrais pas trop en colère. En tout cas, je connais un certain Maraudeur qui risque d'apprécier. _

_Pour le Lys, je pense aussi qu'il s'agit de James. Par curiosité, j'ai demandé à ma grand-mère, ce que c'était, elle adore les fleurs et connaît toutes leurs propriétés. Elle m'a dit qu'une fleur éternelle était très rare de nos jours. Il en existe à peine une centaine à travers le monde. C'est un cadeau d'une très grande valeur qui est lié pour la vie à son propriétaire, ce qui explique qu'elle fane ou fleurit selon ton humeur. _

_Connaissant la famille de James et ses sentiments pour toi, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que le cadeau vienne de lui. _

_Sirius m'a offert, un magnifique bracelet en or blanc. Il est simple mais superbe. Il brille énormément, je te le montrerai à l'école. _

_J'ai un peu de l'avoir laisser tout seul au château, avec toutes ces filles qui lui tournent autour. Si j'apprend que l'une d'elles a essayé ne serait-ce que de l'approcher, je l'envois à l'infirmerie illico. Ça lui passera l'envie de draguer le petit ami des autres. _

_Mais je dérive du sujet. _

_Je te laisse, ma mère m'appelle pour le dîner. _

_Je dois encore finir le devoir du professeur Slughorn. Quelle idée de nous donner des devoirs pendant les vacances de Noël. _

_Bisous et profite bien de l'Italie. _

_Bonnie. _

Alors qu'elle soufflait la bougie d sa table de nuit pour enfin se coucher, Bonnie entendit un claquement contre son carreau, un hibou noir se tenait percher sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, le hibou de Sirius.

Elle se précipita sur la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et détacher la lettre qu'elle s'empressa de lire.

_Ma chérie, _

Elle sourit.

_Tu me manques, c'est horrible sans toi. J'ai même faillit embrasser James au réveil l'autre jour. J'étais entrain de rêver de toi, c'est normal. _

_J'espère que tu passes de bonne vacances. _

_A Poudlard, on s'amuse, tu t'en doute. On a préparé plein de petites blagues, sans danger, je te rassure. _

_Merci pour le cadeau. _

_J'espère que le tien t'a plu. _

_Tu me manques. _

_Je t'aime. _

_Love, _

_Sirius. _

Bonnie cligna des yeux. _je t'aime_. Jamais, il ne lui avait dit. C'était trop beau.

Elle relut plusieurs fois la lettre et s'endormit en pensant à celui qu'elle aimait.

De son côté, Lily voulait écrire une lettre à James, mais elle hésitait. Comment le prendrait-il ? elle avait donc opté pour le fait d'écrire une lettre adressée aux Maradeurs mais destinée à James.

_Salut les Maraudeurs. _

_Vous devez penser que je suis tombée sur la tête pour vous écrire une lettre, mais non pas du tout. Je voulais vous souhaiter un Joyeux Noël. J'espère que vous vous amusez bien et que vous ne faites pas trop de bêtises. _

_L'Italie est un pays génial mais je m'ennuie de Poudlard. _

_J'ai hâte de vous revoir, _

_Je vous fais donc plein de bisous. _

_A bientôt _

_Lily. _

Sur l'enveloppe, Lily écrit néanmoins :

James Potter 

**Dortoir de Gryffondor, septième année,**

**Poudlard. **

Il ne restait plus que trois jours avant la reprise des cours et Lily était rentrée chez elle.

Elle eut la bonne surprise de trouver le hibou de James qui lui apportait une réponse.

Elle s'empressa de détacher l'enveloppe et de la lire.

Elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de James, elle était fine et bouclée. Elle en fut ravie.

_Chère Lily, _

_Nous sommes sages comme des images moldues (l'idée vient de Sirius)._

Elle sourit.

_Comment peux-tu imaginer que l'on puisse faire des bêtises. Nous révisons gentiment nos ASPIC. _

« Hypocrites », pensa-t-elle gentiment.

_Nous aussi, on commence à s'ennuyer de toi, enfin de vous avec Bonnie. _

_Sirius est intenable et James n'est pas mieux…_

Sur cette deuxième partie de phrase, Lily reconnut l'écriture de Sirius, beaucoup plus petite et penchée.

Elle sourit de nouveau.

_Bientôt la reprise, on espère que l'Italie t'a bien plu. _

_A bientôt, _

_Bisous, _

_James, Sirius, Remus et Peter._

La lettre était courte mais Lily en sourit encore le lendemain en y repensant.

Les vacances touchaient à leur fin et demain, Lily reprendrait finalement le Poudlard Express pour retourner au château. Elle aurait pu transplaner mais avec Bonnie, elle avait décidé de prendre le train, elles pourraient ainsi parler tranquillement de leurs vacances.

* * *

Je suis désolée, je sais que d'habitude je poste plutôt dans la journée mais aujourd'hui, j'étais surchargé et je n'avais pas d'ordinateur à ma disposition ! De plus, je n'ai pas eu le tps de répondre à toutes les reviews alors excusez-moi si je n'ai pas répondu à la votre.

Merci à **Alpo**, **Perruche Cenevole, titliloo, Zazo, chtooty, Anacofleb, Lunedorell, flamie, pauline, Eileen Fairie, canelia, ladybird, Dark-mione, Maria Potter 1 et manon **pour leurs reviews.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. en plus, ils tombent eux aussi à la bonne période !

extrait du prochain chapitre :

_La gamine repartit et Bonnie se tourna pour repartir mais une fois de plus, elle entendit la voix de cette garce de Gretchen Slanders. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la voix provenait du compartiment juste à côté. _

_- Bien sûr, puisque je te le dis, Carry m'a envoyé une lettre en me racontant tout dans les moindres détail, dit la voix de Slanders_.

Mauvaise pour ce chapitre mais je me tais... lol

Je vous souhaite de passer un excellent réveillon du Nouvel An et je vous dis à l'année prochaine (j'avais envie de le dire lol)

Gros Bisous


	16. Coeur Brisé

Chapitre 16 :

**Cœur brisé **

La veille de la rentrée, Lily arriva à la gare King's Cross pour prendre le Poudlard Express, la dernière des dernières cette fois-ci. Elle avait déjà décidé de ne pas rentrer chez elle pour les prochaines vacances. D'abord parce qu'elle devait réviser ses ASPIC, et ensuite parce que James ne rentrerait pas non plus chez lui.

Elle était obsédée par lui, maintenant. Il occupait toutes ses pensées.

Elle monta dans le Poudlard Express, à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Elle regarda dans plusieurs d'entre eux et trouva Bonnie, confortablement installée, la tête sur un accoudoir, les pieds sur l'autre, un sourire angélique sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour ! Lança joyeusement Lily en faisant sursauter son amie.

- Lily ! Tu vas bien ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Je vais très bien, j'ai passé de superbes vacances et toi ?

- Pareil, l'Italie est un pays vraiment magnifique. Mais j'avais hâte de retourner à l'école.

- Hum… James a dû beaucoup te manquer.

Lily lui tira la langue comme une vraie gamine avant que toutes les deux éclatent de rire.

- J'ai reçu une lettre des garçons, dit Lily d'un ton qui se voulait détacher.

- Et que disait James dans cette lettre ?

- Comment…

- Comment je devine que c'est James ? Ils n'allaient pas écrire la lettre à quatre, et puis James aurait tué les trois autres s'ils t'avaient écrit.

Lily sourit.

- Et avec Sirius ? Demanda Lily.

- Il m'a aussi envoyé une lettre et voici le bracelet qu'il m'a offert.

Bonnie releva sa manche et montra à Lily un magnifique bracelet en or blanc. En effet, le bracelet brillait étonnamment.

- Il est vraiment magnifique, constata Lily. Il doit avoir une valeur inestimable, tu as vu comment il brille ?

- Pas plus que le Lys blanc envoyé par un mystérieux inconnu que j'imagine bien les cheveux noirs, en bataille et avec un don étonnant pour le vol sur balai.

Lily rougit.

- Tu crois que ça pourrait être lui ?

- Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûre. Qui d'autre pourrait te faire un cadeau aussi… beau, romantique et vraiment inestimable. C'est James qui t'a offert ce Lys, Lily. D'ailleurs si je me souviens bien, quand il a commencé à vouloir sortir avec, en troisième année, il t'appelait _ma fleur de Lys_.

Lily lui lança un regard mi-amusé, mi-noir.

- Ecoute Lily, James est, en fin de compte quelqu'un de très bien. Et il est vraiment amoureux de toi. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de garçons qui s'acharneraient autant pour sortir avec une fille, surtout quand ce garçon est considéré comme un fantasme vivant par toutes les filles de Poudlard. Tu l'as rejeté je ne sais combien de fois et il est toujours revenu, et encore plus amoureux de toi à chaque fois. Le problème, c'est que toi… et moi, nous pensions qu'en fait, ils s'amusaient mais on avait tort. S'il sortait avec d'autres filles, c'était pour que tu sois jalouses, pour que tu le remarques. Et quoi que tu dises, je sais que maintenant, toi aussi, tu as des sentiments pour James. Tu en as peut-être même depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le penses. Mais tu as peur d'aller le voir, tu as peur que ce soit lui qui te rejette. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller voir James Potter et de sortir avec lui. Je pense qu'avec un baiser, il devrait oublier toutes les fois où tu lui as dit non.

Lily sourit malgré elle. Bonnie avait raison. James l'aimait, peut-être encore un peu et elle, elle en était maintenant, complètement amoureuse. Il faut toujours que les gens s'éloignent de vous pour que vous vous rendiez compte que vous les aimez. L'amour est un sentiment aveugle et malheureusement gonflé d'orgueil.

Le train roulait toujours et la nuit commençait à tomber. Lily lisait un livre allongée tranquillement sur les banquettes et Bonnie regardait dehors.

- Je reviens, Lily, je vais aux toilettes.

Lily leva les yeux et vit la silhouette de Bonnie sortir du compartiment.

Bonnie traversa le couloir du train pour se rendre aux toilettes situés à l'autre bout. Elle salua plusieurs personnes sur son passage, s'arrêtant parfois pour discuter de ses vacances. Lorsqu'elle vit Gretchen Slanders, la pire garce de Poudlard, Bonnie lui lança un regard noir. Les deux filles se détestaient, surtout depuis que Bonnie sortait avec Sirius.

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, Cooper ?

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à mes vacances ?

- Depuis que j'ai appris que Sirius t'avais misérablement laissé tomber. Je suis vraiment désolée, Cooper. Il s'est enfin rendu compte que tu ne valais rien.

Bonnie ne comprenait rien. Sirius l'avait laissé tomber ? Et depuis quand ? C'était impossible ! Sirius venait de lui offrir un magnifique bracelet et il lui avait écrit _je t'aime_ dans se lettre. Sa lettre de la semaine dernière… elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui depuis cinq jours. En fait, elle n'avait reçu qu'une lettre de lui de toutes les vacances.

Bonnie ne répondit pas à Gretchen Slander, mais continua son chemin, en la bousculant.

Elle s'enferma dans les toilettes du train et se regarda dans le miroir.

_Comment est-ce possible ?_ _Pourquoi moi ?_ _Je croyais qu'il m'aimait ?_ _Qu'on était bien ensemble ?_

Bonnie se posait mille questions, sans réponse.

_Non, c'est faux. Cette fille ment, elle est morte de jalousie, voilà tout. Elle a toujours voulu sortir avec Sirius et il n'a jamais accepté. _

Bonnie essayait de se convaincre elle-même, mais elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir sortir avec Sirius un jour. Elle l'aimait, mais à force de penser que ce sentiment n'était pas réciproque, elle s'était mis à le détester. La haine est tellement plus facile à comprendre que l'amour.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Elle secoua la tête avec vigueur et s'observa dans le miroir.

Bonnie était blonde, de taille moyenne, elle s'était toujours trouvé quelconque et pourtant beaucoup de garçons la trouvaient jolie. Elle le savait mais elle ne voulait pas que tous les garçons la trouvent jolie, elle voulait qu'un garçon la trouve jolie, un seul et qu'il la trouve plus que jolie, qu'il la trouve belle. Ce garçon, elle pensait l'avoir trouvé.

Dans les disputes de James et Lily, Bonnie prenait souvent parti de James, ce qui lui valait les foudres de sa meilleure amie. En fait, elle comprenait James et elle pensait que Lily était parfois dure avec lui.

Bonnie sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la main et sortit des toilettes. Elle fit le chemin en sens inverse etcroisa une première année qui avait renversé son paquet de boule de gum parterre.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?lui demanda-t-elle.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

- Oh ! Mince, fit Bonnie, en fouillant dans les poches de sa robe. Moi aussi, j'ai oublié ma baguette.

Elle s'accroupit alors et ramassa les boules de différentes couleurs qui jonchaient sur le sol.

- Merci, dit la première année, alors que Bonnie lui tendit ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- De rien.

La gamine repartit et Bonnie se tourna pour repartir mais une fois de plus, elle entendit la voix de cette garce de Gretchen Slanders. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la voix provenait du compartiment juste à côté.

- Bien sûr, puisque je te le dis, Carry m'a envoyé une lettre en me racontant tout dans les moindres détails, dit la voix de Slanders.

- Et Bonnie, elle est au courant, dit une autre voix, que Bonnie identifia comme étant celle d'Héloïse Gripsom, une fille qui suivait Slanders comme son ombre.

- Cooper ? Et bien, apparemment, c'est moi qui l'ai mise au courant tout à l'heure. Tu aurais vu sa tête !

- Tu m'étonnes. Je n'aimerais pas que mon petit ami me trompe. C'est dommage, ils avaient l'air bien ensemble.

- Arrête, tu as vu la tête de Cooper, elle n'arrive même pas à la cheville de Sirius. Non, il va beaucoup mieux avec Carry.

Bonnie se mit à courir vers son compartiment, des larmes coulant sur joues, ses cheveux volant derrière elle. Elle poussa la porte et s'effondra sur la banquette devant le regard interloqué de Lily qui se leva pour fermer la porte et s'approcha de Bonnie.

Elle posa une main sur son bras, en douceur, et Bonnie se tourna pour pleurer sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Bonnie ?

- C'est… C'est Sirius. Il sort… avec… avec une autre.

- Quoi ? Mais qui ? Qui t'a dit ça ?

- J'ai entendu Gretchen Slanders parler avec Héloïse Gripsom.

Bonnie passa une main sur ses joues et prit un mouchoir dans son sac.

- Carry Wallas lui a envoyé une lettre et c'est elle qui sort avec Sirius.

Bonnie se remit à pleurer alors que Lily écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est impossible, Bonnie. Tu m'as dit toi-même que Sirius t'avais écrit qu'il t'aimait dans sa lettre. A mon avis, elle a voulu te faire peur. Cette fille nous déteste, toi encore plus car tu es avec Sirius.

- Elle ne savait pas que j'écoutais sa discussion. En plus, je l'avais croisé un peu avant et elle m'a demandé ce que ça faisait de s'être faite rejeté par Sirius.

- Je ne crois pas, Bonnie. Cette fille est jalouse et tu sais comme moi que Sirius la déteste, elle et sa bande de copines.

- On verra bien à Poudlard.

- Oui, on verra que Sirius va se jeter sur toi pour t'embrasser.

- Si tu le dis.

Bonnie tourna la tête et regarda l'obscurité par la fenêtre du compartiment. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue des paroles de Lily.

Le train ralentit et les deux filles descendirent du train empruntant les calèches de l'école. Il faisait sombre et froid et Bonnie ne se sentait pas vraiment bien, elle ne cessait de penser à Sirius.

_Et si c'était vrai ?_

Bonnie et Lily se dépêchèrent de rentrer au château car le froid s'engouffrait dans leur cape.

Alice les attendait. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace des Maraudeurs. Lily et Bonnie semblèrent déçues mais sautèrent tout de même dans les bras de leur amie.

- Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, les filles ? Demanda Alice.

- Excellentes et toi ?

- Moi, je ne me suis pas du tout ennuyé.

- Tu m'étonnes.

- Allez venez, on va manger.

Les trois filles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et Alice entraîna ses amies près de son petit ami. Lily et Bonnie échangèrent un sourire en les voyant.

Elle s'assirent et beaucoup d'élèves commencèrent à arriver.

Soudain, Lily vit les Maraudeurs approcher. James souriait avec Remus, Peter à leurs côtés et Sirius derrière, entrain de parler avec… Carry Wallas.

Bonnie se figea en les voyant arriver. Tandis que Sirius lui fit un grand sourire en l'apercevant, elle se leva et le bouscula en sortant de la Grande Salle, les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

Alice, comme Sirius et les autres Maraudeurs, ne comprenait plus rien. Lily jeta un regard noir à Sirius.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses être aussi ignoble, Black, lui dit-elle d'une voix grave et pleine de reproches avant de sortir pour retrouver Bonnie.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sirius, complètement perdu.

* * *

Ce chapitre fait un peu _cliché_ à certains passages, je suis désolée mais moi ça me fait rire ! Je voulais faire un truc dans le genre et je savais pas comment alors voilà ! ne m'en voulez pas trop pour ce qui arrive à Bonnie. j'ai déjà reçu des menaces en plus ! lol 

Merci à **Perruche Cenevole, Dark-MioneMaria Potter1, Zazo, titliloo, Lunedorell, Anacoflrb, titeflamie, manon, aminteitha, lauralavoiepelletier, Manon-Mione et SusyBones **pour leurs reviews.

merci aussi à

**malilite** : merci pour la review, c'est vrai que Siriusessayer d'embrasser James, ça doit valoir le coup d'oeil. bisous

**Iman** : merci beaucoup pour la review. Je suis contente que tu aimes. bisous

**Sakura** : Je te remercie pour la review. et tu ne t'inscruste pas du tout lol, au contraire, ça me fait super plaisir que tu m'en laisse une , surtout pour me dire que tu aimes bien ma fic . Bisous

**ladybird** : merci pour la review contente que ça t'ai plu ! bisous

BONNE ANNEE 2006 à tous et à toutes

Gros bisous


	17. Chien et Chat

Chapitre 17 :

**Chien et Chat**

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Sirius, complètement perdu.

Lily partit à la recherche de Bonnie qu'elle ne trouva pas loin, elle montait les marches de son dortoir, en pleurant.

L'amour rend bête, aveugle… mais surtout amoureuse. Elle avait confiance, il l'aimait, il lui avait écrit. Alors pourquoi s'affichait-il avec cette… cette Carry Wallas.

Bonnie ne comprenait plus rien. Elle ne savait qui croire. Tout était confus.

Elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte de la salle de bain et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir. Lily.

- Bonnie, ouvres-moi, dit la jeune rousse d'une voix douce et apaisante.

Pour toute réponse, elle eut un reniflement et Lily sourit en entendant cela.

- Tu devrais aller lui parler. Pour vous expliquer.

Mais à peine Lily avait prononcé ces mots qu'Alice entra.

- Si on pouvait me dire ce qui se passe, ça m'arrangerais, dit-elle en fixant Lily et la porte de la salle de bain.

Lily se décolla de la porte et avança vers Alice.

- Sirius lui a écrit une lettre où il disait, _je t'aime_ à la fin, commença Lily.

- Et c'est ce qui la rend dans cet état-là ? S'étonna Alice.

- OUI ! Cria Bonnie en ouvrant la porte. Ce qui me met dans cet état-là. Car dans le Poudlard Express, j'ai eu l'honneur d'apprendre que Sirius m'avait laissé tomber.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Alice, de plus en plus perdue.

- Il était bien avec Wallas, tout à l'heure, non ?

- Oui, mais Sirius la déteste, tu le sais, tout le monde le sait.

- C'est pour ça que qu'ils avaient l'air heureux en entrant dans la Grande Salle ?

Bonnie marqua un point. Alice ne trouva rien à redire. Elle paraissait même en pleine réflexion et fronçait les sourcils de plus en plus.

- Alice ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Lily, tirant ainsi son amie de ses pensées.

- Non rien, je… non.

Alice secoua la tête et fit face à ses amies.

- Alice, tu me caches quelque chose, dit Bonnie. Tu as passé les vacances au château, tu as dû voir Sirius.

- En fait, j'étais souvent avec Franck, répondit la principale concernée un peu trop vite au goût de Lily.

- Mais tu as bien dû voir Sirius ?

- Un peu, oui. Mais bon, tu le connais, avec les autres, ils faisaient souvent des farces, des bêtises, quoi !

Un bruit provenant du bas des escaliers les fit sursauter. Apparemment Sirius qui ne pouvait pas monter dans le dortoir des filles, hurlait le nom de Bonnie pour qu'elle descende.

- Vas-y et demandes-lui des explications, dit Lily, en regardant Alice.

Bonnie descendit une expression déterminée sur son visage.

Alors que la porte du dortoir se refermait sur la jolie blonde, en peine de cœur, Lily se tourna vers Alice.

- Maintenant dis-moi tout, dit la jeune rousse, d'un ton doux mais ferme.

- En fait, je n'ai beaucoup vu Sirius pendant les vacances.

- Tu l'as déjà dis.

- Oui, mais j'ai souvent vu les autres Maraudeurs.

- Attends, tu es entrain de me dire que Sirius n'était pas avec James, Remus et Peter pendant les vacances ?

- Si, enfin non. Ils se voyaient mais des fois, Sirius disparaissait. Je ne sais pas où. Mais James semblait être au courant.

Lily soupira fortement et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

- J'en ai marre, dit-elle, alors qu'Alice prenait place à ses côtés.

- De quoi ?

- Je pensais que mon année allait être super, la dernière, la meilleurs, mais arrivé là, je me rend compte que c'est un désastre. Bonnie et Sirius, je ne sais plus trop où ils en sont. Ils vont pourtant super bien ensemble. Depuis le temps…

- Et toi et James ?

- Il n'y a pas de James et moi, dit tristement Lily.

- Il pourrait y en avoir un, ça ne tient qu'à toi.

- Il ne fais plus attention à moi, il s'en fiche.

- Ne crois pas ça, dit doucement Alice. Il a littéralement sauté de joie en recevant ta lettre, bien qu'elle soit adressée à tous les Maraudeurs. Je sais que tu aurais voulu lui en écrire une personnelle.

Lily sourit timidement.

- il n'attends que ça, Lily. Il a déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin, à toi de faire l'autre.

- Je vais la faire, je te le promets. Mais j'ai peur de tomber dans un trou.

- Il sera là pour te rattraper.

- Oui… On ferait mieux d'aller voir ce qui se passe en bas.

Alice ne dit rien et suivit Lily dans les marches du dortoir.

Bonnie était descendu et Sirius avait aussitôt essayé de la prendre dans ses bras, mais c'était sans compter sur Bonnie, elle le repoussa immédiatement.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda patiemment Sirius.

- J'apprends en arrivant ici, que tu es avec une autre et il faudrait que je ferme les yeux et fasse comme si de rien n'était !

Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortait. Il se tourna vers ses amis pour trouver de l'aide mais ils semblaient tout aussi perdus que lui.

- Tu aurais au moins, pu avoir la décence de me le dire en face, ou même de m'avertir. Les hiboux ne sont pas fait pour les chiens.

_Merci pour lui_, pensa Sirius. Outré par ce propos.

- Alors avant d'exprimer tes sentiments, continua Bonnie, de plus en plus énervée. Assures-toi qu'ils sont vrais et que tu les destines à la bonne personne !

- Si tu m'expliquais de quoi tu parles, peut-être que je comprendrais mieux pourquoi tu agis comme une furie.

Sirius était énervé à son tour. Peter essaya de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil jusqu'à en disparaître, tandis que James et Remus échangèrent un regard entendu. Si Sirius ne se calmait pas, ça allait mal finir. Il ne fallait jamais remettre en doute ses sentiments, surtout en connaissant ce qu'il éprouvait pour Bonnie.

- Je viens d'apprendre dans le train que toi et moi c'était de l'histoire ancienne.

- QUOI ? Rugit Sirius. Et puis-je savoir qui t'a dit ça ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

- Je l'ai entendu.

- Tes oreilles te font défauts alors, car tu devrais savoir que je dis toujours ce que je pense.

- Mais tu ne m'as rien dit.

Elle le provoquait. Si elle voulait jouer au chat et à la souris, elle allait être servie. Mais le problème est qu'il n'y avait pas de souris, ici, seulement un chat face à un chien de plus en plus enragé. Ils étaient entrain d'illustrer le proverbe _comme chien et chat…_

- QUI t'a dit ça ? Répéta Sirius.

- Les copines de ta nouvelle petite amie.

Bonnie serrait les dents pour ne pas pleurer mais c'était dur, la barrière devant ses yeux allait bientôt lâcher et les larmes couler.

La porte du dortoir des filles grinça et tout le monde se retourna pour voir Lily et Alice entrer. Lily regarda James le plus discrètement possible, puis rejoignit Bonnie.

- Soit claire, Bonnie, car là, je vais vraiment m'énerver.

- Et Carry Wallas, c'est quoi ?

- Hein ?

- Arrêtes, je t'ai vu entrer dans la Grande Salle avec elle, et ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire.

Sirius se détendit aussitôt et un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es jalouse, dit-il simplement.

- Non, déçue et écœurée.

- Je la déteste cette fille, tu le sais.

- Je ne traîne pas avec les gens que je déteste et je ris encore moins avec eux.

- Elle marque un point, constat Remus.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Lunard, dit durement Sirius. Et puis, tu sais quoi, dit-il en se tournant vers Bonnie. Fais comme tu le veux. Crois cette fille, si ça te fais plaisir, tu n'es pas la seule dans le château et les autres sont beaucoup moins difficiles.

Sur ce, Sirius passa le tableau d'entrée. Bonnie était restée la bouche ouverte, complètement perdue. Elle allait coincer Wallas dans un coin et lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

Elle se tourna vers Remus.

- Je viens de passer pour une abrutie ? Demanda-t-elle un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

- Il déteste Wallas, se contenta-t-il de lui répondre.

- Alors pourquoi il était avec elle ?

- On avait prévu de lui faire une farce quand on a entendu une conversation entre elle et ses copines, dit James. Elles voulaient te faire croire que Wallas sortait avec Sirius. Sauf que Sirius n'était pas au courant de cette partie là. Il n'était pas là quand on a entendu les filles parler avec Remus. On ne voulait pas lui dire sinon, il risquait de la frapper. Donc, on a proposé à Sirius de lui faire une blague comme ça, sans raison, tu le connais, il a accepté.

- Donc l'entrée dans la Grande Salle faisait partie du plan ?

- Oui, mais on ne pensait plus à ce qu'elles avaient prévu de faire. On est désolé, Bonnie, dit Remus.

- Non, tout est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû douter de ses sentiments. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et j'en ai douté.

Elle se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils tandis que James et Remus échangèrent un regard plus que surpris. Lily s'approcha de Bonnie pour la réconforter quand elle vit ses épaules se secouer par les pleurs.

- Ça va aller ? Lui dit Lily pour la soulager, mais c'était inutile.

- Non, ça ne va pas aller. Je viens de le perdre. Je l'aime, Lily. Je suis amoureuse de ce garçon depuis trop longtemps pour le perdre alors que ça fait à peine deux mois que je suis heureuse grâce à lui. Imagines que demain tu vois Jam…

Bonnie s'arrêta à temps. Mais c'était un peu trop tard. Remus sourit en devinant la fin de la phrase. Lily n'osait pas relever la tête. James sortit de la salle commune en marmonnant un _je vais prendre l'air_. Et Alice partit aussi, prétextant devoir retrouver Franck à la bibliothèque.

Sirius ne refit surface dans la salle commune que tard dans la soirée. Trop tard, car Bonnie s'était déjà endormie sur le canapé. Il la vit et malgré la douleur dans sa poitrine et sa rancune, il fit apparaître une couverture pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid. Il sourit néanmoins, en pensant, qu'elle avait dû l'attendre.

Il savait qu'elle regrettait. Alice était venue le voir après leur dispute et elle lui avait expliqué. Mais Bonnie allait devoir se racheter.

* * *

Merci à Zazo, **Anacofleb, Dark-Mione, titliloo, aminteitha, lovedavidanders, SusyBones, Maria Potter1, lauralavoiepelletier, Florine, Lundorell** et **amelie** pour leurs reviews.

**lilyana** : lol merci pour ta review. si tu veux pour le bonheur de mes lecteurs je vais mettre un chapitre dimanche exceptionnellement ! bisous

**sakura** : c'est effectivement confus, même pour Sirius, le pauvre il comprend plus rien ! merci pour ta review et au contraire ça me fait plaisir que tu me laisse des reviews, qui s'en plaindrait ! bisous

**EstelleD** : merci pour la review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise . Pour une fois, je voulais que ce soit Lily qui change un peu plutôt que James ! pour ce qui est de la durée elle comporte 25 chapitres normalement, je suis entrain d'écrire le dernier ! bisous

**ladybird** : J'ai coupé au mauvais moment dans le chapitre précédetn sinon j'aurais été obligé de continuer et donc de tout dévoiler ! je voulais pas, pour une fois que j'ai l'occasion de faire un peu de suspens ! lol merci et bisous

Extrait du prochain chapitre :

_Il avait dit cela dans un sourire mais dans un sourire triste et avec un air las. _

- Tu veux vraiment savoir à quel moment je me suis réveillée de mon rêve ?

Il la regarda, étonné et se rassit doucement en se tournant vers la belle rousse.  
Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Lily s'était penchée vers lui.

Bisous


	18. Un Rêve si Simple

Chapitre 18 :

Un Rêve si simple

_Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je pourrais aller parler tranquillement avec James, comme si de rien n'était, pour me rapprocher de lui_, pensa Lily.

En effet, avec ce qui c'était passé entre Sirius et Bonnie, la tension entre les Maraudeurs et les filles était remontée d'un cran. Cependant, Lily voyait James pendant les cours. Maintenant, elle s'arrangeait pour se placer au moins un rang derrière lui, pour pouvoir le regarder sans être vu, elle n'allait presque plus à la bibliothèque mais restait dans la salle commune pour faire ses devoirs et essayait d'entraîner Bonnie dans la Grande Salle en même temps que les Maraudeurs. Comme cela, Lily pouvait regarder James comme elle le voulait et elle espérait rapprocher un peu plus Sirius et Bonnie, même si la partie était loin d'être gagnée.

Bonnie était tombée malade, elle s'était évanouie à son réveil et était très faible. Elle était couchée dans un lit de l'infirmerie avec de la fièvre. Lily et Alice ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait. Madame Pomfresh ne leur avait pratiquement rien dit, elle leur avait surtout posé des questions.

- Est-ce que Miss Cooper mange bien ?

Lily et Alice avait échangé un regard perplexe.

- Oui, elle mange en même temps que nous, répondit Lily.

- Pourtant son organisme semble être affamé. Elle est très faible et elle a besoin de repos. Elle ne vous a pas semblé étrange ces derniers temps ?

- Heu… Non, répondit Alice.

- Ecoutez, Miss Cooper semble faire une petite dépression. Et il faut que je sache comment la soigner.

Lily et Alice échangèrent un autre regard, elle avait pensé à la même chose au moment où Madame Pomfresh avait prononcé le mot _dépression_… Sa rupture avec Sirius.

Alice et Lily avait dû quitter l'infirmerie pour se rendre en cours.

En entrant dans la salle de cours, Lily jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sirius.  
Le professeur McGonagall commença son cours et scruta sa classe.

- Où est Miss Cooper ? Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Lily et Alice.

- A l'infirmerie, elle est malade, répondit Lily.

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave, au moins ?

_Les maladies du cœur sont souvent graves_, pensa Lily.

- Heu… Non, mais l'infirmière va la garder quelque temps.

- Très bien.

Le professeur McGonagall continua son cours et Lily sentit le regard de Sirius posé sur elle.  
A la fin du cours, quand la cloche retentit, elle s'attendait à voir Sirius l'attendre, mais il n'était pas là. Partit à l'infirmerie sûrement.  
Elle sourit à cette pensée.

Elle monta dans sa chambre pour poser ses affaires et rejoignit Alice dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Elle était assise avec Franck et les Maraudeurs. Lily la remercia intérieurement.  
Sirius n'était pas là.

Lily prit place juste en face de James, à côté de Remus et Alice.

- Comment va Bonnie ? Lui demanda Remus.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment.

- L'infirmière nous a dit que…Alice hésitait… que Bonnie faisait une petite dépression.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda James.

- L'infirmière nous a dit qu'elle ne mangeait presque plus.

- Pourtant elle mange toujours avec vous.

- Oui, mais à savoir si elle garde sa nourriture…

- Tu veux dire que…

- C'est possible, on ne la suit pas quand elle va dans les toilettes. Mais l'infirmière a dit qu'elle allait s'en remettre, elle a surtout besoin de repos.

Le petit groupe mangea. Ils arrivèrent au dessert quand Sirius fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle.

- Salut Patmol ! Lança James.

- Salut.

- Tu as été voir Bonnie ?

Sirius regarda Lily, intensément.

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Elle dormait.

Le silence tomba et James ne cessait de regarder Lily.  
De son côté la jolie rousse se livrait un combat pour ne pas le regarder à son tour. Mais elle savait que si elle le regardait dans les yeux, elle ne pourrait pas résister. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle lui parle, sinon c'est son cœur qui allait lâcher.

Le journée se passa tranquillement.

Avant le dîner du soir, Lily et Alice passèrent à l'infirmerie pour rendre visite à Bonnie. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, leur amie était passablement énervée et agitée.

- Je veux sortir, disait-elle à l'infirmière.

- Non, Miss Cooper, vous sortirez quand vous irez mieux et ce n'est pas le cas !

- Mais je vais très bien.

- Oui, et demain vos amies viendront vous rapporter à l'infirmerie parce que la fièvre sera remontée.

Bonnie soupira bruyamment et pour aider l'infirmière à la calmer, Lily et Alice sortirent de leur coin.

- Ah ! Miss Evans et Miss Graham, s'exclama Madame Pomfresh. Raisonnez votre amie, s'il vous plait.

Les deux jeunes filles sourirent et acquiescèrent.

- Dans une demie heure, c'est la fin des visites.

Lily et Alice s'approchèrent du lit de Bonnie qui s'était laissée retomber sur les oreillers, les bras croisés sur la poitrine en signe de mécontentement.

- Madame Pomfresh a raison, tenta Alice. Tu dois te reposer.

Bonnie lui lança un regard noir.

- Ne joues pas avec nous, Bonnie, on sait ce que tu ressens.

- Très bien, je vais rester mais quand je ressortirai, vous aurez intérêt à aller vous cacher.

- Compte sur nous.

- Sirius est passé à l'infirmerie ce midi mais tu dormais, dit Lily.

- Je sais.

- Ce qui veux dire ?

- Que je l'ai vu entrer et que j'ai fais semblant de dormir.

- Pourquoi ? s'exclamèrent les deux filles ensemble.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne voulais pas le voir.

- D'accord, mais il se fait du soucis pour toi.

Bonnie eut un faible sourire.

- Tu es une manipulatrice Bonnie Cooper ! S'exclama Alice.

- Moi, je pense plutôt qu'elle est amoureuse.

- C'est vrai que tu en sais quelque chose, souligna Alice à l'intention de Lily.

- C'est toi l'experte, pas moi.

- Mais il faudrait peut-être que tu te décides, tu as les cartes en mains.

- C'est bon, on fait une trêve, s'exclama Bonnie pour calmer ses amies.

- Tu as raison, on va te laisser te reposer. On passera te voir demain matin avant les cours.

- Tu ne sais pas quand tu sortiras ? Demanda Alice.

- Demain soir ou après demain, normalement.

- Très bien. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit à vous les filles.

Les filles quittèrent la pièce et retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Elle était pleine de monde. Lily remarqua aussitôt James et ses amis qui jouaient aux cartes. Elle s'installa à la table et entreprit de faire ses devoirs. Malheureusement, la tâche se révéla beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. James était en plein dans sa ligne de mire.

- Attention, tu vas le faire fondre à force de le regarder de cette façon, glissa Alice à l'oreille de la jeune rousse qui rougit.

Lily renferma brusquement son livre et se leva.

- Je vais me coucher.

- Attends Lily ! Je ne voulais pas…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Alice. C'est que je suis fatiguée, et je n'en peux plus. Bonne nuit.

Alice sourit faiblement.

- Bonne nuit Lily.

Dans son lit, Lily n'arrivait pas dormir. Elle se posait des tonnes de questions.  
Comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un alors qu'on l'a détesté pendant si longtemps ?  
Mais l'avait-elle un jour détesté ?  
Comment réparer ses erreurs ?  
Comment se faire pardonner ?  
Comment lui dire _je t'aime_ ?

Le réveil du lendemain fut brutal pour Lily. Son rêve paraissait si réel. Malheureusement, elle s'était réveillée en sursaut alors que James approchait dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes. Elle soupira en se laissant tomber sur son oreiller et tourna la tête. cinq heures. Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Elle ne commençait pas les cours avant quatre heures et tout le monde dormait encore.

Lily décida de descendre dans la salle commune. Elle prit un livre sur sa table de chevet, Sorcière au cœur de glace, c'était son livre préféré. Rien d'étonnement.  
Elle descendit sur la pointe des pieds en évitant bien la troisième marche en sortant de sa chambre qui grinçait horriblement.

Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle marcha à tâtons jusqu'aux canapé et ralluma le feu dans la cheminée. Elle fit apparaître une couverture verte qu'elle mit sur elle et commença sa lecture.

Au bout de plusieurs pages, Lily sentit ses paupière s'alourdire et se fermer. Elle laissa échapper son livre et s'endormit.

Quand elle entrouvrit les yeux, le soleil ne pointait toujours pas à l'horizon et la feu commençait à faiblir. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand et vit James Potter qui la fixait.

- Désolé, dit-il précipitamment. Je ne voulais pas…

- Ce n'est rien, sourit-elle devant sa gêne.

Il sembla se calmer.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir non plus ? Demanda Lily.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mauvais rêves.

- Je vois.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il.

- Pareil. Enfin, mon rêve n'était pas mauvais mais je me suis réveillée au mauvais moment et je n'arrivais pas à redormir.

Il sourit.

- Tu rêvais de quoi ?

- De rien.

Elle rougit en repensant à son rêve. Elle aurait tellement aimer sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes et là, il se tenait juste à côté d'elle, en chair et en os. Elle n'avait qu'un geste à faire et son rêve deviendrait réalité.  
Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin. Le regard de James était perdu dans le vide.

- Il a de la chance, dit-il brusquement, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

- De quoi ? Qui ?

- Celui qui t'empêche de dormir.

_Mince_, pensa-t-elle.

- De quoi tu parles, James ?

- Je sais ce que c'est de se réveiller au mauvais moment dans un rêve, c'est moi qui les ai inventé ceux-là. Et je sais aussi qu'à chaque fois que tu te réveilles au mauvais moment, c'est qu'une personne allait te dire ou faire quelque chose que tu attends depuis longtemps.

Lily était complètement perdue.

James commença à se lever et Lily lui attrapa le bras.

- Attends ! Ce… ce n'est pas ce que tu…

- Laisse tomber, Lily, dit-il doucement.

Il avait dit cela dans un sourire mais dans un sourire triste et avec un air las.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir à quel moment je me suis réveillée de mon rêve ?

Il la regarda, étonné et se rassit doucement en se tournant vers la belle rousse.  
Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Lily s'était penchée vers lui. Elle collait ses lèvres aux siennes. Elle l'embrassait.

_Ça y est mon rêve se réalise_, pensa Lily.

Mais à côté d'elle, le jeune homme au cheveux noirs en bataille pensait exactement la même chose. Mais la réaction fut plus longue. Il ne répondit pas de suite au baiser de Lily et elle considéra cela comme un refus. Elle s'écarta brusquement de lui, rougit et se leva.

- Je suis désolée… je … Oh ! Mince !

Et avant que James, qui complètement abasourdi par les lèvres douces de la femme de ses rêves, ne réagisse, Lily avait déjà disparu dans les marches de son dortoir, des larmes coulant sur ses joues encore rouges de gêne.

* * *

Merci à **Anacofleb, Zazo, titliloo, Perruche Cenevole, lauralavoiepelletier, L'Eclat de laLune, sakura, SusyBones, Arie-Evans, Maria Potter1, ladybird, manon et lyra.will**pour leurs reviews. 

Extrait du prochain chapitre :

_Lily passa les mains sous la table et déplia le morceau de parchemin. _

_Il faut que l'on parle, _

_Suis-moi à la sortie du cours, _

_J._

Bisous


	19. Réparer son Baiser

Chapitre 19 :

**Réparer son baiser**

Quand Lily se mit sous les couvertures, elle pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de James sur les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit tristement. Finalement, elle avait raison, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Pendant toutes ces années, où il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, où il lui avait fait des tas de compliments, c'était pour s'amuser. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle dirait non, il n'avait donc rien à craindre.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide pour finir par y croire jusqu'à tomber amoureuse de lui ? Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, elle s'était ridiculisée. En fin de compte, elle ne valait pas mieux que les autres filles qui se pavanent devant James, qui gloussent bêtement en le voyant, qui rougissent dès qu'il ouvre la bouche, elle, elle avait juste eu la décence d'essayer de le cacher.

Demain, tout Poudlard saurait que Lily Evans avait embrassé James Potter, et qu'il était resté de marbre.

Ce n'est que tard dans le milieu de la nuit que Lily parvint à trouver le sommeil.

- Elle dort encore ! S'étonna Bonnie qui sortait de la salle de bain, une serviette sur les cheveux. Elle a fait la fête cette nuit ou quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est vrai que d'habitude, c'est plutôt toi la marmotte.

Bonnie la regarda méchamment et lui lança la serviette mouillée qui retenait ses cheveux quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Au lieu de dire des bêtises, si tu venais m'aider à la réveiller.

Bonnie secoua légèrement Lily qui dans un grognement, se retourna dans son lit. Alice qui était de l'autre côté du lit, fit alors pareil en l'appelant.

La jolie rousse ouvrit un œil avec difficulté. Bonnie et Alice avaient ouvert ses rideaux et le soleil filtrait à travers la chambre.

- Hum…

- Lily, dit doucement Alice, il est huit heures et quart. Les cours commencent bientôt et si tu veux prendre ton petit déjeuner avant, il faut que tu te lèves.

Lily acquiesça et se leva difficilement. Sans un mot pour ses camarades, elles alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche.

Bonnie et Alice échangèrent un regard perplexe.

- Allez manger, les filles. Je vous rejoins dès que j'ai pris ma douche. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- On peut t'attendre, Lily.

- Non, allez-y, j'arrive, insista la jolie rousse.

Les filles obéirent plus ou moins sceptiques et descendirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Dans la Grande Salle, l'ambiance était plutôt joyeuse, aller savoir pourquoi ! Alice commença à s'avancer vers Franck, son petit ami qui était avec les Maraudeurs et donc avec Sirius.

- Je pense que je vais retourner dans la salle commune et attendre Lily, dit Bonnie. On ne va pas la laisser manger toute seule.

- Hors de question, Bonnie. Tu vas venir avec moi et poser tes fesses sur ce banc, Sirius ou pas Sirius. Il ne va pas te manger.

- Non, mais me tuer, peut-être.

- Arrêtes de faire ta gamine, viens ! C'est un ordre.

Bonnie suivit dons Alice jusqu'aux Maraudeurs.

Alice était une fille extrêmement gentille mais il ne fallait en aucun cas l'énerver, elle pouvait être alors terrifiante.

La jeune blonde eut le malheur de s'asseoir aux côtés de James et donc en face de Sirius. Il l'ignora superbement alors qu'elle s'attendait à recevoir des foudres.

- Bonjour Bonnie, lui dit poliment James.

Il avait également un petite mine ce matin et ne semblait pas vraiment d'humeur joyeuse, comparé au reste de la salle.

- Salut, répondit Bonnie. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi ?

- J'ai connu mieux.

James regarda Bonnie, puis Sirius et sourit tandis que son ami ne bronchait pas.

- Lily n'est pas là ?

- Non, elle s'habille.

- Pourtant en temps normal, c'est toujours la première dans la salle, dit Remus.

- Oui, mais ce matin, on a du mal à la réveiller avec Bonnie, dit soudain Alice.

Tout le monde prenait part à la conversation alors que James restait maintenant silencieux.

La cloche retentit et les élèves se levèrent pour se rendre à leur premier cours de la journée.

- Elle n'est pas venue, constata Alice.

- Non, à mon avis, elle nous cache quelque chose.

- Je pense aussi.

Le petit groupe se rendit en cours de métamorphoses. A leur grande surprise, Lily était déjà dans la classe. Elle avait même repris sa place habituelle dans les premiers rangs, qu'elle avait délaissé ces dernière semaines au profit d'une place plus éloignée toute adaptée pour observer un certain jeune homme brun.

Bonnie et Alice prirent place à ses côtés.

- Tu n'es pas venu manger, lui dit Bonnie avec un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

- Je n'avais pas faim.

- Lily, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien.

Alice allait répliquer mais Lily lui fit signe de se taire, le professeur McGonagall venait d'entrer dans la salle.

Pendant la cours, alors qu'ils s'exerçaient au sort de dédoublement des objets, Lily semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Elle adorait les cours de métamorphoses et elle connaissait déjà les trois quart des sorts qui étaient au programme de leur sixième année. Elle regardait par la fenêtre et se forçait de ne pas penser à James, quand un mot vola jusqu'à sa table. Elle le prit rapidement, remerciant Merlin qu'Alice et Bonnie n'aient rien vu, étant trop occupées à dédoubler leurs livres, sinon elles lui auraient posé encore plus de questions auxquelles Lily n'était pas d'humeur à répondre.

Lily passa les mains sous la table et déplia le morceau de parchemin.

_Il faut que l'on parle_,

_Suis-moi à la sortie du cours_,

_J_.

Elle n'osa pas se retourner, elle pouvait, même de dos, sentir le regard de James sur elle.

Son cœur se mit soudainement à battre plus vite.

Elle ne savait pas si elle avait hâte que le cours se termine ou bien si elle redoutait que la cloche sonne.

Elle n'avait pas cours après mais Alice et Bonnie avaient études des Moldus. James non plus, n'avait pas cours puisqu'il était avec elle en cours de runes anciennes.

A la fin du cours, Alice et Bonnie se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs affaires pour se rendre à leur prochain cours qui avait lieu à l'autre bout du château.

Lily, elle, prit tout son temps et dit au revoir à ses amis. Elles se rejoindraient dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Lily sortit à la suite des Maraudeurs et entendit James dire à ses amis qu'il devait passer à la bibliothèque pour une recherche en runes anciennes et qu'il les rejoindraient dans leur salle commune aussitôt après.

Lily fit mine de rien et suivit James à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

James tourna à gauche, monta un escalier et s'engouffra dans un couloir, le même où Lily avait retrouvé Bonnie en pleurs au début de l'année à cause de la mort de son père. Il était sans issue. James s'arrêta tout au bout.

Lily s'avança jusqu'à lui, de plus en plus anxieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire ?

- Salut, lui dit James, presque timidement.

- Salut.

Lily ne valait guère mieux.

- Tu sais pour hier, commença James.

- Oui, mais… le coupa Lily. Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Tu regrettes alors, demanda soudainement James.

- Je… Non, enfin, toi… Tu…

- J'ai été tellement surpris… je veux dire, je pensais pas du tout que tu puisses…

- Je peux recommencer si tu veux ?

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de sa bouche, sans qu'elle n'ait même eu temps de les penser.

James dû être aussi étonné qu'elle de ses paroles car il écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu…tu… commença-t-il.

Mais encore une fois, il fut coupé par Lily qui s'approcha de lui et tira sur sa cravate pour lui faire incliner la tête. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit qu'il clôt le dernier espace qui séparait leurs lèvres. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa bouche. Il ne la fit pas patienter longtemps, ne voulant pas qu'elle reparte comme cette nuit et pressa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille.

Il répondit aussitôt au baiser et elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour approfondir ce baiser tant attendu puis elle croisa ses mains sur la nuque du jeune brun tandis qu'il mettait enfin ses mains autour de sa taille.

Ça y est le moment magique était entrain de se consumer pour de vrai, oublier le pseudo baiser échangé cette nuit, où l'incompréhension avait été trop présente. Chacun se laissait aller à son plaisir, savourant chaque seconde.

- Je le savais, cria cependant une voix derrière eux.

James et Lily se détachèrent, elle enleva ses mains, mais James la maintenait fermement par la taille. Il regarda par-dessus la tête de la jeune fille qui était celui qui avait osé les déranger.

C'était Sirius, bien évidemment.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur et Lily se retourna. Elle rougit en voyant Remus, Sirius et Peter les regarder tout sourire et préféra reporter son regard sur la cravate de James, qu'elle trouva particulièrement intéressante. Elle remarqua même qu'il y avait un toute petite tache de café dessus, sûrement une éclaboussure quand il laissait tomber sa pierre de sucre dedans.

- On se doutait bien, qu'il devait y avoir plus intéressant que la bibliothèque, dit Sirius. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était Lily. Pas que… mais enfin de ta part c'est étonnant, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant Lily faire volte face et lui lancer un regard perçant.

- En tout cas, moi j'ai perdu mon pari, dit sombrement Peter.

- Quel pari ? Réagit James.

- Et bien, hier soir, on a vu que tu étais descendu tard et comme ce matin, tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette, on a pensé qu'il y avait une fille.

- En tout cas, j'avais raison, qui d'autre que Lily peut mettre James dans un tel état, dit Remus.

- Très bien, maintenant que vous avez vu, vous pouvez nous laisser, dit James.

- Oh ! Mais comme tu le dis, James, on a vu donc même si vous recommencez devant nous, ça nous gênera pas, dit malicieusement Sirius.

- Mais moi si, ajouta timidement Lily. J'aimerais bien ne pas me sentir observer quand j'embrasse James.

- On vous laisse, dit Remus qui tirait le bras de Sirius pour le faire partir.

- Je suis désolée, dit James. Ils sont incorrigibles.

- Au moins ils se chargeront de le dire à tout le monde à notre place.

- Tu as raison.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

- On serait mieux dans la salle commune.

- Je te suis, dit Lily.

Ils s'éloignèrent et s'engagèrent dans le couloir menant à la salle commune des Gryffondors quand Lily se souvint d'un truc.

- Au fait, dit-elle. Tu as une tache de café sur ta cravate.

* * *

Petits remerciements rapides à : **titliloo lyra.will** je poste tous les mardis et vendredis en tps normal ! **aminteitha Dark-Mione Perruche Cenevole Zazo sakura SusyBones L'Eclat de la Lune Manon-mione lauralavoiepelletier lovedavidanders ladybird Maria Potter1 lily-jolie13 Ocaora Aria-Evans dede 111**

Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne vais pas pas mettre d'extrait, seulement le titre qui je pense en dit long sur ce qui va se passer... **Quand Le Loup se Déchaine**

Bisous


	20. Quand le loup se déchaine

Chapitre 20 :

**Quand le Loup se déchaîne**

La nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'école, ils sortaient enfin ensemble. C'était certainement un des couples les plus attendus de Poudlard. Tout le monde avait suivi leur évolution avec attention, à part, peut-être quelques filles. Aujourd'hui, ils s'affichaient ensemble et Lily en rendait plus d'une jalouse.

Elle s'était, en effet, attirée les foudres des groupies de James. Elle pouvait d'ailleurs entendre sur son passage des _elle sort avec lui uniquement pour s'amuser_, ou bien des _elle ment, elle ne l'a jamais aimé, pas comme nous_, ou encore des _elle fait pitié à se pavaner comme une princesse avec lui, elle n'en est même pas digne, pas comme moi_. Mais Lily n'y faisait attention. Depuis deux semaines, rien ne pouvait entraver à sa bonne humeur.

James était doux, attentif, câlin, en bref, il était adorable, le petit ami parfait, et parfois elle se mordait les doigts de n'avoir rien fait avant, car tout dépendait d'elle. Elle était, cependant, bien décidée à rattraper les années perdues. Elle sortait avec lui et comptait le garder.

La jeune fille faisait également tout son possible pour mettre Sirius et Bonnie de nouveau ensemble. Mais c'était sans compter sur la jolie blonde qui s'enfermait le plus souvent dans la bibliothèque ou dans sa chambre. Lily savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle avait fait de même quand Bonnie et Sirius sortaient ensemble. Elle s'était sentie quelque peu délaisser par ses deux amies.

Lily essayait de ne pas laisser Bonnie trop souvent toute seule, mais il est vrai que le plaisir d'être enfin avec James prenait souvent le dessus.

Bonnie ne lui en voulait pas, comme elle ne lui en avait pas voulu quand elle était avec Sirius.

Avant le dîner, Lily décida de passer à la bibliothèque, elle devait rapporter des livres d'Histoire de la magie.

Pendant le cours, James n'avait pas cessé de lui envoyer des mots et elle y avait répondu. Elle n'avait donc pas pu suivre correctement le cours du professeur Binns. Pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas écouté en cours, mais au moins, elle se rassurait en se disant que ce n'était ni un cours de métamorphoses, ni d'enchantements.

James, qui était anti-bibliothèque, ne l'avait pas accompagné. Il s'était contenté de recopier le cours sur elle.

Lily franchit les portes de la bibliothèque, déposa les livres sur le bureau de Madame Pince, et s'apprêta à repartir quand la bibliothécaire l'appela.

- Le livre que vous vouliez, Miss Evans est revenu. Mais je ne pensais pas vous voir aujourd'hui alors je l'ai rangé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Lily avec un sourire. Où est-il ?

Lily contourna plusieurs étagères remplies de livres avant de trouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle tira le livre qui lui tomba entre les mains, Potions de bases. Elle commença à le feuilleter et allait faire demi-tour quand elle entendit des voix, dont une plus ou moins familière, en provenance de derrière. Un minimum curieuse, Lily décida d'écouter qui c'était.

- Mes amis commencent à se douter de quelque chose, je vais trop souvent à la bibliothèque, dit une voix féminine qu Lily ne reconnut pas.

- Pas les miens. A croire que je suis meilleur que toi.

- En es-tu si sûr ?

- Certain !

Ils se mirent à rire légèrement et Lily reconnut alors cette voix et ce rire.

Remus ! C'était Remus avec une fille.

Les voix provenaient de derrière l'étagère et Lily décida de tirer quelques livres pour voir qui était la jeune fille avec le Maraudeur.

Elle tira un livre.

La jeune fille était brune.

Un deuxième livre.

Elle porta un cravate avec du bleu, une Serdaigle.

Un troisième livre.

C'était Melinda Ruffins.

Lily la connaissait. C'était la préfète de sa maison. Lily sourit en se demandant depuis combien de temps, Remus sortait avec elle et surtout, le plus incroyable, comment faisait-il pour le cacher à ses amis. James et elle s'était à peine embrassés qu'ils étaient accourus.

Une fois sa curiosité assouvit, Lily replaça les livres, ni vue, ni connue et sortit de la bibliothèque avec un petit sourire.

Finalement, si James l'avait accompagné, il aurait appris des choses, mais il n'était pas venu… tant pis pour lui. Elle ne comptait pas lui dire.

Elle alla dans la salle commune déposer son livre avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle, où James devait déjà être, accompagné de Sirius et Peter.

Alice n'était pas là, elle devait être avec Franck. Ces deux-là filaient vraiment la parfait amour.

Lily trouva Bonnie, assise sur son lit. Elle lisait une lettre.

- Salut, lui dit Lily en la faisant sursauter.

- Ah ! Salut.

- Ça va ?

- Lily, pourquoi tu me poses cette question au moins cinq fois par jour ?

- C'est juste une question.

Lily posa les yeux sur la lettre que Bonnie tenait entre ses mains.

- C'est de ma mère, dit Bonnie en répondit ainsi à la question muette de Lily.

- Rien de grave ?

- Non, elle part en voyage chez sa sœur, en Irlande.

- Ah !

- Elle voulait juste me dire qu'elle sera rentrer pour les vacances de mars.

- Attends ! Tu… Tu veux dire que tu ne restes pas ici pour les vacances ? Demanda Lily, incrédule.

- Non. Ecoutes, je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester là. D'abord avec Sirius, ensuite… enfin, je veux dire, toi et James, Alice et Franck…

- Mais il y toujours Remus.

- Il sort avec Melinda Ruffins.

- Tu étais au courant ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu ne nous as rien dit ! S'exclama Lily.

- Je te signale que toi aussi, tu le sais.

- Mais je viens juste de le découvrir. Je les ai surpris dans la bibliothèque. Mais Remus ne sait pas que je sais. Mais ça change rien, tu ne peux pas nous laisser pendant les vacances, Bonnie.

- Comme si, ça allait tout changer.

- Tu es ma meilleure amie, Bonnie.

- Tu es aussi ma meilleure amie, Lily, mais je n'y peux rien. Je vais rentrer chez moi deux semaines, ce n'est pas non plus un drame. Comme ça, je pourrais réviser tranquillement. Et ne discutes pas, ma décision est prise.

Bonnie lui fit un sourire, quelque peu forcé et l'entraîna dans la Grande Salle. Pour une fois, c'est elle qui prit l'initiative de s'asseoir près des Maraudeurs.

Il commencèrent à manger, en silence quand Remus arriva, seul. Lily ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers la table des Serdaigles pour voir s'il y avait aussi Melinda Ruffins. Elle était bien là, et était déjà entrain de manger.

Lily et Bonnie discutaient tranquillement, mais à côté d'elles, les Maraudeurs semblaient plus secrets. Au milieu du repas, Remus eut de légers tremblements.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il à l'adresse de Lily et Bonnie.

- Je pense que tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, lui dit Peter.

- Je vais d'abord finir de manger.

- Non, le coupa Sirius, avec un air étrangement sérieux. Peter a raison, tu vas à l'infirmerie maintenant.

Remus le regarda, en silence et se leva finalement. Peter l'accompagna, par mesure de précaution a-t-il dit. Le reste du repas se passait silencieusement.

Sirius et Bonnie étaient maintenant assis l'un à côté de l'autre, comme Remus était parti et Lily et James ne savait pas quoi faire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Sirius et Bonnie ne separlaient plus depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. La jeune fille avait essayé de rattraper son erreur mais en voyant que Sirius restait de marbre à chaque fois, qu'elle lui parlait et tentait de s'expliquer, elle avait fini par abandonner… au grand damne de Sirius qui maintenant ne savait plus quoi faire, non plus. Ils s'étaient entraînés dans un cercle vicieux.

Bonnie posa ses couverts et commença à se lever.

- Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda Lily.

- Je vais dans la salle commune, je n'ai plus faim.

Et avant que Lily ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Bonnie était déjà partie. La jeune rousse regarda longuement Sirius.

- Bonnie ne compte pas rester au château pour les prochaines vacances.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda James.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes de cette façon, Lily. Je devrais me sentir coupable ? Demanda Sirius, plus ou moins agressif.

- Je pensais que tu pourrais faire quelque chose.

- Elle refuse de me parler.

- Tu ne l'as pas aidé. Pendant des jours, elle a essayé de te parler pour réparer son erreur et tu n'as pas arrêté de la repousser. Elle et toi êtes dans le même état. Je sais que Bonnie souffre et que vu ta tête et ton comportement, toi aussi. Alors, bordel, fais quelque chose. Je pense que dans cette histoire, tu lui dois autant d'excuses qu'elle t'en doit.

James posa une main sur le bras de Lily.

- On se calme, lui dit-il doucement. En plus, les jurons, dans ta bouche, ça ne va pas.

Lily se détendit et lui sourit.

- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas lui parler ce soir ? Continua Lily.

- A non, mon cœur, la coupa James. Heu… Ce soir, c'est impossible, on a déjà prévu de faire quelque chose.

Lily le regarda suspicieusement.

- D'abord, on va aller voir Remus à l'infirmerie, dit Sirius. Ensuite, on va s'installer dans notre chambre et parler. Vous parlez bien, vous les filles, alors pourquoi nous, on ne le ferait pas.

- Sirius a raison, on se fait une soirée entre amis tous les mois. Et comme on a prévu de la faire ce soir…

- Mais je te promets, Lily que dès demain, je vais voir Bonnie. Tu as raison, je n'en peux plus de cette situation.

Lily semblait toujours sceptique.

James, Sirius et Lily se levèrent de table et quittèrent la Grande Salle pour retourner dans leur salle commune. Bonnie était assise dans un fauteuil, elle lisait un magasine sur le Quidditch.

Peter, qui descendait, au même moment les marches, leur annonça que Remus allait certainement passer quelques jours à l'infirmerie. Il s'empressa d'ajouter qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, mais que l'infirmière l'avait trouvé très fatigué et tendu.

- On va vous laisser, les filles, dit James et embrassant Lily et en saluant Bonnie qui lui sourit.

- Bonne nuit les filles, leur dit Peter.

- Bonne nuit, Lily, dit Sirius… Bonne nuit Bonnie.

La concernée releva la tête, apparemment surpris et balbutia un _bonne nuit_.

Les garçons montèrent dans leur dortoir et Bonnie et Lily restèrent toutes les deux.

Quand Alice arriva, elles décidèrent, elle aussi, de se rendre dans leur dortoir pour discuter.

Elles passèrent, finalement, une soirée typiquement féminine. Elle se coiffèrent chacune leur tour, se maquillèrent entre elles, pour rigoler et firent plein d'autres choses réservées aux filles, comme essayer différentes lotions pour la peau. Elles firent même une de leur célèbres batailles d'oreillers.

Quand minuit approcha, elles décidèrent qu'il était l'heure de se coucher. Elle rangèrent tant bien que mal leur chambre, tirèrent les rideaux de leurs lits et éteignirent les lumières.

Lily ne dormait toujours pas, alors que ses deux amies semblaient profondément endormi. Elle se retournait sans cesse dans son lit. Ce soir, elle avait trouvé qu James était bizarre, comme les autres Maraudeurs également.

Il lui cachait quelque chose, elle en était presque sûre et n'aimait pas cette idée.

Connaissant James, ça ne devait pas être sans danger.

Elle ne croyait pas du tout à leur réunion entre amis, réservée aux garçons, qu'ils se faisaient soi-disant tous les mois. Ils étaient inséparables et ils n'avaient pas besoin de rester dans leur chambre une soirée pour se raconter des choses, ils faisaient ça à longueur de journée. Il n'y avait pas de secrets entre eux.

N'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, Lily descendit dans la salle commune, comme à son habitude.

Elle ralluma le feu dans la cheminée et commença à lire les premières pages d'un livre qui traînait sur l'un des fauteuils .

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lily sentit ses paupières se fermées, elle s'endormit. Le livre n'était pas vraiment passionnant.

La Gryffondor dormait déjà depuis quelques heures, sûrement, quand elle fut réveillée en sursaut. Quelqu'un entrait dans la salle commune. Elle se terra plus encore dans le fauteuil et attendit.

- Retournes-y vite !

- Je vais d'abord t'aider à monter dans le dortoir. Tu ne peux pas rester ici.

Deux voix masculines qui parlaient à voix basses et précipitées. Cependant, Lily aurait été capable de reconnaître ces voix parmi des milliers. C'était celles de James et de Sirius. Son intuition ne lui avait pas fait défaut. Ils avaient fait quelque chose de dangereux.

- Ne discutes pas Sirius et vas le rejoindre, siffla James.

- Personne ne traîne dehors la nuit, James, il n'y a aucun risque.

- On ne sait jamais.

Lily entendit ensuite, un juron et de nouveau le portrait pivota. Probablement Sirius qui repartait. Mais où ?

Lily se leva de son fauteuil et vit James de dos à elle, apparemment mal en point.

- James, souffla-t-elle ?

Il se retourna et se figea en voyant la belle rousse. Elle aussi, se figea en le voyant dans cet état. Il avait une blessure à la tête qui saignait légèrement laissant un filet de son le long de sa joue, de multiples blessures et des… griffures un peu partout sur le corps. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés à divers endroits.

Lily se précipita vers lui.

- Par Merlin, James, mais qu'est-ce que…

Elle était effrayée et complètement paniquée.

- Ce n'est rien, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Il essaya de sourire mais grimaça de douleur.

Lily ne lui posa pas de questions et le fit asseoir sur le canapé. Les questions viendraient après, pour le moment, il devait être soigné.

- Reste là, je vais chercher de quoi te soigner, lui dit-elle.

Elle monta en vitesse jusqu'à son dortoir avant qu'il ne puisse protester et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller les filles. Elle prit la mini trousse de secours, quelques lotions apaisantes et des bandages, puis redescendit.

James était toujours sagement assis dans le canapé, souffrant en silence.

Elle s'approcha de lui et il la regarda étrangement. On pouvait lire plein de chose dans son regard, de la douleur, en premier, de la culpabilité, ensuite, puis de l'amour et de la reconnaissance.

- Il va falloir enlever tes vêtements, sinon ça ne va pas être facile, lui dit-elle.

Il essaya d'ôter son pull mais la douleur était trop grande, il n'y parvint pas. Elle l'aida alors avec le plus de douceur et de soin possible.

En silence, elle commença à appliquer un lotion sur son visage et ôta le sang séché puis mit un pansement sur la blessure.

- Merci, souffla-t-il.

- Ne me remercie pas de suite, les questions viendront après.

Elle essayait de paraître énervée, mais c'était dur quand elle le voyait dans cet état. Il s'en rendit compte car il lui sourit.

Lily pansa ensuite les divers égratignures de son corps, non sans frissonner en le touchant. James aussi sentait des frissons parcourir son corps quand la jeune fille posait les mains sur lui.

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure de soin, Lily avait soigné le plus gros, le reste se remettrait tout seul, c'était bénin et superficiel.

- Maintenant je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé, dit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Et ne me mens pas, je ne crois pas un mot de votre petite soirée entre garçons, à parler sagement. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver dans cet état, James ?

* * *

22 reviews pour le chapitre précédent ! J'en reviens pas c'est tout bonnement magnifique, j'adore ! lol 

Un grand merci à **Dark-Mione, Zazo, Anacofleb, Dlissan-E, manon, Ayaminne, Perruche Cenevole, Maria Potter1, SusyBones, titliloo, lily-jolie13, L'Eclat de la Lune, CapUu, Tashiya, aminteitha, lauralavoiepelletier, Alpo, Malyca** pour leurs reviews.

**manon** : Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu ou non à ta review ! Je susi désolée, encore plus si je ne l'ai pas fait ! J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas si c'est le cas, la prochaine fois, je te répond direct quand je reçoit la review ! lol. c'est plutôt après qu'on va voir Remus et sa copine. bisous et merci

**sakura** : ça va même s'ila été amoché James, il s'en sort plutôt bien avec Lily comme infirmière, euh... guérisseuse !lol pour voir si entre Bonnie et Sirius les choses peuvent s'arranger, ça va pas tarder ! merci et bisous

**Arie-Evans** : C'est vrai que sur le titre, j'y suis pas aller de main morte pour les sous-entendus, mais j'espère que ça t'a plu. pour bonnie et Sirius, comme je l'ai dit juste au-dessus, il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour voir si ça peut s'arranger, du moins pour qu'ils se reparlent. merci et bisous

**simoi** : je pensais pas que ma fic était si triste, désolée pour les larmes lol ! et merci pour la review je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. bisous

**ladybird** : lily et James enfin ensemble, c'est vrai que c'était mal parti. je susi contente que tu ais aimé. merci et bisous

Extrait du prochain chapitre :

_Un toussotement se fit entendre, James n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et Lily lui donna un petit coup de coude._

_- Désolé de vous interrompre, dit James, mais je ne voulais pas assister à une nouvelle démonstration d'affection. C'était, cependant, très mignon._

Je pense que je vais finalement poster le dimanche également, comme ça, je pourrais plus vite la terminer et me consacrer à mes autres fics qui sont en cours d'écriture. Au passage, il ne reste plus que 5 chapitres à cette fic.

Bisous


	21. Le Secret de la Lune

Chapitre 21 :

**Le Secret de la Lune**

- Maintenant je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé, dit Lily en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Et ne me mens pas, je ne crois pas un mot de votre petite soirée entre garçons, à parler sagement. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver dans cet état, James ?

James sembla pâlir encore plus.

- On ferait mieux de reporter tout ça à demain, tenta le jeune homme.

- Pour que tu te défiles ? Non, merci. J'attends.

Lily n'avait pas élevé la voix mais le ton qu'elle avait employé était ferme.

- Demain, c'est dimanche, je te promets de tout te raconter dans les moindres détails. Je suis fatigué, Lily et vraiment mal en point et toi aussi, tu ne tiens plus debout.

- Non, et de toutes façons, je ne réussirais pas à m'endormir en sachant que tu me caches quelque chose. Je suis déjà descendre car je savais que tu me cachais un truc…

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Si mais je te connais, James, tu es le premier à faire des blagues et ce ne serait pas, non plus, la première fois que tu enfreindrais le règlement.

James la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin, mais il le perdit vite.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, Lily, dit-il calmement.

Elle allait répliquer mais il la fit taire en poursuivant.

- Je ne suis pas tout seul dans l'histoire. On est quatre et on a fait le serment de ne jamais le dire à personne. Et je ne veux pas trahir mes amis. Tu veux savoir et je peux le comprendre ; après ce que tu as vu ce soir, tu as le droit de demander des explications, mais il faut d'abord que j'en parle aux autres.

Lily s'était levée pendant qu'il parlait et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Oui, elle le comprenait, elle ne pourrais jamais trahir Bonnie et Alice. Elles étaient toutes les trois amies. Bien sûr des fois, elles avaient laissé entendre des choses, mais ce n'était pas méchant, c'était juste des taquineries. Elle regarda le ciel pendant un moment mais fit brusquement demi tour pour regarder James qui était accoudé au dossier du canapé. Elle venait de constater un fait.

- Qui est le loup-garou ? Demanda-t-elle.

Devant l'effet de surprise, James ouvrit de grands yeux et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Lily s'avança vers lui.

- Dis-moi la vérité, James, dit-elle doucement. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous disparaissez en pleine nuit et je suis certaine que le fait que ce soit la pleine lune, ce soir, ne soit pas une coïncidence. Alors c'est qui ? Ce n'est pas toi, _ce qui me rassure_, pensa-t-elle en même temps. Ce n'est pas Sirius, puisqu'il t'a ramené. C'est soit Peter ou Remus.

Elle marqua une pause, pour laisser James répondre, mais, à nouveau, il restait muet. Alors une nouvelle évidence frappa son esprit.

- Remus ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle prit le nouveau silence de James pour un oui et blanchit. Elle alla s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche pour se remettre du choc et inspira profondément.

- Dis-moi que j'ai tort, James, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Bonne nuit, Lily.

- Non, attends !

- Ecoutes Lily, je t'aime et ce depuis des années, mais Remus est un de mes meilleurs amis. J'ai peut-être enfreint toutes les règles de cette école mais je l'ai fait pour l'aider. Je risque sûrement d'aller à Azkaban, mais je savais ce que je faisais, c'était mon choix et notre amitié.

- Mais… Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Réfléchis Lily, tu es une fille intelligente, non ? Les hommes ne peuvent pas approcher les loups-garous. Comment crois-tu que je ne sois pas mort ou même devenu un loup-garou moi-même ?

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent encore plus alors que la réponse s'affichait clairement dans son esprit.

- Vous… Vous êtes…

- Oui. Au revoir, Lily.

Cette phrase sonnait comme un adieu dans la bouche de James.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Au revoir de quoi ? James !

Lily commençait à pleurer. Il lui échappait encore. Mais maintenant, elle avait goûté à son amour, elle l'aimait, lui aussi, tout le monde le savait. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

- Je te l'ai dit, Lily. Je t'aime, mais je n'abandonnerais pas Remus.

- Attends ! Tu… Nous… Tu me quittes pour…

Les larmes coulaient désormais sur ses joues.

- NON ! Cria-t-elle tandis que James avait posé le pied sur la première marche des escaliers menant à son dortoir. Je ne dirais rien, James. Je te le jure. Et je te signale que Remus est également mon ami. Je le connais depuis sept ans. D'accord j'ignorais tout de… de son problème mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il est différent que je vais me mettre à le détester. Ça ne date pas d'hier le fait qu'il soit loup-garou, non ? Non, James. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, je t'aime.

On aurait dit un cri de désespoir. James se retourna lentement et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle était sincère et complètement bouleversée. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, sans rien faire. Elle alla vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Lily pleura de plus belle.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Alors pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Remus est un loup-garou.

- Je ne sors pas avec lui mais avec toi.

- Je suis désolé, je me suis emporté.

- Je te pardonne.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et Lily se blottit dans les bras de James. Ils s'endormirent ensemble, fatigués par leur soirée.

Au petit matin, Bonnie se réveilla tranquillement. Elle regarda autour d'elle et distingua la silhouette d'Alice à travers les rideaux. Elle dormait encore, en revanche, Lily n'était plus là. Bonnie prit une douche tranquillement, en prenant tout son temps. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette sur la tête pour sécher ses cheveux, elle entendit un bâillement. Alice se réveillait.

- Bien dormie ? Demanda Bonnie.

- Comme un bébé, répondit Alice. Et toi ?

- J'ai eu le sommeil agité.

- Un garçon au cheveux d'ébène, ironisa Alice.

- Non, un gamin aux cheveux noirs, rectifia Bonnie. Ne me dis pas que toi aussi, tu vas te mettre à employer les grands quand tu parles de lui.

- Doucement, ma belle. On se calme, je plaisantais. Je vois que tu as quand même pensé à lui toute la nuit.

- Il m'énerve. En plus de me gâcher les journées, il m'empêche de dormir la nuit.

- Vous êtes vraiment compliqués.

Bonnie préféra ne pas répondre à cette remarque. Elle s'habilla, puis dit à Alice qu'elle descendait dans la Grande Salle, où peut-être elle trouverait Lily, tandis qu'Alice alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

La jeune blonde descendit les marches jusqu'à la salle commune. On était dimanche et personne n'était encore levé à cette heure-ci. Les faibles rayons du soleil filtrait dans la pièce et Bonnie fut étonnée d'y voir deux personnes assises sur le canapé.

Elle s'approcha sans faire de bruit et reconnut les silhouettes de James et Lily.

Bonnie sourit en voyant le tableau devant elle.

_Ils sont vraiment mignons_, pensa-t-elle. _Ils sont vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre_.

Elle les regardait toujours et n'entendit pas le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivoter pour laisser entrer un Sirius totalement épuisé, les cheveux ébouriffés et le pull déchiré à divers endroits.

- Je vois que certains ne se sont pas ennuyés cette nuit, dit Sirius en voyant Lily et James enlacés dans la canapé.

Bonnie sursauta en l'entendant. Elle se retourna et regarda Sirius de la tête aux pieds. Il souriait au spectacle alors qu'elle le regardait en essayant de ne laisser paraître aucune émotion.

- Je vois qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls, dit Bonnie, toujours en fixant Sirius. Elles devaient être joliment excitées pour te mettre dans un état pareil.

- Arrêtes Bonnie, dit Sirius d'un las mais ferme.

Elle se tut et commença à faire demi tour pour remonter dans son dortoir mais Sirius la retint par le bras.

- Lâches-moi !

Aucun des deux n'avait élevé la voix en parlant, pour ne pas réveiller James et Lily, mais pourtant les deux amoureux ne dormaient, ils faisaient semblant. Ils avaient reconnus la voix de leurs amis mais ne voulaient pas les interrompre.

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, Bonnie, dit Sirius, tout à fait calme.

- Et je t'ai dit de me lâcher.

- Contre quoi ?

- Quoi ? Mais ça va pas chez toi. Tu en as pas eu assez cette nuit. Elles ne t'ont pas satisfaites ?

- Jalouses ?

- Tu aimerais bien. Mais au gré de te décevoir, je suis juste dégoûtée d'avoir pu tomber amoureuse de toi.

Sirius sourit.

- Embrasses-moi et je te lâche.

- Tu rêves, je…

Mais Bonnie ne finit pas sa phrase, Sirius venait de coller ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassait. D'abord, elle ne voulu pas répondre au baiser, mais il avait trop de force pour qu'elle puisse le repousser et quand elle sentit la langue de Sirius essayer de franchir ses lèvres, elle céda. Elle n'avait jamais pu résister à ses baisers, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle le ferait, alors qu'elle en mourrait d'envie depuis des semaines.

Sirius sourit contre ses lèvres, il avait gagné. Il lâcha son bras pour lui encercler la taille et la rapprocher de lui. Bonnie passa les mains autour de son cou et se laissa aller.

C'est à ce moment que James et Lily décidèrent d'ouvrir enfin les yeux. Ils se retournèrent pour voir leurs meilleurs amis s'embrasser et sourirent. James resserra son emprise sur Lily qui tourna la tête vers lui et l'embrassa à son tour.

Bonnie et Sirius rompirent leur baiser et se regardèrent. Bonnie sourit timidement et Sirius la regarda avec des yeux fatigués mais où une étincelle brillait.

- Je suis désolée, murmura Bonnie, toujours dans son monde pour ne pas remarquer James et Lily qui ne s'embrassaient plus non plus et les regardaient avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Moi aussi, dit Sirius. Mais je t'aime et tu n'aurais jamais dû en douter.

- Tu peux répéter ?

- Je t'aime Bonnie Cooper.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Sirius.

Un toussotement se fit entendre, James n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et Lily lui donna un petit coup de coude.

- Désolé de vous interrompre, dit James, mais je ne voulais pas assister à une nouvelle démonstration d'affection. C'était, cependant, très mignon.

Sirius le foudroya du regard.

- Je vois que tu vas mieux, lui dit-il.

- Oui, justement, il faut qu'on parle, dit James à Sirius.

Lily se sentit mal et baissa légèrement la tête, mais cela suffit à Sirius pour comprendre.

- Tu… Tu… commença-t-il alors Bonnie ne savait pas du tout de quoi ils parlaient.

- Elle a tout comprit. Elle était là quand on est entré dans la salle commune.

- Et elle est encore là, je vous signale, dit Lily.

- Oui, sourit James.

Mais Sirius ne souriait pas. Il regardait tour à tour Lily puis James. Comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse, James lui dit que c'était bon.

- Non, c'est pas vraiment bon. Je ne comprends rien, moi, dit Bonnie pour rappeler sa présence. Sois vous en avez trop dit, sois pas assez.

- Ecoute, Bonnie, je…

- Mais c'est vrai, coupa Bonnie. Où as-tu passé la nuit ? Car vu l'état dans lequel tu es, tu n'as pas dû dormir dans ton lit, et même pas dû dormir du tout.

Sirius prit une grande inspiration, mais regarda James au lieu de parler.

- Pourquoi pas, Lily sait, dit celui-ci.

Sirius regarda de nouveau Bonnie.

- Tu me promets de ne pas crier.

- Je te le promets, répondit-elle, suspicieuse.

- Voilà, alors… Remus est… un loup-garou.

Il avait finit sa phrase dans une sorte de grimace, s'attendant à des cris de peur de la part de Bonnie, mais rien ne vint. Au contraire, elle souriait.

- Tu ne dis rien, lui dit James.

- Non, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je dise quelque chose ?

- Et bien, ça ne te choque pas ? Demanda Lily. Moi, ça m'a quand même un peu choqué, avoua-t-elle.

- Je le savais, répondit tout simplement Bonnie.

- Comment ça tu le savais ? Demanda Sirius, les yeux ronds.

- Remus me l'avait dit.

Devant le silence et la stupéfaction des autres, elle poursuivit.

- Remus et moi sommes voisins maintenant. Lily hocha la tête mais les garçons levèrent un sourcil interrogateur. Il a déménagé cet été et on habite dans la même rue. C'est pour ça qu'on s'entend bien. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec lui pendant les grandes vacances et un jour, on parlait et je n'allais pas vraiment bien. Lily sourit en comprenant pourquoi son amie ne se sentait pas bien. Remus voulait que je lui dise ce qui n'allait pas, mais je n'ai rien voulu lui dire. Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas, que c'était un peu personnel. Alors il m'a dit que si je lui disais, il me disais son secret. J'étais un peu suspicieuse, mais vous connaissez Remus, il arrive toujours à ses fins. Je le lui ai dit et…

- C'était quoi ce secret ? Demanda Sirius.

- Un secret. Donc je le lui ai dit et …

- Et lui, il le sait et moi qui suis ton petit ami, je ne le sais pas.

Bonnie sourit.

- Plus tard, je te le dirais plus tard. Maintenant, tu me laisses finir s'il te plait, sourit-elle. Sirius acquiesça. Alors il m'a avoué qu'il était un loup-garou. Sur le coup, j'ai rigolé. Je pensais qu'il se moquait de moi, mais non. J'ai eu aussi un peu peur, mais il était à côté de moi et en le regardant bien, je savais que ça ne devait pas dater d'hier et que malgré tout, je l'avais toujours considéré comme mon ami. Il m'a vaguement expliqué comment ça s'est passé et je me suis jetée dans ses bras. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça mais… voilà.

- Oui, tu t'es jeté sur lui, comme, ça sans raison.

- Oui ! Dit Bonnie.

Bonnie sourit.

- Depuis, je considère Remus comme mon frère alors tu n'as rien à craindre.

Elle l'embrassa pour lui faire comprendre sa phrase et James et Lily en firent de même. A ce moment, Peter descendit du dortoir et cligna des yeux en voyant Sirius et Bonnie.

- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ? Demanda-t-il.

- Dix minutes, répondit Sirius, d'un air détaché.

- Ah ! D'accord. Et toi, James, tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, sourit James, j'ai eu une infirmière personnelle.

- Rien que ça !

- Oui, mais je crois qu'il y a un jolie Poufsouffle qui aimerait bien te voir, lui dit Sirius.

- Une Poufsouffle ? Demanda Bonnie, alors que Peter était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Une certaine Nancy Beverley.

- Oh ! Donc tout le monde est casé, dit Lily.

- Non, Remus est encore célibataire. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne, dit James.

- Mais, non ! S'exclama Bonnie. Il sort avec Melinda Ruffins, de Serdaigle.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Lui demanda Lily.

- J'ai juste remarqué qu'il était amoureux alors je le lui ai demandé. Et toi ?

- Je les ai surpris à la bibliothèque, mais je ne pense pas qu'il sache que je sais.

- Et si nous allions lui rendre une petite visite à l'infirmerie.

- Avant on va manger, dit James.

Alice descendit et Franck arriva peu de temps après. Ils se rendirent tous dans la Grande Salle et prirent leur petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur. Beaucoup de filles regardaient de nouveau jalousement Bonnie. En effet, en arrivant dans la Grande Salle, déjà bien remplie, Sirius lui avait lâché la main pour lui encercler la taille, pour que tout le monde, filles et garçons, comprennent qu'ils étaient à nouveau ensemble.

Ils se rendirent ensuite à l'infirmerie, où Remus les accueillit fatigué mais plutôt content. Ils avaient expliqué à Alice et Franck, qui ne se doutaient de rien, que Remus était tombé malade cette nuit et que les garçons l'avaient emmené à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Merci à **Zazo, aminteitha, SusyBones, manon, Anacofleb, CapUu, Maria Potter1, Dark-Mione, Perruche Cenevole, Lily-jolie13, titliloo, L'Eclat de la Lune, Malyca, lauralavoiepelletier, Hermy, Ayaminne, Audrey Evans, Lunedorell, Amandiine**et**Eileen Fairie**pour leurs reviews. 

**sakura** : Le chapitre à répondu à ta question Pour Lily et James, j'en parle plus ou moins, disons que je vais mettre les choses plus du point de vue de Lily ! merci pour la review. bisous

**DunkyFunky** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. merci aussi pour les compliments, on s'en plaint jamais lol ! bisous

Dlissann-E : Bah oui, Remus tout seul dehors en pleine nuit de pleine lune et seulement arrêter par un rat, ça pourrait faire des dégats ! lol merci et bisous

zozo : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je me répète mais ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes ma fic lol bisous

ladybird : merci beaucoup. ma fic s'approche de la fin, en effet ! Bisous

Extrait du prochain chapitre :

_- Heureusement, dit James, pour une fois, je n'ai pas le problème de chercher une cavalière. _

_- Parce qu'avant, tu avais des soucis pour en trouver une? Lui demanda malicieusement Bonnie. _

_- Non, répondit Sirius à la place de James. Mais avant il se torturait l'esprit pour trouver tout un stratagème pour inviter Lily et qu'elle accepte, bien entendu._

BISOUS


	22. Pour une Bal avec Toi

Chapitre 22 :

**Pour un bal avec toi**

Les jours défilaient à Poudlard, tranquillement alors que le froid s'estompait peu à peu. Bien que les Maraudeurs se soient calmés sous l'influence de leurs petites-amies, les blagues allaient bon train. Bientôt le mois de février pointa son nez et les sorties à Pré-au-Lard se multiplièrent pour l'occasion de la Saint-Valentin. Sirius n'aimait pas spécialement cette fête, Bonnie non plus, d'ailleurs. Elle considérait cette fête comme étant trop superficielle. Toutes les filles essayaient de se trouver un petit-ami pour marquer le coup, histoire de ne pas être seule le jour de la fête des amoureux, c'était pathétique. Lily n'avait rien contre cette fête, elle trouvait ça assez charmant et James n'allait pas la contredire. Pour Alice et Franck, cette fête se fêtait chaque jour, comme le disait petite brune. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'une fête spéciale pour être amoureux et exprimer son amour. C'est donc dans cette ambiance que les élèves de Poudlard suivaient leurs cours.

Lily et James étaient toujours ensemble et il en était de même pour Bonnie et Sirius, si bien qu'Alice ne se privait pas pour les taquiner, elles qui au début la charriaient sur sa relation avec Franck Londubat. Remus leur avait finalement présenté Melinda Ruffins, sa petite amie secrète. James et Sirius lui en avait voulu pendant quelques secondes de ne leur avoir rien dit à ce propos et Remus leur avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un pari avec Melinda : qui de ses amis ou de ceux de sa petit amie s'en rendraient compte en premier. Les garçons avaient perdu haut la main.

Lors de la première semaine de février, le directeur Albus Dumbledore se leva juste avant le dîner et le silence s'imposa de lui-même.

- Chers élèves, comme vous le savez le semaine prochaine, ce sera la Saint-Valentin, dit le vieil homme.

Aussitôt des gloussements se firent entendre de la part de certaines filles alors que des soupirs agacés résonnèrent chez les autres à la vue de tant d'excitation.

- C'est, d'ailleurs, pour cette raison, continua le directeur, qu'avec les professeurs, nous avons décidé d'organiser un bal.

Cette fois-ci tout le monde poussa une exclamation de joie.

- Je sais que cette nouvelle vous arrive un peu tard, mais ce n'était pas du tout prévu au programme. Vu qu'Halloween n'était pas un bal officiel, nous voulions que celui-ci en soit un. Les tenues réglementaires de soirée sont, bien évidemment, obligatoires. Aucune personne mal habillée ne sera acceptée. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Le directeur se rassit et les murmures s'élevèrent. Le bal de la Saint-Valentin venait à peine d'être annoncé qu'il était déjà sur toutes les lèvres des élèves, les anciens comme les plus nouveaux.

- C'est génial, s'exclama Lily. Moi qui pensais avoir pris ma robe de bal pour rien, finalement elle va bien me servir.

- Et j'ai vraiment hâte de te voir dedans, lui chuchota James à l'oreille, ce qui eut pour effet de faire redoubler le sourire de la jeune fille.

- Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal la Saint-Valentin, s'exclama Alice.

- Tout de suite ! Hier on critiquait encore les amoureux qui adoraient la Saint-Valentin et aujourd'hui, c'est quelque chose de génial car il y a un bal. Madame Londubat, vous me décevez, dit Sirius pour taquiner Alice.

Au nom de son petit ami, Alice rougit visiblement et tout le monde autour de la table se mit à rire, même Franck rit de bon cœur.

- Ne rougis pas comme ça, ma chérie, lui dit-il. J'espère bien qu'un jour Sirius aura raison.

Les rougeurs de la jeune Gryffondor s'intensifièrent, si cela était possible.

- Heureusement, dit James, pour une fois, je n'ai pas le problème de chercher une cavalière.

- Parce qu'avant, tu avais des soucis pour en trouver une ? Lui demanda malicieusement Bonnie.

- Non, répondit Sirius, à la place de James. Mais avant il se torturait l'esprit pour trouver tout un stratagème pour inviter Lily ,et qu'elle accepte, bien entendu.

Ce fut au tour de Lily de rougir légèrement.

- C'est vrai, reconnut James. Mais je n'étais pas le seul à faire des plans foireux pour avoir la cavalière désirée, lança-t-il à l'adresse de Sirius.

- Hum, sans commentaire, répondit le concerné.

- Si, moi je veux savoir, dit Bonnie.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, ma chérie, coupa Sirius.

- Dis-moi tout Black où tu le regretteras ! Menaça Bonnie.

- Il établissait, lui aussi, des plans foireux pour t'inviter aux bals, mais il ne t'en a jamais rien dit, contrairement à James qui faisait tout pour harceler Lily et la faire céder, expliqua Remus qui venait de rejoindre leur table avec Melinda.

- Oui, mais aujourd'hui, comme le dit James, je n'ai plus ce soucis, puisque tu es ma cavalière, dit Sirius à l'intention de Bonnie.

- A tu crois ça ? Répondit celle-ci. Qui t'a dit que j'étais ta cavalière ?

- Tu es ma petite amie, donc, par conséquent, ma cavalière !

- Tu ne me l'as pas demandé ? Répondit Bonnie, d'un ton innocent.

Sirius soupira et se tourna vers Bonnie pour la regarder dans les yeux avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Bonnie ?

- Oui, dit-elle avec un petit sourire de gamine.

- Voudrais-tu m'accompagner au bal de la Saint-Valentin ?

- Je ne sais pas… je vais y réfléchir.

- Bonnie !

- Mais bien sûr que je vais y aller avec toi, de toutes façons avec toi dans les parages, personne ne viendra me le demander, donc… je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Sirius bouda.

- Je plaisante, Sirius d'amour, ironisa-t-elle. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas d'autres cavaliers.

- Pff.

Le dîner se termina dans la bonne humeur et le petit groupe de Gryffondors retourna dans leur salle commune. Remus avait même invité Melinda à se joindre à eux, il avait demandé aux autres Gryffondors, toutes années confondues si ça les dérageaient qu'une Serdaigle vienne chez eux, ils n'avaient pas rechigné, à part quelques groupies des Maraudeurs, mais comme Sirius disait, leur avis n'était jamais pris en compte. Tout le monde était donc réunis autour du feu, dans les fauteuils et sur le canapé. Il commençait à se faire tard et les élèves les plus jeunes étaient déjà entrain de dormir.

Dans la salle commune, les conversations allaient bon train. Les filles avaient beau dire ce qu'elles voulaient à propos de la Sain-Valentin, elles étaient très enthousiastes à l'idée du bal. Elles parlaient déjà de leurs robes comme si elles allaient assister à leur premier bal.

Le vendredi suivant, les cours avaient été annulé l'après-midi et une sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut organisée pour permettre à tout le monde d'avoir des tenues pour le bal. Bien que Lily ait déjà une robe de bal dans sa valise, elle voulait en trouver une qui plairait à James.

- Lily, lui Bonnie. Même avec un vieux bout de chiffon attaché autour de ta taille, James trouverait encore le moyen de te considérer comme une princesse.

- Oui, mais je veux acheter une robe, pour lui. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Je veux acheter une robe spécialement parce que ce sera le premier bal où j'irai avec James.

- C'est sûr que vu comme ça… plaisanta Bonnie.

- Si on allait chez Gaichiffon, dit Alice.

Les trois Gryffondors entrèrent dans le magasin de prêt-à-porter. A croire que cette fois, toutes les filles avaient déjà leur robes de bal, car la boutique était pratiquement déserte.

- Aujourd'hui, on ne va pas se faire bousculer, constata Alice.

- Non, et tant mieux, ça nous laisse plus de choix, dit Bonnie.

- Je croyais que ta robe te convenait parfaitement, dit Lily.

- Mais si je peux en trouver une autre, alors autant en profiter.

Les trois filles s'aventurèrent dans les rayons à la recherche de la robe parfaite pour le bal et surtout pour leur compagnon.

- Tu devrais essayer celle-ci, Lily, lui dit Alice en lui montrant une robe, couleur bleu ciel. Elle fera très bien ressortir ton teint.

- Je vais l'essayer, lui dit Lily en prenant la robe avec une sourire.

En passant la robe, Lily se sentit légère. La robe était légère. Le tissu était fluide et épousait parfaitement ses formes. Elle n'avait pas de manches, seulement de fines bretelles. Elle lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles et le bas était brodé de petites fleurs d'un bleu plus foncé. Elle sortit de la cabine d'essayage et vit ses deux amies ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit.

- Tu es magnifique. James va faire une crise cardiaque en te voyant, ironisa Alice.

- Cette robe a été faite pour toi, renchérit Bonnie.

- Excusez-moi, dit la vendeuse. Mais il y a un châle qui accompagne cette robe et vu le temps dehors, je pense que vous pourriez l'essayer.

Lily acquiesça et la vendeuse posa le châle sur ses épaules. Il était de la même couleur que les fleurs dans le bas de robe. Lily ne put résister et acheta la robe. Alice et Bonnie n'avait pas trouvé de robes à leurs goût. Bonnie avait décidé qu'elle réajusterait sa couleur verte claire, qui ferait ressortir la blancheur de ses cheveux, quand à Alice, elle avait une robe jaune pâle qui lui allait à merveille et que Franck n'avait encore jamais vu.

En rentrant au château, les garçons leur sautèrent presque dessus pour savoir ce qu'elles avaient acheté, elles firent les gamines en leur tirant la langue et en se précipitant dans leur chambre.

Le lendemain soir, c'était le bal de la Saint-Valentin.

* * *

Je sais que nous ne sommes pas mardis, mais je pourrais pas poster de chapitre demain, j'ai des examens et j'aurais pas la tête aux fics et encore moins le tps de passer ! alors plutôt que de recevoir les foudres de lecteurs enragés si je postais mercredi, j'ai préféré le faire avec un jour d'avance !

De plus, j'ai eu des gros soucis avec le programme informatique de hier quand j'ai posté les chapitres ce qui fait que je pense avoir eu des reviews car le nombre a augmenté, malheureusement, je ne peux en lire AUCUNE ! et cette machine me dit qu'il n'y en a pas alors voilà, si vous pouviez me donner aussi votre avis sur le chapitre précédent je vous en serais très très très reconnaissante.

Merci d'avance

Bisous


	23. Romance sous les étoiles

Chapitre 23 :

**Romance sous les étoiles**

Lily était entrain de prendre sa douche. Elle pensait à sa robe, au bal qui allait bientôt débuter, à James. Elle était enfin avec James, qui l'aurait cru ? Pas elle.

L'eau coulait abondamment sur sa peau. Elle éteignit les robinets et sortit de la cabine avec une serviette autour d'elle. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur son passage, laissant une traînée de gouttes derrière elle. Elle essuya le miroir au-dessus du lavabo d'un revers de la main. L'eau de la douche était tellement chaude qu'il était recouvert de buée. Elle se regarda un moment. Ses grands yeux verts, rougis par l'eau et sa peau blanche, parsemée de tâches de rousseur. Elle attrapa sa baguette posée sur la petite table à côté du lavabo et d'un sort elle se sécha les cheveux. C'était bien pratique, Lily détestait les sèches-cheveux, ça les lui abîmait et ça prenait trop de temps. Elle laissa glisser la serviette et enfila ses sous-vêtements et enroula de nouveau la serviette pour entrer dans la chambre. Alice attendait patiemment son tour pour aller dans la salle de bain et dès que Lily eut mis un pied dehors, elle se rua dedans.

La jeune rouquine regarda Bonnie qui était tranquillement assise devant sa coiffeuse avec un haussement de sourcils.

- Ben quoi ? Vu le temps que tu as pris, sachant qu'ensuite il y avait Alice, j'ai préféré aller voir Remus et lui demander le mot de passe de salle de bain des préfets.

Lily sourit. Comme à chaque fois qu'il y avait un bal, les filles tiraient à la courte paille pour savoir laquelle occuperait la salle de bain en premier et celle qui irait la dernière. Cette fois-ci Bonnie aurait dû y aller en dernier, mais elle avait pris les devants.

- Et Sirius n'a rien dit ? Demanda Lily.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il dise quelque chose ?

- Tu demandes à un de ses meilleurs amis le mot de passe pour aller dans la salle de bain des préfets et il est resté sage comme une image à t'attendre.

Bonnie sourit à son tour.

- Il a proposé de m'accompagner, au cas où j'aurais besoin d'aide pour me frotter le dos, mais j'ai décliné l'offre. J'aime Sirius, mais… enfin voilà quoi ! N'empêche qu'il m'attendait à la sortie de la salle de bain.

- On ne changera pas les hommes.

- On parle des Maraudeurs, là. Enfin, d'un Maraudeur séducteur !

- Mais un Maraudeur séducteur amoureux, rectifia Lily.

- Il n'est pas le seul, la race se propage…

Les deux filles rirent et se mirent à s'habiller et à se coiffer. Alice ressortit de la salle de bain dix minutes plus tard et chacune dans son coin se prépara en silence. Elles n'étaient pas du genre à se conseiller ou s'aider dans les coiffures, à se dire que l'une ferait mieux de faire un chignon, de se maquiller comme si ou comme ça. Elles se laissaient faire et voyaient après. Généralement, elles préféraient se préparer seules, elles perdaient moins de temps. Une heure plus tard, la troupe était prête.

Lily avait mis sa magnifique robe bleu ciel avec le châle, Bonnie avait mis, comme prévu sa robe verte, et Alice sa robe jaune. Les couleurs étaient pastelles, mais belles et les filles descendirent pour rejoindre leurs cavaliers. L'effet fut réussit, tous les garçons en eurent le souffle coupé. Les filles étaient magnifiques, ils ne trouvèrent même pas les mots adéquats pour les complimenter sur leurs tenues. Comme tous les couples, ils présentèrent le bras à leurs charmantes cavalières et se rendirent dans le grand hall, en attendant l'ouverture des portes de la Grande Salle. Remus le rejoignit en compagnie de Melinda. Elle était magnifique aussi dans sa robe mauve. Peter ne donna pas signe de vie, mais le connaissant, les Maraudeurs ne s'en soucièrent pas, il devait être avec la jeune Poufsouffle et elle avait dû insister pour rester avec ses propres amis.

Le professeur McGonagall arriva et réclama le silence et l'ordre avant d'ouvrir les portes de la Grande Salle. Elle était décorée magiquement, des petits anges et cupidons voletaient un peu partout dans la salle, lançant parfois des confettis en forme de cœurs. Des roses étaient disposées partout sur les différentes tables. Des guirlandes de fleurs et de cœurs étaient accrochées aux murs et les étoiles scintillaient de mille feux dans le ciel magique. Toute la salle, des nappes aux roses étaient décorée dans des tons roses, rouges et blancs et les élèves relevaient les couleurs. Les quatre grandes tables habituelles avaient laissé place à plusieurs petites tables.

Les Maraudeurs et leurs compagnes prirent possession d'une table en face de la scène mais contre le mur. Ils pouvaient ainsi voir toute la salle. Bientôt, quand tous les élèves eurent prit place, les plats se remplirent et une musique douce s'éleva. Un groupe avait été invité pour l'occasion. Lily ne les connaissait pas, mais les autres semblaient être fan. Ils aperçurent Peter et sa cavalière non loin d'eux et les garçons lui firent signe. Peter se pencha vers sa compagne pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille et elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Il se leva et avança vers ses amis.

- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Demanda Sirius.

- J'aimerais bien, mais Nancy a un peu peur d'être confronter à vous. Elle préfère rester avec ses amis, mais ça va, ils ne sont pas déplaisants.

- Ah ! D'accord.

- Mais tu pourras quand même nous rejoindre après le repas, dit Remus. Et avec Nancy, dis-lui qu'on ne mange pas encore les Poufsouffles.

- Je lui dirais, sourit Peter. A toute à l'heure.

Après le repas, la musique se fit plus forte et plus rythmée et les couples commencèrent à envahir la piste. Les Maraudeurs n'y échappèrent pas. James entraîna Lily au centre et commença à la faire tournoyer. Ils riaient tous les deux de bon cœur. Alice et Franck les imitaient tandis que Bonnie et Sirius préférèrent attendre encore peu et profiter d'être seuls à la table. Remus était avec Melinda qui avait rejoint ses amis pour discuter un peu.

Bonnie et Sirius parlaient de tout et de rien, ils s'embrassaient entre deux phrases et Bonnie était blottie dans les bras de Sirius.

- C'est vraiment bien que James et Lily soient enfin ensemble, dit Bonnie en regardant le couple entrain de danser.

- C'est vrai, mais ce qui est encore mieux, c'est que nous, nous soyons de nouveau ensemble.

Bonnie se redressa et lui sourit. Il l'embrassa et la musique ralentit.

- Maintenant, nous pouvons aller danser ? Demanda Bonnie.

- C'est justement ce que j'attendais.

Ils arrivèrent sur la piste où tous les couples étaient déjà enlacés et les imitèrent.

- Tu sais que tu me fais penser à une Serpentarde avec ces couleurs, lui souffla Sirius dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Ça tombe bien, j'avais envie de me conduire en Serpentard ce soir.

Sirius se détacha d'elle et la regarda bouche-bée.

- Je plaisante, dit Bonnie en riant. Quoique, si tu pouvais me remettre à ma place, je ne dirais pas non.

- Bonnie Cooper, vous me choquez, mais je vais m'occuper de votre cas avant la fin de la soirée.

La soirée était bien entamée. Les couples ne cessaient de danser sur des musiques et des danses différentes. Les sorciers de grandes familles comme James et Sirius et bien d'autres connaissaient les danses dites traditionnelles, comme la valse. Lily fut d'ailleurs impressionnée quand James la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

- Je ne savais que tu savais danser aussi bien, dit Lily.

- Il y a encore plein de choses que tu ignores à mon sujet.

- Comme ?

- Hum… Je sais très bien cuisiner.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Intéressant ! … Oh ! Regardes Bonnie et Sirius, ils vont tellement bien ensemble !

- C'est vrai, même si nous formons un plus joli couple qu'eux.

- James !

- Je plaisante, ma puce.

- Ma puce ?

- Oui, je savais quoi dire, c'est sorti tout seul.

Lily sourit et entraîna James jusqu'au bar, où ils prirent des rafraîchissements. Pendant ce temps, Sirius entraîna Bonnie à l'extérieur de la salle. Comme beaucoup de couples commençaient aussi à s'éclipser, ils en profitèrent pour passer inaperçus et être tranquilles.

- Je n'ai pas pu t'emmener faire un tour à la belle étoile, la dernière fois, dit Sirius en passant son bras sur la taille de Bonnie.

- Tu as raison, nous avions été interrompus. D'ailleurs que voulais-tu me dire ?

- Dis-moi ton secret et je te le dirais.

- Mon secret ?

- Oui, celui que Remus connaît.

- Oh ! Sirius ! Tu ne vas pas remettre ça !

- J'attends, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Bonnie se mit à rire doucement.

- Tu es incroyable Sirius Black.

- Dis-le-moi, Bonnie, s'il te plait.

- Et à quoi ça va te servir ?

- Je suis curieux…

- J'ai dit à Remus que j'aimais un garçon et c'est pour ça que je n'allais pas bien.

D'un coup, Sirius se renfrogna.

- Tu étais vraiment amoureuse de ce garçon ? Demanda-t-il en adoptant un air détaché.

- Oui et je le suis encore.

- C'est rassurant !

- C'est toi, idiot !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai confié à Remus que j'étais amoureuse de toi.

- Je comprends alors le « je le suis encore », dit-il dans un sourire charmeur.

- C'est tout ? Je te dis que cet été, j'ai confié à ton meilleur ami que j'étais amoureuse de toi et tu n'as rien à me dire ?

- Je t'aime encore plus pour ça. Je ne savais pas que tu étais amoureuse de moi depuis cet été, sinon je t'aurais emmené faire une promenade dehors bien avant et…

- Et tu n'aurais pas douté ? Et tu ne m'aurais pas pris pour une gourgandine ? Et tu ne m'aurais pas fait de crises de jalousie à tout bout de champ ?

- Je suis désolé, mais je t'aime, Bonnie et de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre, même si c'était mon meilleur ami, ça me faisait mal. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant.

- je t'aime aussi. On n'a seulement perdu trop de temps à se le dire.

- Alors nous allons devoir nous rattraper, dit Sirius avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Il lui prit la main et ils repartirent en direction du château, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne retourna dans la Grande Salle.

Pendant ce temps là, les couples se firent de moins en moins nombreux dans la Grande Salle et la fatigue commençait à gagner les derniers. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à tous les élèves restants et tout le monde regagna son dortoir.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée mais James et Lily n'étaient pas fatiguée, bien qu'ils aient dansé une bonne partie de la soirée.

Ils profitèrent que la salle commune des Gryffondors soit déserte pour rester encore ensemble. Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le canapé et James fit apparaître une couverture qu'il posa sur eux. Lily se blottit dans ses bras et ils parlèrent un peu, en s'embrassant de temps en temps avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Bonnie et Sirius ne firent leur réapparition que le lendemain matin. Ils aperçurent James et Lily endormis sur le canapé, mais ils préfèrent ne pas les réveiller sinon ils devront s'expliquer sur leur découchage et ils n'avaient pas du tout envie de faire partager leur nuit à qui que ce soit, meilleur ami ou non. Ils montèrent donc dans leur dortoir respectif après un dernier baiser et se couchèrent avant le réveil des autres.

* * *

j'ai finalement pu lire les reviews du chapitre 21, alors merci pour les reviews à **Anacofleb, Amandiine, Perruche Cenevole, titliloo, DunkyFunky** (excuse pour l'écorchure du pseudo, j'ai pourtant bien tapé mais j'ai du faire une mauvaise manip'), **CapUu, Zazo, zozo, Dlissan-E, Ayaminne, SusyBones, lauralavoiepelletier, lovedavidanders, Malyca, L'Eclat de la Lune, Maria Potter1, Arie-Evans, Eileen Fairie, Lunedorell, ladybird** et **lyra.will**. 

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews mais entre temps, il y a eu l'autre chapitre et j'étais un peu pommée dans les reviews, en plus, j'ai pas trop le tps car je suis (encore) en période d'examens !

pour le chapitre 22, merci à **titliloo, SusyBones, Zazon Anacofleb, lauralavoiepelletier, Malyca, Amandiine, Ayaminne, Manon-mione, Marai Potter1, ladybird**.

Extrait du prochain chapitre :

_Pour elle, comme pour beaucoup de personnes dans l'école, ils avaient toujours été les Maraudeurs, ces garçons espiègles, beaux, intelligents, intouchables, etc. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas «d'avant Maraudeurs»,elle ne pouvait pas les imaginer séparer et pourtant, avant Poudlard, les quatre garçons ne se connaissaient pas._

Prochain chapitre un peu nostalgique.

Bisous


	24. Souvenirs, Souvenirs

Chapitre 24 :

**Souvenirs, Souvenirs**

A Poudlard, tous les élèves de septième et cinquième années restaient enfermés dans la bibliothèque ou dans leur salle commune. Le lendemain, débuteraient les ASPIC pour les Lily, James et leurs amis. Si James et Sirius paraissaient sereins et confiants, Lily, Bonnie et les autres semblaient assez paniqués, sauf Peter qui, lui, était totalement perdu et désemparé. Heureusement, les Maraudeurs étaient là pour l'aider, comme toujours. Les Maraudeurs ainsi que Franck et d'autres septième années profitaient parfois du soleil pour sortir faire un peu de Quidditch sur le terrain prévu à cet effet ou alors faire un plongeon dans le lac du parc.

Cette après-midi là, les filles aussi avaient décidé de mettre leurs révisions de côté pour se détendre et profiter du soleil. De plus, c'était plutôt calme, car les autres années passaient leurs examens annuels pour passer dans l'année supérieure.

- Et si on allait se baigner ? proposa Franck.

- Tu es fou, s'exclama Alice. Ce n'est pas non plus la canicule.

- Moi je suis partant, déclara Sirius.

- Tu es toujours partant de toutes façons, mon chéri.

- Et moi aussi, je vous suis, dit James.

- Ça m'aurait étonnée, dit Lily.

- Autant tous y aller alors, dit Remus pour clore la conversation.

Ils rentrèrent au château pour enfiler leur maillot de bain et Remus en profita pour aller demander à Melinda si elle voulait se joindre à eux. Elle accepta. Cependant, elle demanda à Remus si ses copines pouvaient venir et de bouche à oreilles, tous les dernières années se retrouvèrent dans le lac. Les Serpentards faisaient exceptions, ne voulant pas se mélanger aux autres.

Les Maraudeurs étaient déjà dans l'eau quand Lily, Bonnie et Alice arrivèrent près du lac. Ils s'étaient lassés d'attendre les filles, beaucoup trop longues pour se préparer à leur goût. Plusieurs autres septièmes années étaient là aussi. La plupart des garçons étaient dans l'eau tandis que les filles s'étaient allongés sur des serviettes sur l'herbe. Certaines lisaient, d'autres bronzaient, d'autre encore avaient préféré barboter et elles étaient assise sur le ponton du lac, les pieds dans l'eau.

Lily, Bonnie et Alice étalèrent leurs serviettes à côtés de celles de leurs petits amis et se préparèrent à rentrer dans l'eau.

- Elle n'est pas très chaude, constata Alice en mettant le bout du pied dans l'eau.

- Pas très chaude, elle est même froide, dit Bonnie.

- Ce que vous pouvez être froussardes, leur lança Lily.

La jeune rousse recula un peu et prenant son élan, elle courut et plongea dans le lac sous le regard étonné de ses deux meilleures amies. Aussitôt dans l'eau, James et les autres s'approchèrent d'elle. Son petit ami l'enlaça et l'embrassa, tout sourire.

- Vous ne venez pas ? Demanda Remus en regard Alice et Bonnie, toujours debouts sur le ponton.

- Heu… C'est que…

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard.

- Elle est très bonne, venez, leur lança Lily.

Alice soupira et s'assit sur le rebord, laissant ses pieds s'enfoncer dans l'eau, puis doucement, elle se laissa glisser entièrement. Elle poussa un léger cri en entrant mais y resta quand même. Il ne restait plus que Bonnie à convaincre.

- Bonnie, si tu ne viens de suite, je viens te chercher, lui dit Sirius qui commença à sortir de l'eau.

- Fais ce que je pense, Black et tu es un sorcier mort.

Sirius sourit tendrement en se rapprochant de Bonnie, tel un félin se rapprochant de sa proie. Il l'attrapa alors brusquement par la taille, la mit sur son épaule et entra doucement dans l'eau, sous les cris de Bonnie.

- Sirius arrêtes ! ARRÊTES TOUT DE SUITE OU SINON JE…

Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa menace car une fois dans l'eau, Sirius la laissa tomber et la jeune fille se retrouva mouillée de la tête au pieds.

- Alors elle est bonne ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Oh ! Toi !

Bonnie éclaboussa Sirius et une partie d'éclaboussures s'en suivit. Tout le monde s'y est mis. Mais ensuite, chacun chercha à couler l'autre et Bonnie prit alors sa revanche en mettant Sirius sous l'eau à plusieurs reprises. Au bout d'une heure à barboter, les jeunes gens, épuisés, décidèrent d'aller se faire sécher au soleil pour le plus grand plaisir des filles qui voulaient profiter du soleil. Ils s'installèrent tous confortablement sur leurs serviettes qui reposaient sur l'herbe fraîche et moelleuse. Ils s'étaient assis en cercle de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse se voir. Melinda était partie rejoindre ses amies et Remus préféra rester avec les siens. Sirius se rapprocha de Bonnie, essayant toujours de se faire pardonner de l'avoir jeter dans l'eau, Alice était déjà allongée sur le dos, les yeux fermés, tentant de faire dorer sa peau blanche au soleil. Remus discutait avec Franck et James qui avait jouait distraitement avec les cheveux roux de sa petite amie. Peter mangeait en écoutant la conversation, faisant une remarque de temps en temps.

Petit à petit, tout le petit groupe prit part à la conversation qui dévia vers les examens qui approchaient dangereusement, puis vers la fin de leur adolescence, la fin d'une partie de leur vie, la fin de Poudlard.

- Vous vous rendez compte que dans moins de deux semaines, nous ne serons plus ici, dit Remus avec une pointe de regrets dans la voix.

- Tout ça va me manquer, dit Lily.

- Ça va manquer à tout le monde, la corrigea James. Vous vous souvenez la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, ajouta-t-il plus à l'adresse des Maraudeurs.

- C'était sur le quai de la gare.

Le regard de Sirius se perdit dans le vague, comme pour tous les Maraudeurs. Leur amitié était sacré, Lily le savait. Ensemble, ils ne formait qu'un, il était un bloc, uni contre tout. Elle ne les avait jamais entendu parler de leur rencontre. Pour elle, comme pour beaucoup de personnes dans l'école, ils avaient toujours été les Maraudeurs, ces garçon espiègles, beaux, intelligents, intouchables, etc. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas « d'avant Maraudeurs »,elle ne pouvait pas les imaginer séparer et pourtant, avant Poudlard, les quatre garçons ne se connaissaient pas.

- Tu te souviens, Patmol. On s'est rencontré dans le train, commença James. Tu étais tout seul dans ton compartiment, entrain de ruminer tes idées noires, déjà. Quand je me suis présenté, tu n'as pas voulu me dire ton nom de famille et quand tu me l'as enfin dit, c'était avec une grimace, rit James.

- C'est normal. Mais tu n'as rien dit et tu t'es assis comme si tu étais chez toi. Ensuite, on a passé tout le voyage à parler et à manger des chocogrenouilles. Puis je me suis heurté à Remus en voulant aller aux toilettes.

Il se tourna vers Remus qui lui sourit, se rappelant très bien de se souvenir. Les autres ne disaient, ils écoutaient en silence l'histoire des Maraudeurs, comment ils étaient devenus le groupe le plus célèbres de Poudlard.

- Si Dumbledore avait su tout ce qu'on lui ferait voir, je ne sais pas s'il nous aurait accepté dans son école. Où alors il aurait demandé au Choixpeau de nous séparer, plaisanta Peter.

- Sûrement. Le pauvre, il a du prendre un coup de vieux avec nous.

- Mais au moins, on a marqué notre histoire dans ces murs, dit James et regardant le château.

- Et si vous continuiez votre histoire, proposa Bonnie. J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu es devenu un Maraudeurs, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Sirius contre lequel elle était appuyée.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien savoir les début des Maraudeurs, dit Franck. Je vous connais depuis longtemps et pourtant, je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous êtes devenus ce quatuor infernal !

- C'est simple, commença Sirius, comme on vient de vous le dire James et moi, nous sommes rencontrés dans le train à la minute où il a démarré. On est aussitôt devenu ami. Puis j'ai croisé Remus dans le couloir du train. Il cherchait les toilettes et j'en sortais. Peter, c'était dans les barques pour arriver au château.

Sirius raconta alors comment les Maraudeurs étaient nés, avec l'aide des trois autres qui intervenaient de temps en temps pour plus de détails. Il expliqua au public restreint mais attentif, comment Peter, qui s'était installé avec James et lui dans une barque pour traverser le lac avait bien failli passer par-dessus bord. C'est avec une grimace que James ajouta que dans la barque, il y avait aussi Rogue, mais il passa les détails. Ils étaient surtout devenus tous les quatre amis grâce au fait qu'ils partagent la même chambre. Remus, James et Sirius étaient aussitôt devenus inséparable, pour Peter, c'était venu petit à petit. Il l'aidait à faire ses devoirs quand il avait des problèmes et bientôt il avait été intégré au groupe. Les Maraudeurs étaient nés petit à petit, basé sur une amitié infaillible.

Sirius raconta aussi comment James avait vu Lily la première fois, mais l'intéressé essaya de l'en dissuader, en vain.

- C'était lors de la Cérémonie de la Répartition. Lily a été appelée par McGonagall et quand elle est montée sur l'estrade, James m'a soufflé : « Tu as vu ses yeux, ils sont magnifiques. » Je crois que c'est là qu'il a craqué sur toi, Lily.

Lily sourit et regarda James et serrant un peu sa main qui était dans la sienne. James se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Et si on racontait comment tu as craqué sur Bonnie, lança Remus avec le regard malicieux. Tu n'étais pas mieux que James.

- Oh ! Arrêtes Lunard, je n'ai jamais été comme James, Merlin merci !

Bonnie ne dit rien mais elle échangea un regard avec Lily. Elles pensaient la même chose. En parlant de leurs souvenirs, elles avaient toutes les deux remarqué que les Maraudeurs s'appelaient par leur surnoms, ils le faisaient rarement quand ils parlaient avec les autres. C'était entre eux qu'ils les utilisaient. Lunard, Patmol, Cornedrue et Queudver, les Maraudeurs.

- Tu m'as dit, pendant les vacances de Noël de notre première année, je te cite : « Cooper m'énerve, elle a beau être mignonne, elle n'en reste pas moins chiante. »

- Et je vois pas en quoi, mon cas est similaire à celui de Cornedrue !

- Tu es de mauvaise foi, Patmol, dit James.

- Alors comme ça, je suis chiante ! Demanda Bonnie.

- Etais, ma chérie, tu étais chiante, mais maintenant tu es adorable, essaya de se rattraper Sirius alors que Bonnie haussa un sourcil, sceptique et que les autres tentaient vainement d'étouffer leurs rires.

- Il faudra être plus convaincant Black !

Sirius eut alors un sourire ravageur qui en disait long sur la manière dont il comptait se faire pardonner.

- Et vous, les filles, comment vous êtes vous rencontrez ? Demanda Remus pour faire changer la conversation et sauver son ami.

- Eh bien, Bonnie et moi, dit Alice, nous nous connaissions déjà avant Poudlar. Nos mère étaient amies et on s'était déjà vu à plusieurs reprises, mais on n'était de simples copines.

- On ne se voyaient pas tout le temps, non plus, continua Bonnie. En plus, tu préférais jouer à la poupée qu'au Quidditch.

Elles se mirent à rire en repensant à leurs souvenirs.

- C'est vrai, Bonnie, dit Peter. Pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu faire parti de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Tu es pourtant douée et tu adores le Quidditch.

- Je ne sais pas, j'aurais bien voulu mais je pense que le fait que James et Sirius soient déjà dans l'équipe m'en est dissuadé, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Dis tout de suite que c'est à cause de nous ! S'indigna James.

- Non. En fait, le Quidditch c'est pour m'amuser, j'adore regarder les autres jouer surtout.

- Et avec Lily, comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Franck.

- Avec Lily, on s'est rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse, expliqua Bonnie.

- Je m'en souviens, intervint l'intéressée.

Les deux jeunes filles partagèrent ce souvenir avec les autres. Lily expliqua comment, en arrivant sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle et ses parents étaient complètement perdus. Ils étaient rentrés chez Madame Guipure pour les robes et Lily avait vu Bonnie qui était toute seule et qui regardait avec amusement, les aiguilles s'affairer à ajuster sa robe. Les deux filles avaient alors échangé quelques paroles, perchées sur leurs tabourets et Lily s'était tout de suite sentie à l'aise en parlant avec Bonnie. Elles s'étaient ensuite revues sur le quai du Poudlard Express et d'un commun accord, elles s'étaient mises ensemble. Alice était arrivée pendant le voyage, en leur demandant si elle pouvait se mettre avec elles. Bonnie qui la connaissait déjà, l'avait alors présenté à Lily. Par la suite, Lily avait prié lors de la Répartition pour aller à Gryffondor quand elle avait vu que Bonnie y était envoyée. Alice ne se faisait pas trop de soucier, vu que toute sa famille y était allée, elle était quasiment sûre d'y aller à son tour.

- Vous êtes donc devenues amies aussitôt, constata James.

- Exactement.

- Vous vous souvenez quand James a commencé à vouloir sortir avec Lily ? Dit Peter.

- Bien sûr, comment oubliez, souffla Sirius. C'était en troisième année, vers la fin. Elle venait de te sermonner pour une blague faite aux Serpentards. C'était marrant car à chaque fois, on était tous les quatre dans le coup mais il n'y avait que toi qui prenait, mon pauvre Cornedrue, rit Sirius. Tu étais vraiment énervée, ajouta-t-il en regardant Lily, puis quand tu es partie, il s'est tourné vers nous et nous a dit que tu était vraiment craquante quand tu étais en colère. On était tous les trois pliés de rire.

- Alors tu en faisais exprès pour que je m'énerve après toi ? Demanda la rouquine à James.

- Pas tout le temps, dit-il dans une moue et Lily souffla.

- C'était pas sympa, dit alors Alice. C'était nous qui la supportions quand elle s'énervait pas sur toi.

Les rires redoublèrent. Le soleil commença à descendre à l'horizon et les autres élèves qui avaient fini leurs examens arrivèrent dans le parc pour se détendre. Les Maraudeurs, ainsi que les filles et Franck décidèrent de rentrer au château prendre une douche et aller manger. Demain , ils commenceraient les épreuves de leurs ASPICS et leur avenir allait se décider sur leurs résultats.

* * *

merci à **Anacofleb, Zazo, zozo, titliloo, DunkyFunky, SusyBones, jonz, lauralavoiepelletier, sakura, Amandiine, aminteitha, Manon-mione,** **Maria Potter1 et L'Eclat de la Lune.**

Extrait du prochain chapitre :

_- Tu deviens philosophe, Peter, le taquina James. _

_- Non, nostalgique. _

_- Et moi qui croyait que les Maraudeurs étaient toujours joyeux et partants pour toutes les aventures, dit Bonnie._

Bisous

PS : Le prochain chapitre est le dernier de la fic !


	25. Ensemble, une Dernière Fois

Chapitre 25 :

**Ensemble, une Dernière Fois**

Lily descendit dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses deux meilleures amies pour prendre son dernier petit déjeuner à Poudlard. Dans une heure, elle tournera une page de sa vie et clôturera le chapitre de son adolescence. Dans une heure, elle quittera le château, cette maison où elle a vécu énormément de choses, à commencer par l'amitié. Une amitié inséparable, infaillible entre elle, Bonnie Cooper et Alice Graham. Ensuite plein de sentiments se sont mélangés, haine, honte, trouble, joie, peine, douleur, bonheur et pour finir amour. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la première fois où elle avait vu James Potter, ni de la première fois où il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, mais elle se rappelait parfaitement de la première fois où elle l'avait entendu lui dire « je t'aime ». C'était l'année dernière, en sixième année, ils s'étaient encore disputés pour des futilités et là, avant qu'elle fasse demi tour pour s'en aller, elle l'avait entendu murmurer : « quand comprendras-tu que je t'aime, Lily… ». Heureusement, il y avait eu les vacances d'été juste après, sinon, elle n'aurait plus osé le regarder en face, ses sentiments s'étaient mélangés d'un seul coup et l'été l'avait aidé à y voir plus clair, à comprendre qu'elle aussi aimait James Potter.

La Grande Salle était pleine, tout le monde prenait son petit déjeuner. Lily et ses amies s'assirent avec les Maraudeurs. Même si tout le monde était joyeux, on pouvait lire dans les yeux des septièmes années, toutes maisons confondues, la tristesse de quitter ce lieu féerique. Chaque année, ils savaient qu'ils y retourneraient mais aujourd'hui c'était un aller simple qu'ils prenaient, il n'y aurait pas de retour, pas de vacances à proprement parler, juste une nouvelle vie dans un monde encore inconnu.

- Vous êtes prêts à partir ? Demanda Remus.

- Bof, répondit Sirius, malgré le sourire qu'il affichait.

- C'est autre chose qui commence !

- Et une autre qui se termine, termina Peter.

- Tu deviens philosophe, Peter, le taquina James.

- Non, nostalgique.

- Et moi qui croyait que les Maraudeurs étaient toujours joyeux et partants pour toutes les aventures, dit Bonnie.

- Mais les Maraudeurs doivent tout à Pourdlard, répondit solennellement Sirius.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, les élèves repartirent dans leur salle commune, les Gryffondors parlèrent quelques temps avant d'aller chercher leurs malles et toutes leurs affaires, plus question de laisser un cadre ou une écharpe que l'on retrouverait à la rentrée prochaine, il fallait tout emporter, jusqu'au dernier souvenir…

Tous les élèves déposaient leurs malles dans le hall du château et sortaient sous le soleil de juin afin de monter dans les calèches.

- Pour une fois, nous allons monter ensemble dans les calèches, dit James.

- C'est à noter dans les annales de Poudlard, Lily Evans ainsi que Bonnie Cooper se joignent aux Maraudeurs pour aller au Poudlard Express !

- C'est bon ! Si vous voulez on peut en prendre une entre filles !

- Non ! S'empressa de dire James. Hors de question.

Il attrapa la main de Lily et tous les deux montèrent dans un calèche, tirée par des sombrals, invisibles pour toutes personnes innocentes à la mort. Sirius et Bonnie les imitèrent suivi par Alice, Franck, Remus et Peter. Le voyage jusqu'au Poudlard Express fut silencieux, le petit groupe prit conscience du départ et chacun regarda une dernière fois le château avant de s'éloigner.

Bonnie pensa à la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle était déjà en compagnie d'Alice et de Lily, il faisait nuit et le château lui avait parut immense et impressionnant. Il brillait de mille feux et son ombre se faisait effrayante. Aujourd'hui, elle le regardait s'éloigner et c'était ses yeux qui brillaient, mais de mille larmes.

C'est toujours plongé dans le silence que le petit monde monta dans le train, leur dernier trajet comme le rappela Remus. Tout était dernier. Dernier voyage dans le Poudlard Express, dernier regard vers le château, dernier jour à Poudlard…

Le train se mit en marche dans un sifflement et le paysage commença à défiler, lentement au début, puis de plus en plus vite. Le première heure du voyage se fit toujours dans ce silence, à la fois pesant et calme. Bonnie avait la tête qui reposait sur l'épaule de Sirius et une main enlacée à la sienne. James avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Lily. Alice avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Franck qui lui caressait les cheveux. Remus regardait le paysage défiler, une lueur dans les yeux, de la nostalgie, sûrement. Peter avait la tête posée contre la vitre du compartiment et comme Remus, il regardait le paysage défiler à l'envers, avec un air absent.

Puis la dame au chariot de friandises passa, comme à chaque voyage et chacun fit le plein de bonbons, chocogrenouilles, sucettes et autres sucreries leur rappelant Poudlard. Contrairement aux voyages de rentrée, personne ne passait dans les compartiments pour se saluer et parler quelques minutes avec ses camarades, c'était calme.

- Vous allez faire quoi, maintenant ? Demanda Peter.

- Probablement suivre une formation d'Auror, répondirent en chœur Sirius et James.

- Moi aussi, dit Franck.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Remus, toujours plongé dans la contemplation du paysage.

- Je vais aussi faire une formation d'Auror, dit Alice.

- Pour changer, plaisanta Bonnie. Je pense passer le concours pour rentrer à l'école de Médicomagie.

- Hum… Une guérisseuse ! Dit Sirius avec un regard insistant sur Bonnie.

Tout le monde se mit à rire alors que Bonnie rougissait.

- Et toi Lily ? Demanda Peter, toujours curieux.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Lily était sincère, elle ne savait pas. Elle ne connaissait pas encore le monde de la magie aussi bien que les autres. Elle avait pensé à devenir Médicomage mais elle ne s'en croyait pas capable, Auror, c'était impensable et trop dangereux à son goût. Non, médicomage, après tout pourquoi ne passerait-elle pas le concours d'admission, elle n'avait à y perdre, mais tout à y gagner.

La conversation en entraîna une autre puis petit à petit, ils oublièrent leur nostalgie et se concentrèrent sur des sujets plus ordinaires, plus banals et moins douloureux.

Lily pensait à ce qu'elle allait faire cet été. Comment ferait-elle pour voir James ? et Bonnie et Alice ? Elle ne voulait pas perdre le contact. Heureusement, James était là.

- Cet été, je vais faire une fête au manoir pour fêter les ASPICs, ça vous dit de venir ?

- Moi, je serais déjà sur place, répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- Avec grand plaisir ! Répondirent Franck et Alice en chœur, tandis que Remus et Peter n'eurent pas besoin de répondre, un sourire suffisait pour montrer leur acceptation.

- Et vous ?

- Heu…

- Tu n'as pas le choix, Lily. Si tu ne viens pas, je viendrais moi-même te chercher, lui murmura James. Ne penses pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça. Maintenant que je t'ai, je compte bien te garder… jour et nuit.

Lily rougit et lui sourit avant de lui voler un baiser furtif.

- C'est pareil pour toi, dit Sirius à Bonnie qui ne rougit pas et l'embrassa directement.

Finalement le train arriva en gare de King's Cross et les élèves descendirent. Chacun s'embrassa, se serra dans ses bras. James et Lily s'embrassèrent jusqu'à bout de souffle. Bonnie et Sirius n'arrêtaient pas non plus de s'embrasser. Chacun passa la barrière du quai 9 ¾ pour sortir de ce monde, quitter définitivement Poudlard et l'adolescence.

Après des dernières embrassades, ils se séparèrent pour mieux se retrouver plus tard.

Mais ils venaient d'entrer dans un monde où la vie était autre, un monde où certains n'étaient pas à leur place, où d'autres allaient combattre, s'aimer et mourir. Un monde où tout était à construire. Un monde qu'ensemble, ils allaient construire.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini, le sujet est clos ! 

Je suis remercie tous ceux qui m'ont suivis dans cette fic, c'est-à-dire dans l'ordre :

_aminteitha, Celine, Lune, Perruche Cenevole,SusyBones, Emmaliana, lovesirius, Anacofleb, gotika, Ocaora, shaeline, Raphou, Manon-mione, marge, lovedavidanders, Zazo, Nini Pobosky, ladybird, canelia, lilly, Eileen Fairie, Aulandra17, Maria Potter1, christelle, Lunedorell, Mini-lily, ladydianaaa, Xavéria, titliloo, Mi$$ Me, CapUu, Tashiya, faby.fan, manon, luluflo04, Alpo, Lilyana, titeflamie, chtooty, pauline, Dark-Mione, malilite, Iman, sakura, lauralavoiepelletier, Florine, Estelle D Dlissan-E, amélie, L'Eclat de la Lune, Arie-Evans, lyra.will, lily-jolie13, dede111, Ayaminne, simoi, Malyca, DunkyFunky, Hermy, Audrey Evans, zozo, Amandiine, Mlle Potter, jonz, Ira.will_.

Maintenant, merci à **Anacofleb, Lily-jolie13, Zazo, Ayaminne, Amandiine, Maria Potter1, titliloo, L'Eclat de la Lune, sakura, aminteitha, zozo, Ocaora, SusyBones, DunkyFunky, lauralavoiepelletier, Ira.will, ladybird, Manon-mione **et **jonz.**

Pour ceux et celles qui m'ont demandé si j'avais d'autres fics, je viens d'en commencer une avec le couple Ron-Hermione, mais je vais bientot en refaire sur Lily/James. vous n'avez qu'à aller voir sur mon profil.

C'estl a dernière occasion de laisser une review, surtout si vous lisez ma fic et que vous n'en avez jamais laissé . J'y répondrais comme tjs.

Bisous


End file.
